Amor de Invierno
by Emmipu
Summary: Para Isabella su mundo se vuelve un desastre al tener que mudarse a un pueblo y a un nuevo instituto, pero todo se va retorciendo cuando descubre que su propia cabeza le oculta cosas. -¿Recuerdas algo?- preguntó, detalle cada movimiento de él para controlar el remolino que era ahora mi cabeza- estas temblando- susurro, tomo mis manos con la delicadeza como a un bebé- ¿estás bien?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

-Tengo que correr- me repito, vislumbró una cabaña rota que puede resguardarme un poco del frío- corre, corre- digo, mis pies se hunden en la nieve con cada paso que doy, mi respiración comienza acortarse, ya no siento mis manos. Escucho la moto de nieve que se acerca más.

Llego a la cabaña con mis botas llenas de nieve, sé que ya no puedo mover mis dedos, pues ya no los siento; observo por un momento la cabaña, detallando cada cosa como si esto pudiera acortar el tiempo.

La puerta está cubierta por una tela rota, el viento sacude la misma como una bandera, tablas que tal vez antes conformaba la puerta están regadas en el piso, las ventanas están rotas y algunas botellas están regadas en el piso de madera, huele a oxido y a moho, unas arcadas me invaden pero las detengo cuando escucho que la moto se detiene al lado mío, miro al cielo por unas tablas que cuelgan y dejan ver el cielo, copos de nieve caen en mi cara. Al lado mío un agujero me deja ver las ruedas de la moto, escucho como las pisadas se dirigen a la puerta, mantengo la respiración y trato de esconderme detrás de unas cajas.

-Sé que estas aquí- grita, mi corazón se acelera- te encontrare pequeña- mi corazón se detiene en un momento, la respiración me falla, cuento las pisadas con los ojos cerrados esperando a mi atacante.


	2. CAP 1: LA NOTICIA

HOLAAAAA he vuelto :3 (si ya he escrito algo)  
Pues bueno comenzaremos apropiadamente (como se hace al principio de un fic)  
La historia o novela es completamente mía salida de mi cabecita loca :3 pero los personajes ya son de Stephenie puede que algunos sean míos pero bueno... no vamos alargar esto.

Espero que les agrade esta nueva historia que se me ha formados en mi cabecita, puede que avance al principio algo lento (perdonen) pero es algo importante (después sabrán porque).

Espero que les agraden y sin más a leer!

* * *

CAP: 1 LA NOTICIA.

Siento como mis pulmones comienzan arder por el esfuerzo de correr, pero no pienso detenerme, no sé por qué huyo, pero sé que no tengo que detenerme, no me atrevo a mirar atrás.

Siento el aire frío golpear mis mejillas, los árboles pasan velozmente al lado mío, pero siento mi cuerpo pesado, mis piernas cada vez van más lentas y el color verde de cada árbol y la blanca nieve se combinan y comienza a marearme-me detengo y me agacho, mis lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas.

Está cerca lo sé, escucho sus pisadas.

-¿Dónde estás estúpida niña?- grita, miro hacía tras; es un gran error- Ahí estas- corre hacía mí y cuando voy a comenzar a correr me toma de mi largo cabello y me tumba en la fría nieve.

-Suélteme- grito- Por favor- chillo, este ríe y me toma mi rostro, su mano grande me aprieta mis mejillas, duele.

-No querida niña dinero es dinero- susurra cerca de mi rostro, su aliento huele a papá cuando festeja navidad- no digas nada cariño esto acabara pronto para ti- y finaliza su frase golpeando mi rostro.

Despierto agitada, mi cabello está pegado a mi frente y partes de mi cara por causa del sudor, mi corazón late tan rápido que es imposible contar mis latidos… los golpees, la nieve y el dolor del pecho siguen intacto en mi piel- como si hubiera vivido aquello- pero recuerdo que solo es un sueño.

No vuelas a ver esas estúpidas películas-me regaño internamente.

Tomo mi bata y niego con la cabeza cuando veo la foto de mis amigas-suspiro.

No más películas de terror- me reprendo mentalmente, era absurdo que después de tantos años ahora las películas de terror me causaran pesadillas.

Como cada mañana me acerco a mi ventana y observo la ciudad de Phonex extendiéndose debajo de mí, algunas personas corren con sus mascotas, algunos con carpetas y otros con mochilas. Las clases estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, la monotonía de la ciudad se estaba volviendo a establecer después de las vacaciones.

-Isabella- grita mamá, admiro por última vez la vista y luego salgo a correr dónde mamá

-Buenos días- entro cantando, ambos niegan con la cabeza, papá está sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, su admirado trono. Mamá cocina unos ricos huevos que hacen desmayar a cualquiera. Beso el tope de la cabeza de mi padre y me acerco a mi madre para abrazarla. Pero ninguno me corresponde… siguen molestos.

-Pensábamos que no despertarías-mamá comenta sin apartar la vista del sartén- Pero claro, no sería raro después de lo ocurrido anoche.

-René-susurra papá.

-¿Cuántas veces debo pedir perdón?-mi voz sale con inocencia. Note por los gestos que hacía Charlie que seguía disgustado pero no tanto como mamá, los recuerdos de la noche anterior recurren a mí en una bofetada.

FLASH BACK~

-Estuvo increíble- grita entusiasmada Tanya. Sonreí mientras mis ojos se adaptan a la luz, aún conservaba la esperanza que algún día, después de salir de una sala de cine, mis ojos no exageraran al salir a la luz del centro comercial, me hacía sentir como una maldito vampiro que lleva siglos en su féretro.

-Fue una de las peores películas de terror que he visto-digo haciendo una mueca- y tus gritos opacaban los gritos de los personajes- hago un puchero- fue cruel, sabes cómo me gusta oírlos gritar- todas reímos ante mi comentario.

-No hablaba de la película- se defiende Tanya- un chico guapísimo estaba al lado mío, no podía perder la oportunidad, así que grite y por "accidente"- hace unas comillas en el aire- me acurruque junto a él buscando consuelo.

-Y te funciono- finaliza Jessica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Exactamente pero lo mejor fue…- una voz gruesa la interrumpe.

-Hola- saluda un chico bloqueando nuestro camino, note como a Tanya se le iluminaba los ojos- ¿quisiera saber cómo se llama la hermosa chica a la que tuve que salvar?- Tanya ríe tímidamente.

Observo al chico detenidamente, es guapo-tenía que admitirlo- su cabello negro llegaba a sus hombros, la cazadora con algunos taches lo hacía parecer rudo, pero la sonrisa blanca como las perlas le da un aire tierno, sus ojos negros observaban a Tanya con atención, en ciertos momentos desvía su mirada y se posa en mí, tiene pestañas largas y unas cejas gruesas pero sin llegar a ser horribles, su nariz en recta y pequeña- desvió la mirada cuando noto que me estoy sonrojando.

-Tanya- contesta ella, tiende su mano y él, sin perder el contacto visual, se inclina y besa el dorso de la mano que ella le extiende.

-Lindo nombre- opina él sin soltar la mano de mi amiga, noto como la piel de ambos son del mismo tono, blanca, pero sin llegar a ser tan exagerada como la mía- Anthony.

-Te presento a mis amigas- nos señala Tanya a ambas que nos posicionamos a ambos lados de ella- ella es Bella- levanto la mano a modo de saludo- y ella es Jessica- Jess me imita pero añade un hola tímido. Ruedo los ojos, como si ella fuera tímida ¡JA!

-Un gusto-comenta, sus ojos adquieren un brillo- ¿Tienen prisa?- abro la boca para contestar pero Tanya se adelanta y contesta.

-Ninguna ¿Por qué?- pregunta inocentemente sin dejar de sonreír, yo le golpe con mi codo para llamar su atención, pero me ignora olímpicamente. Sabe que Charlie me dio permiso hasta las 10.

-¿Qué les parece ir a una fiesta?- pregunta.

-Suena bien ¿Dónde es?- parece que los únicos que hablan son ellos, yo permanezco en silencio y Jessica solo los miraba como si estuviera contemplando un partido de tennis.

-Queda a pocas calles, puedes traer a tus amigas- Tanya asiente.

-Danos unos minutos- Tanya nos toma a ambas de los brazos, nos alejamos un poco, noto que el chico no nos pierde de vista- tenemos que ir- suelta Tanya de repente, inconscientemente miro mi reloj, son las 9:15.

-No veo porque no deberíamos ir- contesta Jess, Tanya expande su sonrisa, ambas voltean a verme esperando mi respuesta.

-Charlie…

-Bella no seas aguafiestas- les muestro la hora como modo de excusa- vamos nos iremos antes de las 10, te lo prometo- fijo mi mirada en ambas que hacen pucheros y repiten a coro "por fis, por fis, por fis". Ruedo los ojos y asiento.

-A las 10 o se vendrá la tercera guerra mundial- ambas chillan de entusiasmo.

-¿Así que como te llamas?- pregunta un chico a mi lado, lo ignoro y sigo buscando con mi mirada a las chicas. No había parado de bailar con ellas y uno que otro chico, hasta que después de una ronda de beer- pong* (que había ganado por supuesto) nos habíamos separado, eran las 12 de la noche y mis nervios estaban carcomiéndome, podía oír a Charlie llamando a todos sus compañeros de trabajo para buscarme, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Sabía que no debía venir.

Estúpida- me regañe.

-No deberías llamarte así preciosa- me susurraron en mi oído, me voltee con rabia y sin pensarlo lo golpe en la ingle.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES – grite furiosa, camine lejos de él, en algunos momentos me ponía de puntas para poder buscarlas, pero los cuerpo que se sacudían al ritmo de la música me bloqueaban la vista.

Camine por todo el bar hasta que vi una melena rubia, me acerque a paso rápido, note que estaba con compañía, Anthony la tomaba del trasero y hacia que se restregaran el uno al otro- sentí como una mueca de asco se formaba en mi rostro.

-TANYA- grite tan fuerte que mí garganta dolió, ella volteo de inmediato pero eso no hizo que se separa de él.

-BELLA- grito con alegría, me cruce de brazos.

-Tenemos que irnos Charlie me va a matar- ella se ríe, estaba tomada, se acercó a mí y luego me abrazo fuertemente.

-Vamos no es para tanto- su aliento a alcohol me hace retroceder un paso- disfruta de la fiesta- trato de protestar pero me detiene-Shhh- pone uno de sus dedos en mis labios-creo que te hace falta un buen polvo- sus carcajadas hacen que mi ira suba y un pequeño dolor se forme en mi pecho- Vamos puedo pagarle a alguien cariño para que así me dejes en paz, sé que te pondrás feliz, no sabes de lo que te pierdes-susurra en mi oído.

-Tanya hablo enserio- muerdo mi labio para no gritar- tenemos que irnos.

-Yo también, mira le diré a Anthony que te presente uno de sus amigos, así podrías dejarme en paz por un momento-tomo un suspiro- además hablo tan enserio como tu problema con los hombres- me toma por los hombros y sonríe.

-TANYA- grite

-Lo sé, lo sé, eres un poco idiota- se acercó a Anthony y lo abrazo- Puedes creer que a ella le da miedo tener…

-CALLATE- la interrumpo, ella voltea el rostro y fija su mirada felina en mí, la furia la inunda.

-NADIE ME CALLA ISABELLA Y MENOS TU- sentí que mi cachete comenzaba a arder, fue unos segundos después que supe que me había golpeado-TOMA UN TAXI Y LARGATE DE MI VISTA.

Furiosa le doy la espalda y me encamino con el propósito de encontrar a Jessica, pero el tiempo transcurría y no la encontraba.

Así que decidida salir del bar para tomar un taxi, fue cuando la vi coqueteando con uno de los guardias de la entrada.

-Jess- me abalance a ella, pero en un rápido movimiento me quito.

-Bella no vez que estoy ocupada-señala al guardia.

-Tenemos que irnos-la tomo de la muñeca para sacarla pero con fuerza quita su muñeca de mi mano.

-Siempre tan fastidiosa Bella, por favor solo vete y déjame en paz-la miro atónita.

-Jess…

-LARGATE, ESTAS ESTORBANDO- sin voltearla a mirar me dirijo a la calle y estiro mi mano para para un taxi.

FIN FLASHBACK~

-Hey- papá sacude su mano frente a mi rostro- te has vuelto a ir hija- yo solo sonrió y me encojo de hombros, mamá se acerca y me abraza.

-Toma cariño- besa el tope de mi cabeza y deposita un plato con huevos revueltos frente a mí, mi estómago gruñe.

Todos reímos.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunta mamá, yo solo niego con la cabeza y me encojo de hombros, sé que mis padres se estaban lanzando miradas de preguntas, pero agradecí cuando Rene se sentó al lado mío y comenzó hablar de cosas triviales.

-Charlie-susurra mamá, fijo mi mirada en papá, el traga saliva.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto, papá reaccionaba así cuando estaba demasiado incomodo o tenía una mala noticia.

-Tengo una gran propuesta de trabajo- dice sonriendo.

-Eso es muy bueno papá- suspiro internamente al saber que no es nada malo.

Charlie era una gran empresario en seguridad, antes de que yo naciera era policía, cuando tuve 6 años entro en el FBI pero después de unos años decidió montar su propia empresa de seguridad- Swan Company -al principio no funcionaba pero el milagro llego, un día un millonario requirió de sus servicios por una semana, papá entrego su alma en ello y el millonario quedo satisfecho, la reputación de papá fue creciendo al pasar de los años y fue requerido por personas y empresas importantes; ahora es una de las empresas de seguridad más apetecidas y prestigiosas en la actualidad.

-¿Para quién trabajaras?

-Son paras varias empresas y… un instituto- contesto dudando lo último.

-¿Instituto?- pregunto extrañada- nunca trabajas para instituto.

-Es muy importante cariño y es una gran oportunidad, el instituto es muy prestigiosos y especial para tu madre y para mí.

-¿Especial? – preguntó ahora interesada, mis padres no hablan mucho del pasado.

-Charlie- lo reprende mamá, la miro extrañada.

-Cariño yo mismo me hare cargo de la seguridad de esas empresas…

-Lo se papá entregas tu alma en ello- digo orgullosa.

-Quiero decir que yo mismo estaré al tanto de lo que pasa.

-Estas tratando de decir que…

-Iremos a vivir cerca de esas empresas- finaliza, me levanto haciendo caer la silla de paso, mi corazón se acelera, mi cara comienza arder.

-¡QUE!- grito, él se encoge de hombros- ¿iremos? ¿Mi educación?

-En el pueblo hay un instituto.

-PUEBLO- grito- IREMOS A UN PUEBLO.

-Efectivamente- contesta papá- iremos TODOS- aclara lo último subiendo un poco la voz- habrá un buen instituto, el pueblo es seguro, hay tiendas y todo lo que a tu madre y a ti les gustas.

-¿Y mis amigos?- caigo en cuenta de mis palabras y un pequeño nudo se forma en mi garganta, los recuerdos de la noche vuelven a mi mente, las chicas a quien llamo o llamaba amigas se instalan en mi mente, su voces se repiten, los insultos…

-Harás nuevos- dice como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero un rostro familiar acude a mi mente, mi sol personal, Jake. Mi sonrisa se borra al recordar que me mudare.

Un nudo se instala en mi garganta y el miedo de estar sola comienza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo; la soledad e humillación no era algo que puedo sobrellevar (era una fobia para mi).

No era buena siendo amigable, sociable y menos amable con los demás, esto se había convertido en un mal hábito pero así me había ganado el respeto de todos en el instituto.

-Claro- susurro, tan solo pensar en el primer día, ser vista por todos los estudiantes hacía que mi estómago se revolviera, los miedos salieron a flote.

¿Y si no lograba hacer un amigo? ¿Si no era lo suficiente para el nuevo instituto? ¿Si era humillada? ¿Si comenzaba a ser señalada? ¿Y si me convierto en nada?

-Estarás bien cariño yo lo sé- susurra mamá, aprieto mis manos enterrándome de pasos las uñas.

-Si me disculpan iré a mi habitación- gruño al final al saber que va a dejar de ser mi habitación. Camino hacia mi cuarto y me dirijo a la ventana observo por ella pensando que tal vez esta será la última vez que podría ver por aquella ventana.

El sonido de mi celular me hace volver a la realidad.

-Diga- contesto sin fijarme en el nombre.

-Bellis- la voz chillona de Jessica se escucha en la otra línea.

-Hola Jessica- contesto un poco apagada, un silencio incomodo se instala en la línea.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa, me he portado mal anoche, pero debes entender que estaba tomada, te juro que no- Jessica hablaba sin parar, la interrumpo.

-N-No importa-tartamudeo.

-No llores por favor, me haces sentir peor de lo que ya me siento- niego con la cabeza.

-No es eso…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mis padres se mudaran-ella grita de felicidad.

-Eso es una buena noticia - grita.

-Me mudare con ellos – le explico rápido.

-Wow- dice sorprendida- que pena Bellis.

-No quiero irme Jess.

-¿No puedes quedarte?

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Bueno pero te extrañaremos- susurra, quedo con la boca abierta- podremos visitarte, existe Skype.

-¿Skype?

-Si claro ¿por qué no?

-Sí creo que si Jess iré a empacar ya sabes ¿no?-miro hacia el piso- gracias hablamos después- cuelgo, camino de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Las personas caminan a diferentes direcciones, algunos se ignoran mientras que otros se sonríen al encontrar a esa persona que esperaban bajo el sol de Phonex, otros corren para llegar a tiempo a su cita, otros toman taxis con su botella de agua, algunos caminan con sus cascos mientras escuchan música.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-entra mamá mostrando dos maletas, suspiro.

-Sí creo que si- camino hasta mi armario y comienzo a lanzar mi ropa sobre la cama con un poco de rabia

\- ¿Quién era?- pregunta mamá curiosa.

-Jessica- respondo seca.

-Ha- siento su mirada clavada en mi nuca, pero la ignoro y sigo revolcando la ropa, tomo una falda que me ha regalado Jessica, mamá la toma de mis manos- esto no lo llevaras- dice levantando la pequeña falda.

-No la pensaba llevar-tiro la falda con rabia al cesto de la basura

-Tienes algo-no es una pregunta, ruedo los ojos- esos ojos jovencita- me tiro a la cama y hundo mi cara en la almohada, luego grito.

-Aparte de que nos mudaremos nada más- respondo después de calmarme, la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas - este día empeora cada vez.

-Es una gran oportunidad para re-iniciar tu vida- acaricia mi cabello.

-Estaba bien como estaba- respondo malhumorada, los rostros de Tanya y Jessica acude a mi mente, bufó.

-¿Estabas?

-Desde que me dieron la noticia todo ha cambiado.

-Podrás hacer amigos.

-No soy buena haciendo amigos.

-Bueno…

-Mama…- su mirada conecta con la mía

-Podrás hacerlo

-Como tú lo digas mamá.

-No vale si lo dices tan sarcásticamente- aparto la mirada -Solo dale una oportunidad a esta mudanza- bufo- papá y yo estamos muy emocionados por favor disfrútalo- suspiro- danos un año si no te adaptas o no quieres podrás volver.

-¿Hablas enserio?- asiente, un nudo se instala en mi garganta al ver su rostro triste- lo intentare- fija su mirada en mí tal vez buscando mi sinceridad, sus nariz esta roja… ella iba a llorar- puedo conseguir amigos y puedo adaptarme a dónde voy soy la hija perfecta- aunque no estuviera muy segura de todo, sonreí de entusiasmo.

-Vamos a ver una película con tu padre - asiento- y esa falda no se va con nosotros.

-La quemare.

MENSAJE DE: TANYA

PARA: BELLA

TENGO QUE DISCULPARME CON TIGO DEBO

DE ADMITIRTE QUE NO RECUERDO PERO

LO POCO QUE RECUERDO ES HORRIBLE

PERDONAME.

Ignoro el mensaje y sigo empacando en las casas las pertenecías más importantes- mi celular comienza a vibrar.

-Diga- contesto, escucho un suspiro en la otra línea.

-Bella- es Tanya.

-Tanya

-Vale, vale tu eres Bella yo soy Tanya- no contesto nada- Perdón vale, sé que me equivoque… por lo que recuerdo.

-Tanya estoy ocupada, yo tengo que empacar.

-Jessica me ha contado de la mudanza es muy lamentable que te vayas.

-Las noticias vuelan- respondo seca.

-No quiero que te vayas, me harás falta, nos veremos en vacaciones…

-Existe Skype- respondo.

-También llamadas- susurra.

-BELLA- grita mamá.

-Tengo que irme.

-Te quiero, perdóname…

Cuelgo cuando noto que estoy por llorar, pensé que ambas eran mis amigas, les confesé todo. Recuerdo la primera vez que las conocí.

FLASH BACK~

Estaba en mi típico rincón leyendo por quinta vez romeo y Julieta cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, ignore las miradas era costumbre pues era el bicho raro del instituto.

-Hey- gritaron seguí mirando el libro pero ahora no entendía nada, sentí como mis palmas comenzaban a sudar.

No de nuevo- pensé

-Chica- volvieron a decir, esta vez tocaron mi hombro- Hola- me saludo una hermosa rubia, de una figura de infarto y unos ojos que te dan envidia; me encogí en mi asiento.

-Hola- susurro.

-Soy nueva ¿incomodo si me siento aquí?- niego con la cabeza- he venido con una amiga, somos de New York, mi padre tuvo que…

-No creo que sea de mi incumbencia…

-No es molestia, además… somos amigas ¿no?- yo me quedo atónita observando su sonrisa sincera, mi mente repite sus palabras y aun no se las creen.

-¿Tú crees eso?

-Claro, te ves una persona agradable.

-TANYA- gritan, una chica rubia se acerca a nosotras corriendo, es igual de hermosa a Tanya- Hola- me saluda, agito la mano.

-Tenemos una amiga Jess- agacho la cabeza- no, nos hemos presentado correctamente- extiende mi mano- Soy Tanya y ella es Jessica- estrecho la mano con ambas.

-Isabella pero me pueden llamar Bella- contesto con la voz algo ronca, me ruborizo.

-Qué lindo nombre- sonrió- y dime Bella no desearías cambiar de aspecto…

FIN FLASBACK~

Desde ese entonces Tanya y Jessica me cambiaron de pies a cabezas, convirtiéndome de un patito feo a un cisne, desde ese momento recibí el respeto del instituto, me vengue de las personas que se reían y burlaban de mí, mi actitud fue cambiando convirtiéndome en la chica fría y calculadora- cuando me lo proponía (de lo cual no estaba muy orgullosa)-con ellas descubrí el mundo y de cómo adueñarme de él. Desde el principio a Charlie y René no les había gustado mi cambio pero fueron aceptándolo al transcurso del tiempo.

Llevábamos 2 años juntas y por eso me dolía demasiado que Tanya- que era mi mejor amiga- casi gritara a los 4 vientos mi problema.

Mi problema con los hombres era muy complicada y horrible para mí, nunca había tenido contacto con ninguno aparte de mí padre, sentía que mis manos temblaban y el corazón se me aceleraba, soportaba los contactos simples pero no… los que van más a ya. Nunca había dado mi primer beso, por ello nunca he tenido novio, era un poco incómodo para mí no poder aceptar un abrazo, una caricia.

Jacob es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, nos conocíamos de pequeño, hasta llegamos a compartir la misma cuna- ya que yo soy mayor por un año- con él no tenía ese problema, mi teoría era porque era casi mi hermano.

Él es mi sol, el me saca de la oscuridad.

-ISABELLA- salto de la cama y sigo la voz de mi madre, será un día muy largo.

-No puedo creer que te vayas peque- sonrió tristemente.

-Tu eres el menor- le recuerdo, escucho una carcajada.

-Soy más alto que tú, recuerda que tengo 35 años mentales y tú 32- sonrió, una lagrima cae por mi mejilla.

-Te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a ti, pero sabes que te buscare mi princesa y te secuestrare para poder ir a drogarnos con gomitas- comienzo a reírme.

-Espero que lo hagas mi gran lobo- ambos seguimos riendo hasta que un silencio se instala- Jake- susurro.

-Dime cariño.

-Tengo miedo- el suspira.

-Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

En ese momento quise tener su entusiasmo.

-DESPIERTA ISABELLA- grita papá, gruño como respuesta- no me gruñas jovencita tiene que levantarte perderemos el vuelo.

-JA- contesto y me cubro más con las sabanas - NO- grito cuando sentí que papá me sacaba fuera de la cama.

-A levantarse señorita- gruñí, me levanto de un salto- así me gusta- rodeo los ojos y corro al baño, me desnudo rápido para luego entrar a la ducha. Disfruto el caer del agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, trato de que el tiempo se detenga pero en cambio estuvo de mi contra.

-QUEDARAS COMO LA ABUELA SWAN- grita papá, salgo de la ducha a mi pesar y me envuelvo en la bata, observo mi aspecto cansado en el espejo, tomo mi cepillo de dientes y comienzo a cepillarlos con bastante paciencia, miro mi ropa que había acomodado la noche anterior, tome mi celular mientras continuo cepillándome los dientes, tenía un mensaje.

MENSAJE DE: JAKE

PARA: BELLA

TE QUIERO HERMOSA, LLAMAME CUANDO

ESTES EN TODOS TUS SENTIDOS

ESPERO QUE TENGAS UN DÍA HERMOSO.

Sonrío, definitivamente lo iba a extrañar.

-Bella tu papá se va arrancar el bigote- advirtió mamá, tome un poco de agua, hice gárgaras y luego escupí.

-Estaré lista en 30 minutos dile que espere.

-Ok- escucho como mamá se iba de mi habitación.

Me vestí rápidamente, corrí por toda mi habitación buscando mi maleta de mano- en donde estaba mi bolsa de maquillaje- cuando la encontré saque mi mascara de pestañas y un labial no pensaba maquillarme demasiado.

-¿Estas lista?- observo por el espejo como papá sonreía.

-Claro, dame unos minutos por favor- el asiente.

-No te demores- observo de nuevo mi habitación en donde había pasado toda mi vida, no detalle demasiado pues una lagrima ya estaba rodando en mi mejilla. Mire por cada rincón para ver que no quedaba nada, encima de un estante una caja brillaba, me estire para tomarla. Cuando la tuve entre mis manos papá grito.

-BELLA- tome la caja entre mis manos y con cuidado la puse en mi maleta, mire rápidamente la habitación esperando que nada se quedara-BELLA- volvió a gritar, salí corriendo de la habitación, papá me esperaba con mamá cerca al ascensor- por fin- dijo levantando las manos- vamos-tomo las únicas maletas que quedaban, mamá me rodeo con su brazo mi cintura.

-Que emoción- chilla, sonrío. Me había prometido comportarme lo mejor.

Esperamos hasta que el elevador llegara al sótano del edificio, caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, subí en la parte de atrás para luego seleccionar mi lista de reproducción.

-Y bueno despidámonos de este lugar por un tiempo- dice papá saltando en su asiento.

-Adiós- dice mamá mientras se despedía de la nada, negué con la cabeza.

-Esto será un largo día- susurro, me coloque mis audífonos y la hermosa voz de Amy invade el silencio de mi mente.

…

-Al agua patos- grita papá, quito rápido mis audífonos y miro a los lados, estábamos cerca de la pista de despegue.

Bajo del auto tomando mi maleta de paso.

-Cada día hace más calor- se queja mamá.

-Vamos al avión- dice papá, agarro la mano de mamá.

-¿Nuestras maletas?-pregunto, ella ríe.

-Ya lo subirán- dice señalando a unos hombres que comenzaban a bajar las maletas.

-Ok- dije, los seguí atrás mientras ellos caminaban dirigiéndonos a un pequeño avión- ¿usaremos tu avión privado?

-Nuestro avión cariño- susurra.

Subo detrás de ellos, el avión, como me lo esperaba era elegante y en cada sillón tenía las iniciales de la compañía de mi padre (SC), un bar se divisaba cuando entrabas, la cabina del capitán estaba detrás de una puerta de madera con las letras iniciales de la compañía, al avanzar en el avión los asiento desprendían el olor a cuero recién limpiado, los sillones se veían tan cómodos que te daban de ganas de acostarte, pequeñas ventanas se situaban a los lados de cada asiento, mesas despegables se escondían en el espaldar de las sillas.

-Es asombroso- comento admirando el techo una grande ventana te dejaba ver el cielo.

-Ve la habitación- me anima papá.

-¿Hay habitación?- pregunto sorprendida, papá asiente.

Camino rápido al fondo del avión, a los lados de la puerta que conducía a la habitación, había un pequeño baño- que era igual que el de un avión pero con unos toques elegantes- al otro lado una nevera contenía alimentos y bastantes refrescos.

-Adelante- me anima mamá, abro la puerta que conducía a la habitación, era pequeña pero era perfecta, en medio de la habitación una cama matrimonial, con unas simples sábanas blancas deslumbraba la hermosa habitación dorada, los sutiles toques que habían en las paredes y en el techo la convertía en un pequeño paraíso dorado, encima de la cama empotrado en la pared un cuadro de nosotros tres reposaba.

-Que hermoso- miro a mi padre que se sonrojaba.

-Familia Swan por favor tomen sus asientos- ordena el capitán.

-Ya escucharon al capitán así que a sentarse- mamá corre como una niña y se sitúa en los asientos que quedaban en la mitad del avión- ven cariño- anima mamá a mi padre, papá avanza saltando para luego sentarse y tomar a su hermosa esposa por la cintura.

Yo en cambio camino hasta el primer asiento que vi.

-Comenzaremos despegando ahora- comunica el capitán.

-GRACIAS STEFAN, DIGO SEÑOR CAPITAN- bromeo papá.

-Es un placer señor- contesta animado Stefan.

Me siento en el asiento y como había cogido de hábito tome mi celular y coloque de nuevo la misma lista de reproducción, ahora nirvana sonaba lo más fuerte que podían alcanzar mis audífonos; me hice al lado de la ventana para poder observar el exterior, avanzábamos lentamente hasta la pista de despegue. Abroche mi cinturón.

Nos elevamos, sentí como mi corazón y estomago quedaban atrás.

El letrero con la señal de desabrochar los cinturones alumbraba, desabroche el cinturón que mis manos tenía aferrado segundos antes.

Voltee a mirar a mis padres, una pareja de tortolos que ahora se besaban y murmuraban tal vez cosas románticas- Kurt impedía que escuchara- mamá ahora se situaba encima de papá, voltee a mirar de nuevo a la ventana, no quería traumarme.

Después de llegar al aeropuerto note los aviso de "Bienvenido a Seattle", sonreí internamente.

Sentí varias miradas en mí, busco a las personas que me miran cuando noto un chico lo bastante guapo para hacer caer a cualquiera, es como un adonis, su cabello cobrizo deslumbra bajo algunos rayos, era bastante alto, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la mía, era musculoso pero no exageradamente, sus ojos estaban ocultos por unas gafas negras.

-ISABELLA- grita mamá, volteo con toda la elegancia- espéranos jovencita- me reprende cuando ya estaba cerca, miro de nuevo al chico, este me sonríe.

Tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

Tomo mi maleta comienzo andar hacía la salida.

-Seattle-digo.

-Vamos al auto- dice papá, tomo de nuevo mi maleta y lo sigo junto a mamá, rápido observo por última vez al chico pero ya no está.

-¿Estamos lejos?- preguntó a papá cuando tomamos asiento, él sonríe.

-Solo a 3 horas exactas- abro los ojos como platos, el ríe.

-Pe-pero- tartamudeo.

-¿Creías que nos quedaríamos en Seattle?- yo asiento, el niega- será una sorpresa princesa- mamá suelta una risita, la fulmino por el retrovisor.

Tomo mi celular y comienzo a buscar que queda a 3 horas en auto de Seattle, las respuestas salen rápido… Forks, comienzo a mirar fotos de ese lugar pero lo único que queda en mi memoria es el color verde.

ESTAN LOCOS- grito en mi cabeza.

-¿Así que vamos a Forks?- chillo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta mamá, señalo mi celular.

-San Google- respondo y me encojo de hombros.

-Esos celulares siempre acaban la diversión- dice papá en un tono molesto.

-¿Por qué vamos en un auto?- preguntó- ¿No se supone que en Port Ángeles hay un aeropuerto? ¿No es más cerca para nuestro "destino"?- hago comillas con los dedos destino- ¿Por qué gastar más tiempo?- bombardeo con preguntas.

-Tiempo en familia- contesta papá, bufó- cariño me puedes sacar alguno de mis discos- ruedo los ojos, mamá lo duda por instante pero le pasa un de los CD- gran elección cariño- sonríe papá al ver la caratula de su ya desgastado CD.

-Haaa- Grito desesperada- todo menos tus CD.

-Disfruta del viaje- dice, sube el volumen a tal punto que algunos turistas y residentes de Seattle voltean a vernos, me encojo en mi asiento.

* * *

El **Beer pong** es un juego de beber de origen norteamericano en el que los jugadores tratan de encestar desde el extremo de una mesa, con pelotas de ping-pong en vasos llenos de cerveza Normalmente se juega por equipos formados por dos personas y un número variable de vasos dispuestos de forma triangular.

Si tienen alguna recomendación pueden decirme, comentario o cualquier cosa es bien recibida (menos las groserías) jajajajajjaja

Nos leemos luego.


	3. CAP 2: LA CASA

CAP 2: LA CASA

… 3 HORAS ETERNAMENTES DÉSPUES…

-ISABELLA- grita papá, llevo mis manos a mis oídos.

-Papá mis audífonos- digo quitándoselos de las manos.

-Te quedaras sorda jovencita.

-Ya estoy aquí- digo guardando mi celular- ¿llegamos?- digo señalando la hermosa casa (no lo admitiré en voz alta), muerdo mi labio para no sonreír.

-Si señorita- dice papá feliz, extiende su mano para ayudarme a salir del auto.

Mi trasero lo agradece.

Al bajarme del auto quedo boquiabierta al fijarme más detalladamente en la nueva casa, un hermoso jardín se extendía delante de la enorme casa, varias flores se visualizaban, pero una hermosa hilera de rosas son las que captan la atención, hacen un bonito pasillo hacía la entrada.

La casa consistía de 3 pisos, su color blanco le daba una armonía pacifica pero el negro neutralizaba todo, varias ventanas dejaban ver un poco de lo que contenía la casa, el 3 piso era completamente rodeada de ventanas, se podía visualizar un estudio desde aquí.

-Creo que ya no tengo…- mis padres me observaban con cara de "no lo digas mal Isabella"- mis posaderas- finalizo sonrojándome.

-Ni que lo digas- sonríe mamá.

-Creo que tengo más que vosotras- sonríe papá- observen- comienza a caminar como si estuviera modelando lanzando besos a cada lados hasta que llega a la puerta de la casa- el espectáculo sigue- grita, mamá y yo reímos.

Lo seguimos.

La puerta principal a la vista aparentaba ser de 2 metros o un poco más, estaba pintada de negro, rodeada por unos bordes de piedra; con una elegante insignia que dice "Familia Swan"- como no se podía esperar de mamá- había un tapete de "bienvenidos" en la entrada, faroles alumbraban la entrada, a unos pocos metros un columpio para dos esperaba por alguna pareja.

-Deberíamos poner una mesa al frente del columpio- le digo a mamá, ella asiente.

-Después lo haremos mientras tanto sigamos a papá- asiento, al entrar una pared llena de cuadros de nosotros daba la bienvenida a la casa, mire a mamá levantando una ceja ella se encogió de hombros.

-Deberíamos quitar esta foto- digo señalando una donde aparecía sin dientes.

-Te ves bien-ríe mamá, niego con la cabeza- ven sígueme después lo hablaremos- me hace señas de que la siga, avanzamos hacia la izquierda, miro hacia atrás pero una pared con un florero era lo único que había, al retomar de nuevo el camino una gran sala era lo siguiente que veíamos, una gran pantalla estaba colgada de una pared de piedra y debajo de esta una chimenea con madera que esperaba por ser prendida, frente a ella, los grandes- y a la vista- cómodos sillones te invitaban a sentarte, un tapete un poco polvoriento estaba debajo de ellos, la mesa de centro brillaba al recibir la luz que las grandes ventanas de vidrio (que quedaban a los lados del televisor y la chimenea), el bosque se extendía y un hermoso árbol se alcanzaba a ver .

 _Nota mental ir a verlo_.

Fije mi mirada al lado derecho de nosotras, se encontraba un elegante comedor de diez puestos a unos pocos metros estaba una pared que separa la cocina de la sala, en ella había más fotos – que la mayoría eran vergonzosas.

-¿Enserio mamá?- señalo una donde aparecía despeinada con una pijama de oso.

-Tenía que…- se excusó- sigamos-a los lados había dos "puertas" (en realidad no había puertas, solo estaba el espacio )se podía ver la cocina-muy- moderna; camine detrás de mamá mientras ella hablaba de todo lo que se encontraba pero en realidad no entendía nada (no se cocinar y menos de cocina); una gran ventana daba a la vista a un hermoso patio, una piscina, unos columpios y bueno… también el bosque, delante de la gran ventana una mesa redonda con sus sillas contenía unos libros y una tetera con su juego.

La pared que separaba la cocina de la sala estaba llena de dibujos y una pizarra negra tenía escrito con tiza frases de amor- guarde mis comentarios- Salimos por la otra "puerta" y nos encaminamos a las escaleras que quedaban frente a la sala, estas eran de madera.

-Al fondo queda una puerta para salir al patio y un poco cerca queda el cuarto de limpieza- señala mamá una pequeña puerta, divise una placa pero no pude ver que decía- al frente del cuarto de limpieza quedan la lavadora y secadora.

 _Creo que me perderé aquí_.

-Es mientras te acostumbras-adivina mis pensamientos - Vamos- dice tomándome de la mano mientras me jala hacía arriba. Al subir al segundo piso una ventana de vidrio daba la vista a todo el patio, la piscina desde aquí dejaba ver escrito aquí el apellido de la familia.

-Eso es demasiado- digo señalando la piscina.

-Tu padre- se excusa mientras niega con la cabeza.

Caminamos hacia la derecha siguiendo el pasillo, una puerta color caoba se divisaba pero mi vista se dirigía hacia las fotos que estaban repartidas por el pasillo, antes de llegar a la puerta caoba mamá se detiene.

-Esta es una de las habitaciones de invitados- explica mientras abre la puerta, en ella había una cama doble, un escritorio con un estante encima de él, un armario se posicionaba al frente de la cama- hay un baño a ya- señala una puerta que quedaba al lado del armario- lo veremos después es igual que los demás cuartos.

-Quiero ver mi cuarto- digo haciendo un puchero.

-Sera lo último que veremos- agacho la cabeza, cuando ella decía algo se cumplía era inútil discutir (años de experiencia)- Sígueme-dice saliendo de la habitación- cierra la puerta- ordena.

Caminamos hasta la última puerta.

\- Esta será la habitación de tu padre y la mía- golpea primero pero como nadie contesta abre la puerta, la cama estaba en la mitad de la habitación, era una hermosa cama matrimonial con cuatro postes, colgando de ellos una tela roja caía a los lados haciéndola tener un aire antiguo, una alfombra se posicionaba en el centro de ella; frente a la cama una cómoda de aire antiguo contenía algunos libros y cobijas, encima de ella un televisor plasma colgaba de la pared, al lado derecho de la cama detrás de una ventana se podía ver un pequeño balcón, al lado izquierdo algunos metros de la cama se encuentra dos puertas- en la puerta que queda cerca a la cama es el armario de nosotros- explica señalando con un brillo en los ojos las puerta corredizas- y al lado de esta- algunos metros de distancia- queda el baño, nos acercamos pero el sonido de la ducha nos hizo retroceder unos pasos- Ups- retrocedemos en puntas hacía la puerta para salir.

Al salir caminamos hacia las escaleras evitando el final del pasillo, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, lo primero que se divisa es la misma panorámica del segundo piso pero con más altura, desde aquí se podía ver las copas de alguno de los árboles.

-Este es el estudio de tu padre- señala la última puerta del lado izquierdo, caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta- tu padre pidió de que no entráramos sin él- asiento- bueno este en mi estudio – señala la puerta de al lado, estaba lleno de pinturas un poco desordenadas, una máquina de coser quedaba en una esquina mientras que en la otra esquina un escritorio de diferentes colores contenía libros, un portátil- continuemos- la sigo de nuevo hasta el final del pasillo que queda a la derecha.

Al abrir la habitación un hermoso piano negro me daba la bienvenida; varias guitarras, una batería, un violín y un violonchelo estaban bien ordenados invitándote a que fueran tocados y como no, la grandiosa vista le las cimas de algunos árboles te daban un gran paisaje.

-Lo se dan inspiración-me asusta mamá, me llevo la mano al pecho.

-Casi me matas de un susto mamá- digo tratando de calmar mi corazón.

-Perdón, perdón- dice levantando las manos- vamos a conocer tu habitación- sale corriendo del cuarto. La sigo corriendo pero antes de bajar las escaleras, fui con calma.

 _No quieres accidentes Isabella_.

-Pensé que no llegarías- dijo mientras se secaba un sudor falso- bueno esta puerta da a una misma habitación de invitados y ha si abajo hay otra pero más pequeña- dice restándole importancia- ahora si tu cuarto- comienzo a saltar en mi lugar- haz los honores- tomo el pomo de la que ahora va a ser mi habitación, con una leve girada se abrió a lo que era mi paraíso.

Al entrar lo primero que me llamo la atención era la gran biblioteca que tomaba forma de un árbol, varios libros eran las hojas y ramas del hermoso árbol, la pared pintada de verde te hacía recordar cuando veías por alguna de las ventanas de las casas el bosque, la cama al lado de la ventana - y el árbol- se iluminaba con el poco sol que entraba, a lo lejos se podía ver como el sol estaba al punto de ocultarse, el edredón morado como detalle a los pies algunas ramas que subían hasta el punto de perderse, el cabecero de la cama estaba lleno de frases de alguno de mis libros favoritos, la alfombra que estaba en la mitad resaltaba de la madera su tono negro, hacia parecer como un hoyo negro en el cuarto, enfrente de la cama un tocador con un gran espejo hacía juego con la cama, hacia la izquierda una puerta blanca se ubicaba a algunos metros del tocador.

-Es el baño- aclaro mamá.

Camine hacia la puerta, al abrir la puerta un espejo grande de cuerpo completo se extendía hasta llegar a la ducha, una barra contenía fragancias, jabones, maquillaje etc…; al lado de la ducha una bañera- grande- le daba un toque lujoso al baño, el inodoro estaba en una esquina cerca al lava manos.

-Es simple lo sé cariño, pero…

-Es perfecto- la interrumpí- gracias mamá- dije abrazándola- es perfecto todo, prometo que me portare bien- susurre.

-Gracias cariño- una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro- pero la mejor sorpresa- tomo de mis manos y me jalo hacía la otra puerta- tu armario- dijo abriendo dándome otro cuarto (más pequeño pero del tamaño perfecto)- te evite el problema de las compras, hay ropa nueva pero de tu gusto.

-Mamá- chille- Todo es perfecto.

-Espero que si- agacho la cabeza.

-Mamá- susurre, ella levanto rápido la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hablaremos cuando salga papá- trate de hablar pero me tapo la boca- ahora no, cuando el este- asentí- iré a ver cómo esta papá.

¿Qué querrán decirme? ¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Es malo? Mi cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas con varias preguntas, mamá no se había comportado así desde que supe que la abuela fallecido ¿alguien falleció? era tonta la pregunta ya que no quedaba familiares.

Quitándome ideas que comenzaban acumularse en mi cabeza camine hacia mi árbol (biblioteca), pase las yemas de mis dedos con suma delicadeza sobre los lomos de los libros, habían demasiado, a mi corta edad había comenzado a leer, y no era problema para mí acabarme (o devorarme como dice papá) un libro, años tras años se fueron acumulando dando paso a diferentes mundos.

-Cariño ten tu maleta, puedes desempacar si quieres- suspira mamá agotada, camino rápido para tomar las dos maletas.

-Te hubiera ayudado- la regaño

-Bueno iré a subir las demás- voy detrás de ella pero cuando nota mi presencia para de caminar- tu no vienes conmigo ve a tu cuarto- cruzándose de brazos en las escaleras me miraba amenazante, levanto las manos.

-Solo iba ayudar- subo los pocos escalones que había bajado, observo de nuevo las fotos que rodeaba los pasillos (tengo que hablar muy enserio con ellos).

Tomo las dos maletas y comienzo a desempacar, tratando de que quedara todo bien ordenado.

Aburrida tomo uno de mis libros favoritos- cumbres borrascosas- me siento en la silla (que no había notado) estaba al lado del árbol con una lámpara para iluminar mejor.

…

Perdía el conocimiento cuando leía un libro, me metía en ellos y era parte de ellos. Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mi lectura, levanto la mirada y un Charlie sonriente me habría lo brazos, deje el libro con cuidado encima de la silla para luego correr dónde él.

-Gracias papi- digo mientras el calor de su cuerpo me daba la bienvenida, sonreí-creo que me acostumbrare a este pueblo - susurro, siento como su cuerpo se tensa- ¿Qué pasa?- me separo un poco de él para verle la expresión en su rostro.

-Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar contigo- vi que mamá se ocultaba detrás de él.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- digo separándome completamente de papá, ambos se miraron.

-Pues de malo, malo no tanto cariño- aclara mamá, me cruzo de brazos.

-Sera divertido- le sigue papá.

-Cuando dices divertido es porque algo malo pasa papá, díganlo de una vez.

-Bueno… no vivirás con nosotros- abro los ojos como platos- el instituto al que asistirás tiene sus propios dormitorio y…

-¡QUE!- grito.

-Sera divertido, será como una universidad, pero cerca de nosotros, yo mismo cuidare ese instituto.

-¿Instituto o Cárcel?-pregunto.

-Como quieras verlo- dice mamá.

-No quiero- digo como niña pequeña- me gusta la nueva casa y…

 _Tengo miedo a estar sola_.

-Sera solo entre semana, sábado y domingos estarás con nosotros si así lo prefieres.

-No tengo opción ¿verdad?- pregunto derrotada.

-No hija- contesta mamá.-Sera solo un año o…- volteo a mirarla cuando lo dudo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con o…?- pregunto asustada.

-O si quieres durar más- dice atropellando las palabras.

-Ok ¿cuando entro?- pregunto con la esperanza de fuera por un largo tiempo.

-Mañana- contesta papá, abro los ojos como platos- empaca lo que necesites cariño, a primera hora del día saldremos.

-Son un poco estrictos- aclara mamá, asiento.

-¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas?- susurro mientras me rodeo con mis brazos.

-Claro- dicen ambos; antes de salir cada uno deposito un beso en mi mejilla, suspiro. Miro hacia la silla junto al árbol.

-Creo que serás mi amigo durante lo que queda- mi cuello me dolía y la cabeza más pero eso no impidió que pudiera seguir con mi lectura.

Cuando el sol callo, mamá grito para que bajáramos todos a comer.

-Opino que mañana será un gran día- comenta papá con entusiasmo, forzó una sonrisa (nunca me había separado de mis padres por una semana)- Vamos cariño ánimos, conocerás gente nueva y pasara el tiempo muy rápido, en unos pocos días volverás y podremos vernos de nuevos.

-Claro- susurro, toco de nuevo mi comida, se veía deliciosa pero no tenía apetito- iré a empacar- ambos voltean a mirarme, me aclaro la garganta- todavía no lo he hecho- aclaro, ambos asiente y se mandan miradas de preocupación, no comentan nada mientras me retiro.

Al llegar a mi habitación voy directo al baño y me desnudo, entro a la ducha -aunque la bañera me llamaba-suspiro cuando siento el agua caer sobre mi cabeza. Duro todo el tiempo que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, al salir me sentí más relajada pero mi ánimo no cambiaba. No entendía porque me sentía así, se supone -y debe ser así- personas a mi edad quieren libertad, cualquiera en mi lugar y con cabeza razonable estaría feliz al separarse de sus padres, pero un miedo embargaba mi mente y mi cuerpo al pensar de no verlos durante una semana temblaba.

Entre a mi nuevo armario, pero nada me llamaba la atención, el entusiasmo de la mañana se había desvanecido como arena en mis dedos, busque entre los estante y encontré una maleta lo suficientemente grande para guardar ropa y libros en ella. No preste atención a la ropa que empacaba, solo tome lo primero que encontraba-tal vez me arrepintiera después- encima de mi cama libros, esferos, carpetas y un manual esperaban por ser empacados, supuse que fue mamá, tome cada uno y los tire con rabia en la maleta, al instante me arrepentí y los ordene.

Tome el manual que destacaba por un elaborado escudo con las palabras Academia Twilight en gruesos trazos de color negro. Debajo, estaba escrito delicadamente Información para los alumnos nuevos- rodee los ojos.

Contenía las mismas reglas de cada colegio pero dos me llamaba la atención, había toque de queda a las 10:00.

 _Ahora si parece una cárcel_

La otra era de que solo podrían ir los padres los sábados y domingos en horario de visitas para recoger a sus hijos o visitarlos, pero sin ninguna autorización no podrían ir. Era un poco idiota y exagerada la regla pero así son los institutos de ahora ¿no?

Mamá no tardo tanto en subir con mi comida- de nuevo caliente- me entretuvo con algunas anécdotas de cuando ella asistía al instituto con mi padre, me ayudo a empacar lo que ella pensó que me faltaba y al final se fue de mi cuarto dándome el espacio que tanto estaba queriendo.

Al notar que mis ojos se cerraban sin yo quererlo, decidí en dormirme.

* * *

Hola quería aclarar que cuando esta así: _así_ son pensamientos.


	4. CAP 3: NUEVO INFIERNO

CAP 3: NUEVO INFIERNO

-La semana pasara muy rápido ya lo veras- mamá animaba el ambiente sacando cosas positivas del nuevo instituto y motivándome.

-Eso espero- respondí sin apartar mi mirada de la ventana. El recorrido al nuevo instituto era largo, había pasado ya treinta minutos y no se llegaba a observar nada de civilización, abandonamos el pueblo después de los quince minutos y nos internamos al bosque dejando toda civilización.

-¿Dónde queda?- pregunté ya irritada de ver los mismos colores.

-Estamos cerca- papá miraba a todos los lados mientras apretaba el volante- llegamos- celebro orgulloso- te dije que faltaba poco- asentí, aparte mi vista de mi ventanilla para poder mirar mejor. Un gran castillo se observaba cada vez mejor que nos acercábamos, un jardín pulcro se ampliaba haciendo un camino para los autos, un escudo recién pulido daba la bienvenida desde la entrada.

-¿Es una castillo?- pregunte.

-Es un instituto cariño- corrigió papá.

-Cariño llama para que nos abran- sugirió mamá al percatarse que las rejas de hierro con el símbolo del instituto no se abrían para dar paso.

-Ya voy mujer- papá tomo una pequeña caja en donde un botón rojo y brillante esperaba hacer apretado- has los honores cariño- paso la pequeña caja a mamá, ella con una gran sonrisa apretó el botón, automáticamente las puerta se abrieron con un pequeño chillido.

El auto avanzo ante la atenta mirada de algunos estudiantes que paseaban, jugaban o solamente estudiaban. Me encogí en mi asiento, todos vestían ropa que a la vista era cara.

 _Debí ponerme algo mejor._

Llevaba puesto unos jeans rasgados, una camiseta de la banda SOAD*, mi cazadora y mis inseparables converse.

Note que alguien me observaba, una chica pequeña con cara de hada me sonreía, fruncí el ceño al ver su carísimo bolso. Voltee para ocultarme de su mirada, vi mi maleta y lo compare con el bolso de la hada, era como un trapo sucio al lado de una seda brillante y limpia.

Amaba mi maleta, y estaba orgullosa de llevarla en mi antiguo instituto, los taches y parches de las bandas le daba un estilo único, unas cadenas colgaban a los lados y los botones – de bandas- que Jake me había regalado hacia que tuviera significado esta maleta.

 _No debe importarte… lo único que importa eres tú._

-Es un bonito lugar- mamá observa el lugar con aire juvenil, sonreía como si recordara los viejos tiempos.

Un grande círculo lleno de flores se situaba en el centro del camino de piedra, de las grandes puertas sale una mujer de tal vez unos 35 años o más, su elegancia me hace dudar mi ropa y aspecto, su caminar elegante hace que su pequeña cadera no sea un impedimento para dar un aire de autoridad.

-Al agua patos- dice ansioso papá, todos bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo, siento varias miradas en mi espalda, acomodo mi maleta tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

Observo el rostro de la mujer, su rostro con forma de corazón le da un aire tierno, unas pequeñas pecas se esparcen por los pómulos y una pequeña nariz; sus ojos curiosos son de un azul intenso, una sonrisa se instala en unos labios carnosos y rosados, dos cejas delgadas se alzan al ver mi atuendo- me muerdo el labio y tomo con más fuerza mi maleta.

-Directora Cullen- saluda papá con una sonrisa, mamá lo sigue y hacen una pequeña reverencia. Los tres ríen como si se conociera hace años.

-Charlie te he dicho que me tutees- la directora golpea el hombro de papá - René cuanto tiempo sin verte- abraza a mamá con una grande sonrisa, luego fija su mirada en mí- y esta hermosa jovencita debe ser Isabella Swan- asiento y camino cuidando en no tropezarme.

-Bella- la corrijo, extiendo mi mano pero ella la quita, la miro con asombro pero ella mantiene su blanca sonrisa y en una acción que no me esperaba la directora se abalanza encima de mí y me abraza tan fuerte como lo hacía la abuela Swan.

-Soy Esme Cullen la directora de este instituto- señala el lugar- bienvenida espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado- asiento.

-Es muy hermoso.

-Muchas gracias tratamos de que sea lo mejor para nuestros estudiantes- observo a papá un poco incómodo por el saludo y la comodidad que la directora habla conmigo.

-Esme estamos muy agradecido que aceptaras a mi hija- ella le resta importancia con la mano.

-Gracias a ti sé que estaremos más seguros- abraza a papá de nuevo- no te pongas celosa René sabes que solo tengo ojos para Carlisle- mamá ríe y niega con la cabeza- bueno a lo que venimos acá- voltea unos 180 grados dándonos ahora la espalda, comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, los tres la seguimos- el instituto Twilight ha remontado desde generaciones, la educación es lo más importante en este lugar. El respeto, la disciplina y la nobleza es uno de los grandes requerimientos y grandes valores que conservamos desde que se creó este instituto.

Mi mirada pasa de un lugar a otro detallando cada lugar, ostentoso es la primera palabra que se me viene a la cabeza al ver la decoración.

 _Nada comparado con Phonex._

Un tapete color vino tinto se abre camino por toda la mitad del lugar, postes de madera se alzan hasta llegar a cuatro metros de altura, unas escaleras se divisan al final del pasillo, su madera reluciente da la bienvenida al lugar, pancartas se esparcen por cada lados detrás de un vidrio dándole un poco de orden, puertas se reparten a cada lado, casilleros de color dorado separan las puertas por varios metros.

-Muy elegante- elogia papá.

-Nos encanta- comenta entusiasmada la directora- en la primera planta está las oficinas de algunos profesores, está la oficina de correspondencia, está la oficina de la señora Williams- se detiene y señala una puerta color negro con una placa que dice oficina de ayuda- si te pierdes o necesitas ayuda la señora Williams estará encantada de ayudarte- asiento, me siento incomoda al ver que algunos alumnos entran mirándome detalladamente- la cafetería queda en este lugar- señala la puerta grande que está rodeada por unas filas de casilleros.

-Directora- grita la voz de una chica, todos voltean pero yo me quedo observando las relucientes escaleras.

-Bree ¿Cómo estás?- se dirige la directora a la portadora de la voz, una chica de mediana estatura brinca en cada pie, su melena negra desciende hasta la mitad de la espalda, lleva un buzo con el logo de la academia.

-Directora los chicos han tenido un accidente en la cancha por favor vaya a ver- dice Bree nerviosa.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- Bree asiente- tengo bastante confianza en ti cariño por favor guía a la familia Swan y enséñales el instituto.

-Con mucho gusto- la directora asiente.

-Perdonen el deber llama- dice la directora.

-Te acompañamos- propone mamá.

-Estaré bien- digo sarcásticamente.

-Te amamos cariño pórtate bien-papá frunce el ceño y luego me abraza.

-Todo pasara rápido hablamos esta noche- dice mamá, suspiro.

-Toma aquí está lo que podrías necesitar, está un mapa del instituto, la llave del cuarto y algunos reglamentos.

-Gracias- digo, papá y mamá se acerca y me abrazan, deposita cada uno un beso en mis mejillas y luego salen corriendo detrás de la directora mientras ríen.

-Tus padres y la directora son buenos amigos ¿no?-me encojo de hombros.

-Isabella- me presento.

-Bree- asiento- bueno- señala el lugar- te mostrare todo rápido no hay cosas interesantes- observo el lugar- esta planta…

-La directora ya lo mostro- la interrumpo, me sonrojo cuando suelta una carcajada.

-Claro Esme es muy entusiasta respecto a la academia y por supuesto sus hijos- suspira dramáticamente- ¿Te dieron un mapa?- asiento- ¿Podrías dármelo?- extiendo el mapa- veamos- extiende el mapa, trato de no abrir la boca, el lugar es enorme- Veras aquí- señala la mitad del mapa un cuadro grande- es dónde empieza todo, estamos justamente aquí, en realidad en este lugar es dónde están todas las asignaturas, esta también los clubs, la cafetería, y bueno todo que te pueda servir como ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?

-Si claro enfermería, punto de atención, y las oficinas de los docentes- asiento- vale en este lado- señala al lado izquierdo (de la sede principal)- estos son los dormitorios de las chicas, y aquí- señala ahora al lado derecho (de la sede principal)- queda los dormitorios de los chicos, está prohibido ir dónde los chicos y se viceversa.

-Ok.

-Vale atrás de aquí quedan las canchas y bueno el gimnasio.

-Gracias.

-Todavía no me des las gracias, te llevare a tu habitación, ven- notó que comienza a tomar mi maleta que estaba en el piso.

-No, tranquila yo puedo- la quito apenada de sus manos.

-Puedo ayudar me sentiré ofendida si no me dejas- ruedo los ojos- hablo enserio- me rindo- he estado en el gimnasio por algo Bella- rio- ¿puedo llamarte Bella?

-Eres la primera persona que me llama así sin que yo lo diga.

-Lo vi en tu maleta- me sonrojo al recordar que Jake había escrito BELLA - Por cierto amo tu maleta ¿dónde la conseguiste?

-La hice.

-ES LA MEJOR MALETA DEL MUNDO

Caminamos por todo el campus para llegar a los dormitorios de las chicas, pude notar que la mayoría que pasaban me miraban como un bicho raro. Bree estuvo hablando todo el camino de bandas y varios temas que teníamos en común, en alguno momento, sin perder el tiempo me señalaba los lugares que serían importante conocer, por lo que había visto y escuchado de Bree tenían un pequeño salón de música para practicar en los tiempos libres, quedaban a unos metros de los dormitorios de las chicas al lado de una gran fuente.

-Fue una gran noche, aunque el incendio hizo que todos perdiéramos algunos puntos en ciertas clases y… oh mira esta es tu habitación, levante la mirada.

Después de entrar a un nuevo ostentoso lugar (igual que la sede principal) y sentir como varias chicas me miraban no había levantado la mirada hasta ahora. Mi puerta como me lo había imaginado, era de madera con una placa de oro, mi número de habitación era la 401- si estaba en el cuarto piso, gracias a dios había ascensor- la puerta tenía un pequeño hueco como un buzón.

-Bienvenida a la academia.

-Gracias.

-Me llamo Bree no dudes en hablarme si necesitas algo estaré para ti-asentí- mi habitación es la 305 no dudes en llamarme y un día de estos deberíamos ir a un toque*

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por no dejarme botada- rio.

-Puedes escribirme- me pasa un papel con su número- podemos encontrarnos para el almuerzo- asiento, no muy convencida, Bree es muy agradable pero sigo algo distante-Ten un lindo día- me abraza como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo para luego dirigirse a las escaleras sin verme, busque las llaves en mi cazadora.

-Mierda- susurro al no encontrarlas, definitivamente la había perdido. Golpee la puerta esperando a que alguien me abriera, pero nadie salió, bufé. Iba a tomar mi maleta para buscar a alguien pero una chica rubia se asomó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruño, su rostro tenía una mascarilla.

-Yo…- trate de no reírme pero se veía demasiado graciosa, una carcajada broto de mi garganta. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus pantuflas de conejo eran muy cómicas, su rostro se llenó de ira y parecía el grinch con esa mueca y la mascara verde.

-Idiota- cerró la puerta en mis narices. Volví a tocar mordiendo mi labio para no volverme reír-Mira no soy de las personas que ayudan a la gente perdida, si te has perdido existen puntos o personas que si te querrán ayudar.

-No me he perdido, esta es mi habitación- aclare, señalo mis maletas.

-Ha la nueva- me miro de arriba abajo, sostuve su mirada cuando llego a mi rostro- Pasa- tome mis maletas y entre.

El cuarto era exageradamente grande. Era un cuadro exacto, en cada esquina podrías ver y tal vez sentir un aire diferente.

\- Este es el baño- señala la puerta que queda al lado derecho mío, no detalle nada ya que mi vista seguía recorriendo la "habitación".

 _CUARTO, parece un mini- apartamento._

En medio de la habitación había una pequeña mesa rectangular con cuatro cojines repartidos en cada lado, una alfombra redonda de color vino tinto tenía un aspecto muy suave. Observe al lado derecho- en la esquina derecha- una cama sencilla se posicionaba al rincón, esta tenía una colcha lila degradada con demasiados cojines y peluches- dándole una aire tierno- al lado de la cama- en la pared- un corazón estaba formado por fotos; en el techo y en la pared varias luces LED con carteles eran repartidas por el lugar, un pequeño escritorio con aspecto de madera antigua reposaba al lado de la cama con libros, una lámpara y una laptop; una pequeña ventana- posicionada cerca a la cama y el corazón- te daba vista al bosque y parte del campus.

-Es la esquina de Alice.

En medio del cuarto- frente a la cama de Alice y de otra- un armario GIGANTE llegaba al techo, tal vez llegando a los dos metros o más. En la otra esquina una cama igual que la de Alice se posicionaba en el rincón, cerca de una ventana del mismo tamaño que la anterior. La cama tenía una colcha roja con tonos negros, en el techo varias luces rojas colgaban como una cortina, en el espaldar de la cama varias fotos estaban repartidas sin ningún orden, al lado de la cama un escritorio negro del mismo tamaño que el de Alice contenía libros y una computadora grande.

-Mi esquina- señalo dónde estaba la cama con la colcha roja con negro- y por último tu esquina- señalo una esquina sombría, sin ningún color… aburrida- podrás notar que no hay nada, esta todo intacto, tienes tu propio armario- señala un armario del mismo aspecto que el anterior- y un escritorio- señala el escritorio que quedaba al lado de mi nueva cama- puedes traer lo que quieras y decorar como quieras- hizo una pausa, soplo una de sus uñas recién pintadas de rojo sangre- podrás decorar solo tu esquina y dejar tus cosas de aseo en el baño- asentí, mi mente comenzaba a pensar en las diferente formas que podría decorar ese lugar.

 _Tendrá que ser azul, podría poner unas luces LED, y colocar unas frases por toda la pared_ \- sonreí por mis pensamientos.

-Por cierto soy Rossalie, Rose para los amigos, tú- me señalo con el dedo- puedes llamarme Rossalie- estiro su mano.

-Isabella-tomo mis maletas y sin tomar su mano camino a mí esquina. Escucho como jadeaba y luego gruñía.

-Eres la nueva – grita alguien, volteo a mirar a la dueña de la voz, frente a mí se encontraba una clase de duendecillo con facciones finas, tenía pelo corto rebelde, con cada punta señalando a una dirección de un color negro azabache, sus ojos azules mostraban calidez.

 _Es la chica del bolso caro._

-Soy Isabella- me presento.

-Soy Alice- se señala ella misma, ríe delicadamente no como la ruidosa risa de Jessica-Ella es Rossalie.

-Ya me he presentado- comenta Rossalie- pérdida de tiempo créeme.

-Rose- la regaña ella-¿eres nueva verdad?

-¿no lo acabas de decir?-respondo, la rubia frunce el ceño y noto como se pone alerta.

-Claro… - susurra Alice- que tonta- sonríe y me extiende la mano, me quedo mirándola fijamente, al darse cuenta de que no pienso estrecharla la baja lentamente- esto…- noto como comienza a ponerse nerviosa y su expresión me hace dar cuenta que esta confundida, supongo que nadie la había rechazado

 _Que ingenua ¡JA!_

 _-_ Pensábamos que querías unas amigas y alguien que te mostrara la maravillosa Academia, créeme te puede perder de lo grande que es, y no tienes que llegar tarde el primer día de clases y…

-Ya me lo han mostrado gra…

-Tal vez tengamos clases juntas y…

-Oye…

-Sería muy emocionante, podríamos pintarnos las uñas juntas y…

-¿Hablas tanto?- digo exasperada, odiaba que no me dejaran hablar.

-Creo que si- esta susurra, comienzo a sentirme un poco mal por haberle contestado así.

 _Bella céntrate es amiga de la rubia, no puede ser buena._

-Se nota- digo un poco con amabilidad, ella sonríe.

-Podríamos ser mejores amigas…- digiero lentamente las palabras de ella, es muy rápido.

-No soy de las que se confían en los demás tan rápido- la interrumpo acomodándome un mechón de mi cabello- y por ellos no creo que lleguemos a ser "mejores amigas" tan rápido- digo haciendo comillas y tratando de hacer su misma voz.

-Ella trataba de ser amigable- Defiende la rubia a Alice.

-Pues que no lo sea- digo cruzándome de brazos, observo ahora los puños que tiene a los lados de su cuerpo Rossalie, cuando veo que se me va a lanzar tomo mi posición para defenderme.

 _Odio mis malditos nervios-_ estos me hacen reaccionar de la peor forma, me comienzo a sentir mal por Alice pero soy muy orgullosa para retractarme.

-Prefiero que me arranquen las uñas que ser la amiga de una engreída y…

-Rossalie – la frena Alice, suelto un suspiro de alivio.

 _No quiero tener problemas... por ahora_

-Bueno… esto si necesitas algo puedes decirnos…- continúa ella pero Rossalie la interrumpe.

-¿Qué?- grita Rossalie- no se lo merece Al- levanto mi mano haciendo que se calle.

-Desempacare si no les importa- les doy a ambas las espaldas y saco de mi bolso mi celular; busco mi lista para quitar la rabia y la culpa, la voz de Alissa White me hace sonreír. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como la rubia golpea con rabia una almohada mientras que la peli negra me mira con tristeza, fijo mi mirada en mi maleta antes de que me sienta más culpable.

Comienzo a sacar mi ropa una por una y las deposito en el armario sin ningún orden exacto, pero luego me arrepiento y comienzo a organizarlas. Noto por el rabillo del ojo que Alice me extiende una camiseta- suspiro.

-Gracias- susurro, no logro escuchar lo que me contesta ya que la voz de Alissa sigue sonando. Alice me ayuda a desempacar sin importar que siga con mis audífonos, agradezco internamente su ayuda. No tardamos demasiado en organizar. Mis libros comienzo a colocarlos en el escritorio ordenándolos de los más importantes a los que no me llaman la atención. Dejo mi kit de aseo que mamá había empacado para lo último, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sin apartar mi vista de la puerta del baño me dirijo a ella.

El baño era más grande que el de mi casa- nueva- al entrar un retrete quedaba al lado derecho, al lado izquierdo un lavado con un espejo grande, frente a la puerta una ducha y una bañera me llamaban- negué con la cabeza- al lado del retrete había un armario que llegaba al pecho- lo abrí- todo lo que una chica necesitaba estaba aquí, varias barras lo dividían, note que había unas etiquetas en algunas barras que decían "ROSE" "AL" y en una que quedaba abajo " CHICA NUEVA", guarde mi estuche en la casilla que decía "CHICA NUEVA", no ocupaba demasiado espacio como el de mis compañeras. Después de dejar todo ordenado salí a mi habitación, frente a la puerta una enorme caja esperaba- sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro- quite mis audífonos y observe que Alice me sonreía.

-Es para ti, no la he abierto, creo que la han enviado tus padres.

-Gracias- con esfuerzo toma la caja y la llevo hasta mi "esquina". En la caja había una colcha azul con decoración de encaje en los bordes, un cuadro de mis padres y yo, pintura blanca y azul, una lámpara blanca y unas luces azules con blanco.

Tome todo y comencé acomodarlo, por suerte la cama tenía unas delicadas sábanas blancas, coloque la lámpara en mi escritorio, con un poco de cinta comencé a repartir las luces por el techo para luego enrollarla en el cabecero de mi cama, decidí que después pintaría.

-Vamos a la cafetería- me avisa Alice- si quieres puedes…

-No gracias-respondo rápido sin ser grosera.

-Como quieras- contesta Rossalie, toma la mano de Alice y las arrastra fuera de la habitación. Por último vi que apagaba la luz y me dejaba a oscuras. Camine resignada para poder prender las luces- mi estómago suena- levanto mi muñeca para poder ver las horas… 2:30p.m.

 _¡HA PASADO MÁS DE 4 HORAS!_

Mi estómago vuelve a gruñir con más fuerza, corro por mi maleta y salgo de la habitación.

Durante el camino me sorprendo al notar que no había tantas personas como en esta mañana, antes de entrar a la cafetería pensé en disculparme con las chicas – si las veía- y buscar a Bree para poder arreglar el asunto de mis llaves.

Cuando entro en la cafetería entendí por qué el campus estaba casi solo, la puerta chirrió cuando cerro, TODOS los estudiantes voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el ruido- me ruborice- agache la cabeza y seguí hasta donde comenzaba la fila para pedir comida, sentía todavía la mirada clavada de algunos estudiantes, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

 _No están hablando de ti, cálmate- me mentí._

-Dicen que es la hija de un policía o algo así.

-Yo he escuchado viene de Phonex.

-No creo con esa piel tan blanca…

-Yo creo que es una mentirosa de primera.

-Debe ser una…

Sostuve la respiración, era imposible que tuvieran ya tanta información de mí y me trataran ya tan mal.

-¿Qué quieres cariño?- detrás de la barra una señora que aparentaba 40 años me sonreía.

-…

-¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?- escuche que algunos se reían.

-Una manzana- susurre.

-¿Segura que no quieres más?- negué con la cabeza, quería ya salir de ahí- Toma- me tendió una manzana verde.

-Gracias- mi estómago gruño a verla, fui a dar un mordisco cuando sentí que me tambaleaba. Esperando a que llegara el impacto, sentí unos brazos tomándome de la cintura antes que callera. Sentí una risa al lado mío, antes de ver el rostro de la persona que había detenido mi caída; observe que Rossalie se tapaba la boca para no reírse, su mirada de burla me hizo enojar, note que tenía uno de sus pies extendidos… comprendí que ella era la causante de que casi me estrellara con el piso- gruñí, eso hizo que ella ampliara su sonrisa.

-SUELTAME- grite mientras quitaba las manos de la persona que aún me sostenía, note que era mi "salvador" unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda me observaban confundidos, pasó sus manos por su cabello cobrizo, su boca estaba formando una línea.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó tratando de tocarme, me aleje instintivamente.

-Que te importa- escupí.

-Vamos Bella mi amigo solo te ayudaba de tu accidente, deberías agradecérselo- Rossalie me sonreía malvadamente.

-Púdrete- me gire evadiendo la mirada de mi "salvador" y de la rubia. Camine sin agachar la cabeza hasta la salida, los estudiantes de la cafetería me siguieron con la mirada hasta que salí de su visión. Camine hacia la oficina de ayuda.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó la señora detrás de un escritorio bien organizado.

-Si- susurre.

-Bueno cariño esos ojos me están mintiendo- me encogí de hombros.

-He perdido mis llaves, mi habitación es la 401.

-Oh claro, supongo que eres la hija de Charlie.

-¿Conoce a mi padre?- frunzo el ceño.

-Si es un caso tremendo, te pareces a él… directos al punto- disimulo la risa con una tos.

-Supongo que sí.

-Toma- me extiende las llaves.

-Gracias- guardo mis llaves en mi maleta, noto que aun llevo la manzana.

-ISABELLA- grita alguien a mi espalda.

-Alice.

-Perdona, Rossalie es un poco.

-Idiota si lo se

-No es…- quedo mirando hacia la puerta de la cafetería- solo debes de darle tiempo ella no es así- me encojo de hombros- mira te traje esto- me extiende una bolsa, frunzo el ceño- no tiene veneno lo prometo- alza la mano en modo de juramento, abro la bolsa para encontrar toda clase de alimentos- no sé en realidad que te gusta así que tome un poco de todo.

-Gracias- ella se encoje de hombros.

-Me tengo que ir- asiento, noto que anda con saltitos como una bailarina, desaparece de mi vista al entrar en la cafetería.

Camino directo a mi habitación si levantar la mirada, el campus se estaba de nuevo llenado de personas, algunos jugaban mientras que otros solo caminaban.

Al entrar en la habitación decidí en vengarme de Rossalie, las latas de pintura me hicieron sonreír… ya sabía cómo.

Corrí al baño sin perder el tiempo, era de gran ayuda las etiquetas que había en las gavetas. Tome el tarro de shampoo para luego verter un poco de pintura azul; para asegurarme tome todos los tarros que fueran de ella, vertí en cada uno pintura azul. Cuando escuche que abrían la puerta, corrí hasta mi lado del cuarto y comencé acomodar mi colcha.

-Fue muy gracioso, enserio no puedo dejar de reír- gruñí al escuchar a Rossalie- Oh pero mira quien está aquí Al, torpe Bell- seguí sin apartar la mirada de las cajas.

-Cállate Rose- le reprende Alice.

…

Pase toda la tarde con mis audífonos a todo volumen, ignorando las bromas y chistes de Rossalie, desempaque todo, dejando toda mi esquina organizada, había decidido pasarme la cena y seguir alimentándome con la comida que Alice me había dado.

Mientras las chicas cenaban me bañe para aprovechar tiempo, deje mis cosas listas para el otro día cuando recibí una llamada. Salí de la ducha chorreando agua para tomar el teléfono.

-Diga- conteste, tome una toalla para envolverme en ella.

-Bell´s.

-Jake.

-No me has llamado- me regaño.

-Lo siento han sido días muy difíciles.

-Peque ¿estás bien?

-Creo que sí, ya sabes el primer día es algo… raro.

-¿No te han hecho nada?

-No.

-Vale, me avisas si algo y voy y les rompo la cara a alguien- bufé- sabes que soy capaz.

-¿Vas a salir de Phonex por mí?

-Claro princesa- suspiro.

-Desearía que lo hicieras- hubo silencio en la otra línea- Jake te extraño espero poder verte pronto, me haces falta.

-Nos veremos pronto peque- promete, sonrió- Bells tengo que irme, llámame seguido o escríbeme no te vayas a desaparecer y hacer que te reporte como persona desaparecida.

-No lo hare, seguimos en contacto.

-Descansa princesa.

-Te quiero lobo.

-Y yo a ti- luego escuche como la llamada se cortaba, suspire saliendo del baño.

Tome una de mis pijama para ponérmela, acomode el celular debajo de la almohada, me introduje dentro el calor de mi cama, deje que unas lágrimas salieran… Había cambiado todo tan rápido, mientras Morfeo me tomaba escuche como Rossalie gritaba por el charco que había dejado en el piso, sonreí.

Mientras la inconsciencia me tomaba prometí no entregar mi corazón fácilmente, bajar mi orgullo y saber elegir con quien estar, los rostros de Bree y Alice vinieron a mi mente, eran buenas conmigo.

 _Una semana de prueba…_

* * *

SOAD: System Of A Down, es una banda muuuuuy cool.

Toque:En mi país o bueno en mi entorno, se dice así a un concierto dónde participan bandas que pueden no ser conocidas; es un concierto pequeño pero no por ello malos.


	5. CAP 4: CONOCIENDONOS

**CAP 4: CONOCIENDONOS.**

A la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertarme, tome mi ropa (que ya había alistado) y entre sin hacer ruido al baño, tome una ducha rápida y al salir una Rosalie algo despeinada esperaba en la puerta.

-Mi turno- di un paso a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Lista para el primer día?- me pregunto Alice algo soñolienta.

-No, pero sé que puedo- me encogí de hombros, tome algo de mascara para aplicarme y un poco de labial.

-Espero que tengas suerte.

-Gracias- susurre agradecida.

-Podrías ir con nosotras a desayunar- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y estar con cruela devil?- señale hacia la puerta del baño, ella se tapó la boca para no reír- no gracias, estaré bien créeme- asintió, tome mi maleta para salir- nos vemos en la tarde- tome la perilla de la puerta para salir pero un grito me hizo detenerme.

-LA MATARE - grito Rossalie, ajuste mi maleta y salí a correr, no tome el ascensor solo baje corriendo las escaleras.

…

Así fue la primera semana, Rose trataba de "cazarme" para poder vengarse pero no lo conseguía ya que yo me despertaba antes y salía más temprano, en las noches llegaba tarde para qué Rossalie ya estuviera dormida, en esos momentos Alice me respaldaba y me avisaba cuando ya estaba dormida; aun no tenía buena comunicación con ella pero ese duende se estaba ganando mi cariño; la mayoría de las veces me la pasaba con Bree o con Ángela - una chica muy reservada pero muy amigable, que había conocido en literatura, nos conocimos en un debate de la Divina Comedia, desde entonces solo hablamos de libros, discutiendo o dando nuestras opiniones sobre ellos.

Era viernes y el fin de semana ya estaba cerca, la semana se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba sentada desayunando cuando Bree entro como un relámpago.

-Hola- dijo cuando llego a la mesa, la salude con la mano ya que tenía comida en la boca -¿Le has hecho eso?- fruncí el ceño- a Rossalie, el pelo azul- asentí con la cabeza, no pude evitar reír- sí que tienes agallas, nadie se ha metido con Hale nunca- dijo eufórica, me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que merecía algo de su propia medicina- rió.

-Tienes huevos- me atragante mientras reíamos- oh mira aquí viene unos amigos- comenzó hacer señas con las manos- chicos les presento a Bella- salude con la mano a cada uno- Bella él es mi hermano Félix- señalo a un chico atractivo, alto, musculoso de pelo azabache y de una mirada muy intensa- mi loca amiga Sam- señalo a una chica de estatura mediana, mirada salvaje, una cabellera rubia que llegaba a mitad de su espalda- Kate- señalo una chica alta, de mirada tierna y una larga cabellera rubia- y por último el famoso Demetri, ten cuidado es un bromista de primera- sonreí al notar que me hacía muecas, era un chico más bajo que Félix, poco musculoso y a la diferencia de Félix su mirada era amigable.

-Hola- salude.

-Hola chica nueva- me sonroje- vaya entrada que hiciste en la cafetería el lunes- sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

-Vamos van a convertir a Bella en un tomate- bromeo Sam, sonreí.

El transcurso del desayuno fue divertido y muy cómodo, al igual que Bree, sus amigos y hermano eran muy amigables y teníamos cosas en común, me entere que Félix, Sam y Demetri tenían una banda que tocaba cada sábado en una cafetería de Forks y Port Angeles, prometí que un día los vería tocar.

Al igual que yo Sam tenía biología así que decidimos en ir las dos.

-Es hora de que inicien las clases, así que a esparcirse- grito Sam mientras salía corriendo.

-Te aviso desde el comienzo todos aquí están locos- me aviso Kate.

-Podré soportarlo- bromee, me despedí de cada uno y salí de la cafetería caminando con algunas personas observándome.

…

-El señor Banner es un profesor que…- hice señas para que continuara- seré mala, dejare que te hagas tu propia opinión- rodee los ojos.

-Buenos días clase- entro un señor de más de 30 años empujando un carro con unos microscopios- por lo que me doy cuenta hay una alumna nueva- me pare del lado de Sam para poder dar la hoja de asistencia que me había dado la Señora Williams- Isabella Swan un gusto.

-Bella- corregí.

-Bien Bella- asentí- veo que ya tiene una amiga- me sonroje- bueno pues puede que parezca malo pero quiero que se haga con el señor Cullen- señalo a mi "salvador", asentí, camine al lugar de Sam dónde estaban mis cosas.

-Suerte Bella- me susurro, trague saliva.

Camine ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros, "Cullen" no dirigió la mirada hacia mí y eso lo agradecí internamente, tome asiento sin mirar a nadie en específico.

-Bien alumnos como primera nota- escuche a varios quejarse- que malo soy ¿cierto?- todos contestaron a coro sí, menos mi compañero- bueno jugaremos por la cebolla de oro- saco entre su maleta una cebolla pintada de dorado- varios se quejaron- esto tendrá nota y quien sabe tal vez ayude para alguna evaluación…

-Tenemos que ganar- susurraron.

-El juego es sencillo solo tiene que adivinar que tienes estas laminas, escribirlas en sus cuadernos, el equipo que primero acabe y tenga todo bien gana la- hizo redobles (muy malos por cierto)- CEBOLLA DE ORO. Sin más comenzó a pasar por cada puesto- equipo- repartiendo los instrumentos correspondientes, cuando llego a mi lado tome con agilidad el microscopio y comencé a poner la lámina.

-¿Si eres buena en esto?- me pregunto Cullen asustándome de paso.

-¿Por qué no podría?- conteste ofendida.

-Bueno, solo preguntaba- escuché como bufaba.

-Yo estaba contestando.

…

La clase pasó entre murmullos y risas, mi compañero y yo en cambio nos mantuvimos callados- después de mi comentario- convertimos el trabajo en una competencia por quien contestaba mejor, íbamos en empate y ambos ya nos estábamos frustrando.

-Hemos acabado, deberíamos pasar ya- dije, Cullen asintió. Caminamos hasta el señor Banner.

-¿Han acabado?- asentí mientras que Cullen contestaba.

-Sí señor.

-Espero que hayas dejado a la señorita Swan hacer algo.

-El trabajó lo hicimos entre los dos, debo de admitir que es muy buena- me ruborice pero no aparte la mirada del señor Banner.

-Pues han ganado la cebolla de oro, felicitaciones- tome la cebolla de oro con algo de incomodidad- como ganadores los dejare salir temprano, pueden irse- asentí, dirigiéndome a mi puesto, tome mis cosas para luego comenzar a salir.

-Qué envidia Bella- dijo Sam mientras salía, le saque la lengua.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- me despedí con la mano.

Salí del salón con la idea de ir a mi cuarto a pintarlo pero los pasos de alguien aproximándose me hicieron detenerme.

-Creo que deberías quedártela- extendió la cebolla Cullen.

-Gracias… creo- susurre- pero creo que deberías quedártela, en realidad no sé qué podría hacer con una cebolla dorada.

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo tomando la cebolla, yo incomoda negué- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no te conozco.

-No soy un asesino en serie.

-No quiero que me acompañes, quiero irme sola.

-El lunes te salve la vida, te salve de que te calleras- me recordó.

-Lo recuerdo bien pero no veo el motivo de porque debería dejar que me acompañes.

-Porque me parece justo.

-¿Justo?- solté una carcajada.

-Claro sería como si me agradecieras el haberte salvado- rodee los ojos- no me pediste las gracias en vez de eso me gritaste.

-No lo lamento y dejando finalizado el tema, me iré.

-Pues te sigo- gruñí.

-Lo que quieras hacer, no me importa- tome mi maleta frente a mi pecho y comencé a caminar rápido.

-Pareces un gatito molesto es divertido- gruñí- hasta haces los mismos sonidos- comenzó a reírse. Acelere más los pasos a tal punto que estaba corriendo, corrí por todo el campus con Cullen aun siguiéndome- vamos gatito no corras- subí las escaleras de un tirón, cuando llegue al cuarto piso estaba sudando.

-Que físico gatito.

-Me llamo Isabella no gatito.

-¿No era Bella?

-Solo AMIGOS me llaman Bella- recalqué.

-Mmmm.

Voltee para introducir las llaves y poder deshacerme de este loco lunático.

-Tengo que admitir que eres muy buena- veo por el rabillo del ojo que está jugando con sus manos.

-¿No era que tenía un físico horrible?

-Hablo de biología y sigues teniendo de todas formas un físico horrible- carraspeo- nunca había conocido una chica que fuera buena en biología.

-Vamos otra chica no hubiera aguantado ni hasta el segundo piso.

-Buen punto- sonreí con sinceridad, me dio rabia saber que le estaba sonriendo a él.

-Es bueno encontrar a alguien con quien competir- le di la espalda- hablo de biología- escuche su risa musical.

-Gracias- dijo y me regalo una sonrisa ladina que me hizo temblar las piernas.

-Vale- susurre, señalo la puerta- voy a entrar-digo un poco incomoda, su cara cambia de repente y un leve rubor inunda sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, esto…- se despeina un poco el cabello- ¿debería irme verdad?- asiento- Emmm un gusto adiós- se inclina para darme un beso, me retiro educadamente.

-Igualmente Cullen- digo.

-No soy Cullen soy Edward- asiento.

-Vale Cullen- entro a mi habitación, cierro la puerta en su cara, arrojo mi maleta en algún lugar de mi cama sin importarme, corro a mi escritorio y tomo mi Laptop, me recuesto en la cama y abro la Laptop, busco "Facebook" y digito rápidamente mi correo y mi contraseña, la pantalla se ilumina con varias notificaciones y fotos de los chicos de mi instituto- _antiguo-_ me recuerda mi traicionero cerebro.

No tarda en llegar un mensaje de Jessica.

 _JESSICA: HOLI_

 _BELLA: Hola_

 _JESSICA: ¿Cómo te ha ido?, perdona por no haberte escrito estos días estaba un poquillo ocupada_ \- una parte de mi dice que es mentira pero pienso pasar esto- _¿Qué te parece una video llamada?_

 _BELLA: Tranquila ;) claro._

No pasan ni unos minutos cuando me llega la solicitud de video llamada, acepto, aparece la imagen de Jessica sin maquillaje.

-¿Creí que iba ser en Skype?- digo, mirando ahora la pequeña imagen de Jessica.

-Skype esta pasado de moda Bella- cometa mientras se mira las uñas.

-Ok- susurro- ¿y cómo van todos?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Bien- sonríe- te extrañamos.

-Y yo a ustedes- por parte es verdad.

-¿Y cómo es el nuevo instituto?- dice Jessica centrando su mirada a la cámara- me entere que tu entras una semana antes que nosotros.

-Academia- corrijo- está bien es muy elegante nada comparado al instituto de Phonex.

-¿Y los chicos?- chilla.

-Muy guapos- digo con aburrimiento.

-Qué envidia.

-No sabes lo que me ha pasado, esta academia es muy rara, todos visten muy bien, son educados- exceptuando a Rossalie, claro que no lo digo en voz alta- y todos actúan como si te conocieran de una vida- exceptuando a Rossalie- son amigables- excepto Rossalie.

-Ricos- ríe Jessica.

-No- niego con la cabeza- no es eso son extraños nada a ustedes.

-Obvii- chilla esta mientras enrosca uno de sus mechones rubios entre sus dedos.

-No quiero imaginarme que será estos meses- susurro.

-Claro Bella deber ser muy duro- mira de nuevo a la cámara- querida me quedaría contigo pero ya es tarde.

-¿Qué?- frunzo el ceño- hasta ahora son las 10.

-Exacto- dice y cuelga la llamada, me quedo con la boca abierta.

-Me colgó- susurro, cierro fuertemente la Laptop.

Pasan unos minutos y tocan la puerta, abro la puerta un poco tarde, es Edward.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Gatito se me olvido darte esto- gruño ante su apodo.

-No me digas gatito- comienza a reír.

-Toma la cebolla… gatito- ruedo los ojos.

-No la quiero.

-Pues ahora la quieres- pone con cuidado entre mis manos la cebolla.

-Eres insoportable ¿lo sabías?

-Es un don… creo, bueno gatito deberías ir a clase, Banner apenas nos dios 30 minutos de salida de anticipación así que vamos ¿Qué te toca?

-No te diré- cierro de nuevo la puerta en su cara.

-No me iré de aquí.

-Haz lo que quieras no me importa.

Me quedo contando los minutos hasta llegar a 5, tomo mi maleta dejando de paso algunos libros, reviso que no se quede nada y salgo, pero tropiezo con un bulto… mejor dicho con un estorbo, una persona.

-CULLEN- grito cuando siento el dolor que se esparce en mi mano- creo que…

-Perdón, perdón, no era mi intención enserio, si quieres te acompaño a la enfermería puede que necesites…

-Yo se llegar muchas gracias.

-Te acompaño.

-Ya has hecho mucho, déjame ir- grito cuando siento que me está cargando como un bulto de papas- Bájame- comienzo a patalear.

-Solo te voy a llevar- suspiro cuando siento que el miedo se va apoderando de mí, comienzo a temblar y mi vista se va tornando borrosa.

-Edward- mi voz se quiebra al final, como un acto de reflejo Edward me deposita en el suelo.

-Bellas estas pálida ¿Qué te pasa?- comienzo a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras me deslizo por el suelo alejándome de él.

-Dame un minuto- la voz me suena débil pero comienzo a sentir mis manos más relajadas, Edward mantiene su distancia tal vez con miedo.

-¿Estas mejor?- asiento, noto que se acerca a mí, me alejo lo más que puedo. Me quejo de mi mano- Deberías ir a la enfermería enserio, me estoy preocupando- asiento, comenzamos a caminar en silencio con el sonido de mi respiración irregular.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería me ayudo a sentarme con cuidado, como acto de reflejo me aparto de él bruscamente.

-Lo siento- susurro, esta vez mi voz suena normal.

-Toma asiento- me indica- iré hablar con la enfermera- asiento, pasan solo unos minutos cuando el vuelve, algo molesto- te atenderá en unos momentos, está ocupada- asiento y le restó importancia- ¿Quisieras hablar de lo de…?- deja su pregunta al aire.

-No quisiera hablar de ese tema- asiente, agradezco que no insista.

…

La enfermera no se ha demorado conmigo, solo me he tronchado la mano y me ha dado el día libre ya que la tengo hinchada, también le ha dado el día a Cullen que me ha perseguido como una sombra todo el día y eso me ha comenzado a irritar e incomodar- no comento nada de mi ataque a la enfermera- desde mi "incidente" cuando íbamos en la enfermería, Edward no se ha despegado de mí- dejando unos metros de distancia- cada movimiento que hago el observa detenidamente como si estuviera buscando alguna respuesta o esperando a que me de otro ataque como el de hoy.

-Edward enserio me estas incomodando- después de una larga disputa de que no lo llame Cullen, he terminado ahora llamándolo Edward.

-Yo me siento cómodo, enserió- susurra, cansada de estar dando vuelta me siento cerca un árbol, cierro los ojos tratando de que el dolor pase- ¿Por qué te incomodo?

-Tal vez porque me has perseguido todo el día como una sombra y ni siquiera te conozco, me has hecho que me tronchara la mano y me duele un infierno.

-Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, soy hijo de la directora de esta academia, mi hermana es Alice Cullen y si ella es tu compañera de habitación, me gusta tocar el piano, mi color favorito es el azul aunque ahora estoy dudando ese color- se queda mirando mis ojos-mi comida favorita es la pizza, me gusta jugar voleibol, no leo mucho, me gustan demasiado los animales, sobre todo los gatos- me observa detenidamente por un momento, aparto la mirada- me gusta tomar chocolate con malvaviscos en invierno mientras estoy viendo una película navideña, me gusta más el frío, prefiero las castañas- me guiña un ojo- amo a mi familia, todavía no sé qué quiero estudiar, me gusta manejar mi volvo, esquiar- hace una pausa y se sienta a unos centímetros de mí- Te diría más pero ya nada se me viene a la mente- comienza a reír- bueno ya se, quisiera tener una familia numerosa, una casa enorme, varios perros y gatos, quiero aprender a tocar la guitarra y estoy soltero.

-Wow

-¿Solo eso wow?

-No te diré nada de mí si eso es lo que esperas.

-Puedo esperar.

-Bueno espero que te sientes para que este cómodo y puedas esperar tranquilo.

-Eres muy amable- comienza a reír y eso hace que le siga- creo que me iré, dejare de fastidiar.

-Mis ruegos han sido escuchados- sonríe.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- me encojo de hombros-siento que te conozco de toda una vida no es broma Bella- quedo algo incomoda ante esa mención, asiento- espero que tengas un buen fin de semana- sé para de un brinco y comienza a irse, yo solo aprecio su espalda y una extraña sensación de familiaridad se instala en mi pecho.

-Digo lo mismo.

Mientras cierro los ojos, el rostro de Edward acude a mi mente pero esta vez siendo pequeño- sonrió ante la imagen-luego se va convirtiendo en alguien grande hasta lo que él es ahora, un chico sonriendo, admito que el chico es raro pero hace que sea único, es muy gracioso, amigable, atractivo… me detengo en mis pensamientos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- me paro con cuidado y comienzo avanzar hasta mi habitación, los recuerdos de esta tarde me siguen hasta que llego, introduzco la llave en la cerradura y me estoy riendo ante las bromas y ocurrencias que ha hecho Edward y lo que más loco me parece es que salieron con tanta naturalidad y fue hasta gracioso.

 _Ojala lo vuelva a ver…_


	6. CAP 5: UNA NOCHE

CAP 5: UNA NOCHE.

Desperté corriendo hacia el baño, haber tomado agua por culpa del partido de Básquet en la clase de gimnasia había hecho que mi vejiga se convirtiera en una bomba de agua.

-Tú y tus costumbres- me regañe, llevaba pegada al inodoro hace dos minutos- no volveré a tomar agua- prometí.

Cuando acabe, me desvestí y entre a darme una ducha rápida; no había colocado la alarma y gracias a mi vejiga desperté.

-SWAN- grito Rossalie, me di prisa quitando el jabón que todavía tenía en mi cuerpo- SAL AHORA SWAN, QUIERO DARME UNA DUCHA- volvió a gritar, decidí demorarme poniendo a prueba su paciencia- CONTESTAME- la ignore- ESTA BIEN TIENES CINCO MINUTOS PARA SALIR- grito, escuche que se alejaba de la puerta.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Rossalie no había hecho nada, me estaba aburriendo de seguir "quitándome jabón" y para no tentar mi suerte tome una toalla y la enrolle a mi cuerpo, comencé a vestirme pero fuertes golpees en la puerta me alteraron..

-SWAN- gritaron- ENTRARE QUIERAS O NO- tome mis Jeans y me los coloque de un solo tirón, seguí con mi bra terminando con prisa poniéndome una camisa. Salí con un semblante relajado- Por fin- dijo Rossalie con el puño aun en el aire.

-Eres una exagerada no me he demorado nada- tome mi cabello mojado y lo aparte de mi hombro, mojando de paso a Rossalie- chillo.

Ignorando sus murmullos incoherentes, tendí mi cama y comencé a organizar mi parte del cuarto.

Comencé a reírme al notar que aun en la raíz del cabello tenía azul. Aún seguía esperando la venganza de ella pero no sé si era suerte de que aun siguiera intacta.

-Buenos días- saludo Alice.

-Buenos días.

-Es un milagro despertar y verte por aquí- me reí ante su comentario.

-Digo lo mismo- Alice no dijo nada más, en un silencio cómodo seguí organizando.

-¿No te importa si coloco música?- negué con la cabeza, al segundo los Guns* empezaron a sonar en la habitación.

-Buena elección.

-¿Te quedaras en la academia este fin de semana?- negué con la cabeza, quedamos un minuto en silencio.

-¿Y tú?- pregunte, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-Tampoco- asentí, me parecía muy grosero de mi parte preguntarle la razón.

Cuando tuve terminado mi parte, le ayude a Alice a organizar la parte de ella, mientras organizaba el escritorio me quede mirando las fotos que tenía en la pared.

-Son mi familia y amigos- me señalo las fotografías- él es mi hermano- señalo a un Edward que sonreía a la cámara mientras abrazaba a Alice.

 _Se ve muy guapo-_ me sonroje por mí pensamiento, pero tenía que admitir que su cabello alborotado por el viento, su sonrisa reluciente y sus ojos esmeralda brillando por la alegría, le daba un aire tierno y lo hacía ver muy guapo.

-Lo sé- susurre, ella volteo como el exorcista y frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo conoces?- asentí- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermano?

-Tengo varias clases con él y bueno he hablado con él- ella abrió los ojos como platos- bueno solo hemos intercambiado palabra un día, los restos solo han sido saludos- note un tono de decepción en mi voz.

-Vaya- dijo alegre- no sabía eso de mi hermano- hice cara para que prosiguiera pero me ignoro- tengo que irme Bella, que tengas un buen fin de semana- y sin más se despidió de un beso en la mejilla, la seguí con la mirada hasta la puerta- Adiós- se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _Que rara_

Me dirigí hasta mi lado y tome algunos libros.

-¿Nada que te largas?-me preguntó Rossalie, voltee y le sonreí.

-Si tus neuronas rubias no te fallan pues sí- me señale a mí- sigo aquí- señale ahora la habitación, escuche su gruñido.

-Bueno, espero que te lleves tu montón de ropa.

-La pienso lavar la otra semana- aclare.

-Si es que no está quemada- escuche que susurraba.

\- Creo que he cambiado de opinión- tome una bolsa de la academia y comencé a empacar mi ropa- mamá ha pedido que lleve las cosas, gracias por acordarme- escucho que volvía a gruñir, evito sonreír.

Mis padres han pasado por mí treinta minutos después de que yo haya terminado de empacar todo. Mamá me ha recibido con un fuerte abrazo y unas lágrimas, papá en cambio solo me ha abrazado y besado cada mejilla.

-Te hemos extrañado- dicen ambos en coro.

-Y yo a ustedes- me lanzo a los brazos de ellos.

Entre palabras cariñosas y uno que otro abrazo avanzamos hacia el auto.

-¿Cómo la has pasado?- preguntó mamá mientras íbamos en el auto.

-Bien, las personas soy muy amistosas.

-¿Tienes amigos?- asentí ante la pregunta de papá- ¿lo ves?, te dije que conseguirías amigos pronto.

-Es muy diferente aquí- admití en voz alta.

-Lo sé- respondió mamá, yo fruncí el ceño- ¿Me podrás hoy ayudar a desempacar algunas cosas?

-Claro.

El trayecto hasta la casa se vuelve aburrido, la música es la única medicina para soportar el trayecto.

Cuando llego a casa, papá me ayuda a llevar la maleta hasta mi casa, sin pensarlo dos veces me tiro sobre mi cama y cierro los ojos.

…

-Cariño.

-…

-¿Cielo?

-Mmmm- contesto.

-Despierta cariño llevas cuatro horas dormida- trato de abrir los ojos para poder mirar el reloj, pero lo siento tan pesado que es imposible abrirlos-necesito que me ayudes.

Me estiro sobre mi cama, con dificultad abro los ojos, mi mamá me sonríe.

-Te dejaría dormir más pero enserio necesito ayuda- asiento con la cabeza mientras me voy poniendo unos zapatos cómodos- ¿Has dormido bien?- niego con la cabeza.

-He tenido que despertarme más temprano de los normal.

-¿Por qué?- me encojo de hombros.

-He tenido unas tareas importantes- respondo omitiendo el tema de Rossalie.

-Deberías dormir más, tienes unas ojeras enormes y tu cansancio se nota hasta como caminas- me encojo de hombros restando importancia al tema- Promételo- levanto la mano.

-Prometo dormir más temprano y no esforzarme tanto- mamá asiente.

-Manos a las obras.

Acompaño a mi madre hasta el primer piso para ayudarle subir cajas hasta el estudio de ella.

-¿Por qué no has pedido ayuda al servicio?- preguntó.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo misma- toma uno de sus jarrones chillones y los coloca sobre su mesa nueva- además ¿Cómo podría saber dónde está todo si no lo he acomodado yo? Mira- toma una caja que dice "documentos", se acerca a un armario y comienza acomodarlos- las personas de servicios lo hubieran colocado a ya- señala el escritorio nuevo- cualquier persona lo pondría ahí pero yo…- señala el gran armario de vidrio- yo lo hago diferente- sonrió ante su "lógica".

-Bueno señora diferente ¿dónde cree que debería poner estos libros?- ella rueda los ojos- bueno yo como una persona común y corriente-mamá niega con la cabeza- yo lo pondría aquí- camino hasta la mesa pequeña que queda cerca de un sillón reclinable.

-No eres una persona común cielo- frunzo el ceño- eres una persona muy especial y me conoces tan bien que sabes que me encantaría leer en ese sillón, esos libros que tienes en tus manos.

-Aja…- comienzo acomodar los libros- una persona normal también lo hubiera hecho- ella niega.

Mientras desempacamos y acomodamos las cosas, hacemos bromas de "una persona normal pondría…", en un momento mi celular comienza a sonar.

-Ya vengo- digo, salgo corriendo hacia las escaleras para contestar cómodamente- Diga- contesto

-BELLA- escucho a dos chicas gritar.

-¿Con quién hablo?

-Oh dios ¿oyes eso Sam?- ante esa pregunta identifico la voz de Bree y la de Sam que contesta sí; las risas de Kate no se hacen esperar- no nos reconoce, oh dios ¿Qué haremos?

-Bree eres una exagerada- comienzo a reír.

-¡Y se burla!- dice dramáticamente Sam.

-Vale, vale disculpen chicas.

-Disculpas aceptada- gritan las chicas, aparto el celular de mi oreja- Bueno a lo que veníamos a decirte- de fondo Sam grita "a lo que llamamos para decirte"- lo que sea-contesta Bree- bueno Bells era para preguntarte y tal vez llegar al punto de suplicarte que… REDOBLES SAM-Sam imita los redobles con su voz- CHAN, CHAN, CHAN- grita Kate.

-Díganme- "suplico".

-Te queríamos pedir…

-Chicas…

-¿Si quieres ir a un toque que hay hoy en Port Angeles?- pregunta Bree

-No lo sé chicas…

-En realidad solo te estábamos preguntando por decencia, pasamos por ti a las 6- me interrumpe Sam.

-Chicas estoy con mis padres ahora no creo…

-Pasamos por ti y punto- ruedo los ojos- tengo mi forma de convencer y…

-No iré y no me pueden obligar-la interrumpo- además no saben dónde vivo.

-Vale- gritan todas y luego me cuelgan.

Vuelvo al estudio de mamá, ella me sigue con la mirada mientras entro.

-¿Todo bien?- asiento- ¿Quién era?

-Unas amigas del instituto- mamá asiente y sigue organizando.

Nos tomas media hora más terminar de organizar.

-Quedo perfecto- mamá me abraza mientras salta haciéndome mover un poco, comienzo a reír.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Vamos a comer algo- la comienzo a seguir hasta la cocina, entre las dos hacemos unos sándwich y jugo de naranja- se ve todo tan delicioso- asiento mientras sigo comiendo mi sándwich- te vas a ahogar Bella- me regaña, me encojo de hombros- ¿Para qué te llamaban tus amigas?- trago todo de un bocado para poder contestar.

-Me estaban invitando a un… - busque las palabras adecuadas- a un concierto en Port Angeles- mamá asiente, señal de que continúe- así que les dije que no podría ir porque te estaba ayudando- comienzo a notar el rostro de disgusto de mamá y comienzo hablar rápido antes de que me interrumpa- y también porque me sentía muy cansada y quería pasar tiempo con ustedes- mamá sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

-No tenías…

-Solo quiero estar aquí con ustedes- la interrumpo, me rodea con sus brazos estrechándome y dándome un abrazo de "oso"

-Solo te digo que no tienes que dejar las cosas aparte por nosotros- asiento- iré a limpiar todo esto- comienza a recoger los platos yo la imito pero me para- ve a tu habitación déjame hacer esto a mí- bufo- ya me has ayudado cariño gracias- besa el tope de mi cabeza, con resignación me dirijo a mi habitación con el pensamiento de leer.

Cuando llego a mi habitación descubro que hay nuevos libros, tomo el primero que veo y comienzo a leer.

…

-BELLA- gritan en mi oído, me paro de un salto y una sonriente Sam me espera de brazos cruzados- sí que eres una bella durmiente- cuando ya estoy despierta me doy cuenta que Bree y Kate.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- las tres niegan haciendo cara de decepción.

-Venimos por ti- trato de hablar pero Bree me interrumpe y sigue hablando- ya Sam ha hablado con tu mamá está encantada de que tengas amigas y puedas salir con nosotras- vuelvo abrir la boca pero ella me ignora y continua- no vamos aceptar un no por respuesta ya hemos quedamos con tu mamá de que te traeríamos sana y a salva.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó.

-En carro- bromea Sam-tu celular tiene GPS fue fácil llegar.

-Eso me da miedo… Pero chicas no puedo ir, no tengo ropa- miento.

-Trajimos ropa- dice Kate mientras levanta una bolsa negra.

-¿No van aceptar un no verdad?- las tres niegan con la cabeza- ¿Me llevaran a la fuerza?- asienten, tomo un respiro- dame esa ropa.

…

Me toma 30 minutos estar lista.

Llevaba puesto las ropa que Kate me había dado, esta constaba en un blusa negra que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, un jean negro pegado al cuerpo, unos botines con un poco de tacón y una chaqueta de cuero roja.

Mi cabello- por petición de Bree- lo llevaba suelto, cayendo en mi espalda con sus ondas naturales.

Y por último el maquillaje- por Sam- tenía un delineado bastante marcado y labial rojo- vino tinto a petición mía.

-Quedaste hermosa- mamá aplaudía ante la atenta mirada de las chicas que estaban evitando reírse.

-Gracias mamá- tomo del brazo a Sam para que nos fuéramos ya y así terminar más rápido el día.

-Gracias señora Swan las galletas estaban riquísimas- dice Sam mientras se soba el estómago, mamá le resta importancia con la mano.

-Llámame René querida- fija la mirada en Bree y Kate- ustedes también niñas- ellas sonríen- bueno ya tienen que irse llegaran tarde.

-Adiós mamá- le doy un beso en cada mejilla y comenzó a empujar a las chicas hacia la puerta.

-ADIOS- gritan todas, bufó.

Todas nos subimos al auto de Kate, yo me quedo en el asiento de atrás con Bree.

-Esta noche es la noche- Sam comienza a brincar en el asiento del copilotó.

-Sera la noche más larga- susurro.

-Kate que vuele este bebé- grita Bree, con un solo movimiento de Kate el auto cobra vida y comienza a volar por la carretera, Sam sin importarle la velocidad comienza a colocar música.

…

Cuando estamos frente al lugar -que se llama "PVRIS"*- todas comenzamos a bajarnos del auto, yo bajo algo con miedo… no conozco nada de esto y siento un presentimientos algo raro.

-Tranquilízate- me susurra Bree en el oído le golpeo el hombro levemente.

-Me asustaste- digo, ella solo ríe.

-Vamos Bella- Kate me toma de la mano para dirigirnos al lugar, me doy cuenta que es como una clase de disco, hay varias personas haciendo fila pero nosotras entramos sin problema- Créeme Bella te va a encantar.

-¿Alguna vez te has metido a un mosh*?- me pregunta Bree mientras me rodea los hombros con un brazo de ella, niego con la cabeza- ¿Sabes que es un mosh?- asiento.

-Claro- respondo las tres se me quedan viendo- solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de meterme a uno- era verdad las chicas (Tanya y Jessica) no era muy amantes a la música que escuchaba y mi problema de tener contacto con alguien más me asustaba.

-Hoy puede ser el día- canturrea Sam, niego la cabeza.

-Tranquila Bella yo te cuidare- Kate me abraza, comienzo a reír.

-Bueno chicas yo iré dónde los chicos quédense aquí- Sam se separa del grupo mientras que Bree la sigue.

-Hay demasiadas personas- digo mientras comienzo a recorrer con la mirada el lugar.

-Los chicos han estado cogiendo algo de fama.

-¿Enserio?- ella asiente mientras sonríe- eso es genial, deben de ser muy buenos.

-Lo son Bella.

…

Mientras Kate y yo nos acomodábamos cerca del escenario el lugar- club como lo llamaba yo- se fue llenando convirtiéndose en un mar de chaquetas de cuero, pelos tinturados, botas con tachuelas. Todas esas personas comenzaban a darle un aire peligroso pero cómodo.

-¿CÓMO ESTÁN?- comienza a gritar un chico rubio en el escenario, todos comienzan a gritar y a chiflar- por lo que veo muy bien, bueno chicos espero que se vayan a poner bien cómodos en 5 comenzara todo- Kate y yo nos quedamos tomadas de las manos saltando y gritando con los demás de la emoción.

-CHICAS-una Bree gritaba mientras se habría paso entre los demás- ya va a comenzar han venido bastantes personas- comienza a decir emocionada.

-¿ESTÁN LISTOS?-todos comenzaron a gritar y él rubio (el del micrófono) comenzaba a salir del escenario, Félix fue el primero en aparecer luego les siguieron Sam y Fred; nosotras comenzamos a gritar como locas.

-BUENAS NOCHES- grito Sam, todos la seguimos con un grito y chiflidos- ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIN MÁS CHACHARA VAMOS A EMPEZAR- con un grito Félix comienza a tocar la batería.

Con un fuerte sonido Fred comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Sam comenzó a cantar.

-CANTA MUY BIEN- grite para que las chicas me oyeran.

-LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HIZO YO QUEDE EMBOBADA –contesto Kate.

-YO LA TUVE CANTANDO TODA UNA SEMANA-grito Bree.

-CREO QUE YO…- pero un empujo me interrumpió y me hizo tambalear, no me había dado hasta ahora que había un mosh alrededor de nosotras.

-ESPERA QUE LO MATO- y sin más Bree salió detrás del chico que me había empujado, yo me quede mirando al punto dónde se había ido Bree, comencé a buscarla en el mosh asustada de que le hicieran algo a Bree.

-TRANQUILA BELLA ELLA ESTA ACOSTUMBRADA A ESTO NO LE HARAN NADA- Kate me tomo de los brazos y comenzó apartarme del mosh poniéndome en una "zona segura"- AQUÍ HAY AMIGOS DE NOSOTRAS NO LE HARAN NADA- Kate trataba de calmarme tome un suspiro y asentí.

-TE CREO SOLO QUE SE VE TAN CHICA Y BUENO…- señale el lugar- TODOS AQUÍ SON TAN GRANDES- Kate comenzó a reírse, me sonroje.

Seguí buscando por encima de las personas o en huecos que dejaban para ver el mosh a Bree, no la pude encontrar.

-OYE- gritaron, las personas se apartaron evitando algo que caía encima de ellos y se acercaba a mí, me bloquee y fue cuando sentí que "eso" caía encima mío.

(NA: Dejare de escribir en mayúscula, ya saben que están gritando para dejarse oír).

-Perdona- unas manos me sujetan de la cintura y me ayudaban a pararme, me tenso de inmediato- ¿Bella?- mis ojos se quedan hipnotizados con sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Edward?-el me sonríe para luego desaparecer de nuevo entre las personas.

-¿Lo conoces?- Kate me lleva hasta la barra apartándonos de la multitud.

-¿A Edward?- ella asiente- podría decirse que sí- me encojo de hombros.

-Interesante- Kate comienza a sonreír pícaramente mientras me codeaba- negué con la cabeza.

-No sé qué estarás pensando pero esa sonrisa no me está gustando- ella seguía sonriendo de esa forma que me hizo dar mucha gracia- Kate- la codee- pero ella ya no prestaba atención ahora miraba detrás de mí, voltee lentamente.

-Bell´s- me detuvo evitando que volteara- espérame aquí iré a buscar a Bree- sin esperar ninguna respuesta mía se fue saltando hacia el centro del mosh.

-Hola- salte en mi puesto a escuchar su voz.

-Edward- voltee mi silla para poder verlo, el me miraba con su sonrisa ladina mientras se pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me encojo de hombros- ¿te gusta esta música?- asiento algo dudosa.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- su sonrisa se amplia.

-Cómo puedes notar me gusta esto- señala alrededor, noto que detrás de su nuca tenía algo de sangre.

-¿Qué te paso?- me acerco para tocarle la nuca, él se queja, pude notar que era una cortada- tienes que limpiarte.

-No es nada.

-Estas sangrando- lo tomo de la mano- ¿sabes dónde hay baños?

-¿Me estas proponiendo algo indecente Swan?- rodeo los ojos- vale, vale sígueme- sujeta fuertemente mi mano y comienza a llevarme esquivando a las personas de paso- espero que no abuses de mí- me suelto de él.

-Cúrate tu solo- él toma mis manos y se acerca a mí tomando mi barbilla para que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

-Solo bromeo linda- me sonrojo-¿no te lo había dicho?- fruncí el ceño- estas hermosa Bella si no te lo había dicho fue un pequeño desliz – sin más me sigue llevando- es aquí- entramos al baño de hombres; que gracias al cielo estaba vacío- estoy a tu disposición- se arrodilla frente a mí mientras agacha la cabeza, dándome una mejor vista del corte; no era profunda pero seguía sangrando, agradecí al sentir la maleta de Sam en mi espalda.

Me acerque al lavado y comencé a lavarme las manos, luego comencé a buscar entre la maleta de Sam algunas cosas para poderlo curar, me lleve una grande sorpresa al notar que tenía un kit completo.

" _Nota mental preguntarle sobre el kit"_

-Necesito que te acercas al lavado- sin decir nada hace lo que le pido- abro la llave y comienzo a limpiarle la herida- esto te dolerá- siento como se tensa.

-Solo hazlo-apretó los labios y con todo el cuidado que tenía aplico un poco de alcohol en la herida, cuando ya estaba limpio, tomo una de las curitas y se las pongo.

-Ya está-digo, comienzo a guardar todo y a votar los algodones que había usado.

-Gracias- susurra en mi oído, levanto la mirada para verlo por el espejo, sus ojos brillan.

-No me digas que lloraste Cullen- el asiente mientras hace que seca unas lágrimas, comienzo a reír.

-Es malo reírse del dolor de las personas- sigo riéndome un poco- eres una persona mala- me encojo de hombros.

-Ya tenemos que salir- me coloco la maleta y me dirijo a la puerta pero él me bloquea el paso.

-Todavía no- hace un puchero.

-Alguien puede necesitar el baño- tomo la perilla para salir.

-Vale- salimos y nos topamos con Kate y Bree- Hola- saluda Edward a cada chica con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunta Bree, Kate me sonríe.

-Muy bien- responde Edward-te vi en el mosh, estuvo grandioso- ambos comienzan a reírse.

-No sabía que te conocías con Bella- cambia el tema Bree, Edward me rodea los hombros con su brazos. Yo me tenso.

-Como no conocerla es un encanto- quita su brazo de mi hombro- Bueno creo que volveré deje a mi hermana.

-Debe estar con Jasper-contesta esta vez Kate.

-De todas formas, adiós chicas- Edward deposita un beso en cada mejilla de nosotras y luego desaparece entre la multitud.

-Creo que tienes que contarnos bastantes cosas amiga- comienza a decir Bree.

-Demasiadas- le continua Kate, ambas me rodea con sus brazos- pero primero que todo vamos a seguir escuchando a los chicos- Bree comienza a saltar mientras se abre paso entre las personas, Kate hace los mismo pero cabeceando* (headbanging) yo solo las sigo.

…

-Ya tienes que despertar Bella- comienza a moverme papá, me quejo entre sueño- no te quejes ya son las cuatro de la tarde- comienzo abrir lentamente los ojos- no es mi culpa que llegaras tan tarde hija.

-Ya me levanto papá-escucho la risa de papá alejándose, tomo un gran respiro y me levanto de la cama, tomo mis zapatos y me dirijo a la cocina dónde mamá me recibe sonriente.

-¿La pasaste bien?- asiento mientras bostezo- me alegra hija, toma- coloca frente a mí un plato lleno de comida- tu desayuno-almuerzo- sonrió.

-Gracias mamá y estuvo bastante bien- papá entra a la cocina y se sienta frente a mí- tienes que escuchar a Sam cantar es un ángel.

-Ya lo creo hija-contesta mamá- Amor tenemos que ir al supermercado- levanto la mirada pero noto que se está dirigiendo a papá, sigo comiendo.

-Iré a prender el auto- papá besa el tope de mi cabeza y vuelve a desaparecer.

-Volveremos más tarde hija- mamá se despide dándome dos besos en cada mejilla.

-ADIOS- grito, corro hasta mi cuarto y saco de mis cajones mi laptop, vuelvo a bajar y mientras la voy prendiendo sigo comiendo.

Mientras reviso algunos mensajes y notificaciones me encuentro la solicitud de amistada de Edward, mi corazón comienza acelerarse cuando veo su foto de perfil- se ve guapísimo- con algo de culpabilidad entro en su perfil para mirarlo pero una video llamada me interrumpe.

 **SAM TE ESTA LLAMANDO.**

Acepto la solicitud, unas sonrientes Bree y Sam me reciben con un Hola.

-Hola chicas- las saludo mientras tomo algo de jugo.

-¿Acabas de despertar?- pregunta Bree asiento mientras mastico- anoche estuvo increíble.

-Lo se quisiera volver a ir.

-Dentro de dos semanas abra otro toque- dice Sam- ¿la pasaste bien?

-Más que bien- respondo emocionada- anoche fue…- suspiro dramáticamente- lo mejor que he vivido.

-Quiero pensar que fue por nosotros y no por Edward Cullen- contesta Sam, me sonrojo inmediato- justo lo que pensaba.

-Sam no es lo que estas creyendo.

-Te encontré saliendo del baño de hombres con él- Bree esta vez es la que me sonríe.

-Lo estaba curando- me defiendo- tenía un corte en el cuello, eso es todo lo que paso.

-Solo te decía Bell´s- contesta Bree.

-¿Qué tienes con Edward?- pregunta Sam algo intrigada.

-¿Por qué cargas un kit de primeros auxilios?- Preguntó ahora yo, Sam se encoge de hombros.

-Los accidentes ocurren en estos eventos, así como le paso a tu Romeo- canturrea- tienes que admitir que fue de gran ayuda- bufó y ruedo los ojos- ya te conteste, ahora responde tú ¿Qué tienes con Edward Cullen?- suspiro.

-Nada, no tengo nada con él- notó en mi tono de voz algo de decepción; unas sonrientes y ansiosas Sam y Bree me miran desde la pantalla. Noto que tendré un interrogatorio.

De reojo noto que todavía tengo el muro de Edward abierto- suspiro- acepto la solicitud y cierro la ventana para quedar con mis demonios personales.

-Así que… ¿Nada?

* * *

GUNS: Guns and Rose

PVRIS: Tome prestado el nombre a una de mis bandas favoritas.

MOSH: El Mosh (o Moshing) (pogo en español) es un tipo de danza en donde sus participantes saltan, hacen acrobacias y chocan violentamente unos con otros al ritmo de la música.

HEADBANGING: es un tipo de movimiento que consiste en la sacudida violenta de la cabeza al ritmo de la música.


	7. CAP 6: UN DÍA CON ALICE

Disculpen la tardanza, sin mas cosa comencemos...

Oh! Esperen... Tengan en cuenta está canción de SAUROM: El hada y la luna. Cuando Jaz este tocando coloquen, no es lo mismo leerla que escucharla. Espero les guste.

* * *

CAP 6: UN DÍA CON ALICE.

-Me duele el cuello- se queja Bree, yo me alegro de poder cambiar de tema. Desde que han pasado por mí, a mi habitación no han parado de interrogarme sobre Edward.

-Igual, siento como si me hubieran pateado- se queja esta vez Sam, Kate y yo evitamos reírnos de ellas-Supongo que me acostumbrare en estas semanas.

-¿Estas semanas?- pregunta Kate.

-Claro, el club nos ha pedido que sigamos tocando-dice emocionada Sam- y nos pagaran.

-No me lo habías dicho-la acusa Kate y luego le da un gran abrazo de oso- felicitaciones.

-Gracias, espero que vayan- Sam le devuelve el abrazo y sonríe.

-Claro que iré- dice ofendida Kate, luego todas fijen la mirada en mí.

-Tratare de ir- susurro algo intimidada.

-Iras- dice Bree más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción- digo encogiéndome de hombros, Bree y Sam sonríen maliciosamente.

-En el próximo toque tendrás que meterte a un mosh- niego con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Veremos- susurra Sam mientras entra al comedor.

-Tranquila yo te defiendo- me apoya Kate, yo suspiro y le tomó del brazo.

-Definitivamente no me dejes sola con ese par de locas-susurro para que ellas no nos escuchen, Kate suelta una risita.

Cuando entramos al comedor ya hay varios estudiantes desayunando. Todas tomamos una bandeja.

-CHICOS- grita Bree saludando a Félix y Fred que están en una mesa cerca a la ventana, ellos agitan las manos como saludo.

-CHICAS AQUÍ- grita Fred, Bree asiente y luego comienza hacerle señas.

-¿Qué le está diciendo?- pregunto.

-Es un lenguaje de ellos dos, solo ignóralos- responde Sam mientras toma una manzana- tengo que contarte a los chicos la nueva noticia- cambia de tema Sam.

-¿No lo saben?- pregunta Kate mientras yo me sirvo un poco de tostadas.

-Anoche me entere- dice emocionada- Bree fue la que me despertó con la noticia-suspira- no pude dormir toda la noche de lo emocionada que estaba.

-Esa noticia es para no dormir- digo, Sam se ríe y asiente.

-Estuve toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama hasta que Bree me pego con la almohada.

-No se calmaba-se excusa Bree- las cuatros no echamos a reír- ¿están listas para esta noche?-

-¿Está noche?- preguntó.

-Hoy es la fogata- responde Sam emocionada- está noche vamos a tocar como nunca.

-Si ustedes van a tocar yo no me lo quiero perder- respondo con una sonrisa mientras tomo asiento en la mesa.

-Hola chicas- nos saluda Fred con la boca llena.

-No seas asqueroso- lo reprende Sam, Fred se echa a reír.

-¿Qué me lo impide?- la reta, Sam lo mira desafiante pero luego lo ignora con una sonrisa perversa.

-Entonces supongo que no quieres saber la noticia que tengo- Fred y Félix se mandan miradas, Fred traga todo de un solo bocado.

-Cuéntanos- ruega Fred. Sam emocionada comienza a contarles la noticia, los chicos van abriendo cada vez más los ojos y sus sonrisas se van anchando.

-Es la mejor noticia que he tenido desde que supe que mi hermana estaría un edificio lejos de mí- dice Félix mientras Bree lo fulmina con la mirada.

-La mía también lo fue- le responde ella aun fulminándolo.

-Es mentira hermana- le dice esté mientras la despeina, ella chilla.

-Suéltame- grita

Todos comenzamos a desayunar entre risas mientras planeamos la próxima salida al club.

-Creo que está noche estará grandiosa- comenta Félix mientras hace un baile algo extraño.

-Tú lo has dicho hermano-dice Fred, ambos se ponen a bailar mientras nosotras reímos.

-Claro que estará increíble vamos a tocar- se les une Sam al baile.

-Esperen chicos me he acordado de algo- dice Fred, Félix y Sam paran de bailar y prestan atención a Fred- ¿Han escuchado el nuevo rumor?

-No, ¿De quién trata?- pregunta Sam intrigada.

-En realidad trata de todos- todos los de la mesa nos observamos dudosos- lo que pasa es que ahora tenemos que pasar TODOS- recalca la palabra todos- a la oficina de ayuda para que nos den nuestros nuevos horarios.

-¿Nuevos?- pregunta Bree algo confundida e irritada- tenía todas las clases con Sam.

-Hubo un fallo en el sistema- la ignora Fred, luego hace señas con los dedos para que nos acerquemos, acto seguido todos nos acercamos- los rumores cuentas que es por un estudiante nuevo.

-¿Solo por uno?- digo en voz alta, Fred me calla.

-Shhh, eso es lo que se rumorea.

-Algo drástico solo por un estudiante nuevo- comenta Sam con risa.

-Esos son los rumores- todos nos miramos y luego nos comenzamos a reír. Fred comienza hacer pucheros- son los rumores.

-Y tú que te los crees- dice entre risas Bree, Fred se encoje de hombros y aparta la mirada molesto.

-No les vuelvo a contar nada-dice enojado, Félix le da un puño en el brazo y sigue riéndose.

-Suenas como una chica- Fred le devuelve el puño pero con más fuerza.

-Una chica no te hubiera pegado tanto- dice, toma su bandeja y se va de la mesa, todos le seguimos con la mirada.

-Es una chica- se ríe Sam, Félix asiente mientras se parte de la risa.

-No lo es- lo defiende Bree y sale corriendo del comedor tras Fred.

-Iré tras ella- dice Sam y sale detrás de Bree corriendo- BREE PERDÓN NO ERA…

-Cada día están peor-susurra Félix como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo- Iré a reclamar el nuevo horario.

-Te acompañamos- dice Kate enseguida.

-Claro las espero en la puerta- Félix toma su bandeja y luego se va.

Kate y yo recogemos nuestras bandejas para luego salir con Félix del comedor.

\- ¿También creen que hayan cambiado el horario por el "nuevo alumno"?- hace comillas en el aire Félix, yo rió y niego con la cabeza.

-Eso significaría que el sistema es muy débil y para serte sincera dudo que este instituto tenga un sistema débil- contesto los tres no reímos.

-Eres lista pequeña- yo me sonrojo por el comentario de Félix.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina nos encontramos a 10 estudiantes más, entre ellos encuentro a Edward y Alice.

-Bella- grita Alice y comienza acercase a nosotros dando salticos, aparto la mirada evitando contacto visual con ella- Hola- me saluda dándome un abrazo.

-Hola-digo algo incomoda por su abrazo.

-¿Vienes por el horario?-me pregunta, asiento-Igual nosotros- señala atrás de ella, voltea a ver y se da cuenta que no está señalando a nadie- EDWARD- grita, él se acerca hacia nosotros con su aire de confianza.

-Hola Bella- me saluda con un beso en la mejilla, el rubor en mis mejillas no tarda en aparecer, Kate me codea- Félix hola- saluda a Félix con apretón de manos- Hola Kate-ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

-FÉLIX- grita Alice y se abalanza hacia él, él la toma rápido para que no se caiga- no te había visto perdón.

-Tranquila a ya abajo no debes de ver nada- comenta él mientras se ríe, Edward le sigue. Alice hace un puchero para luego sonreír y darle un puño en el hombro.

-Estuvieron grandiosos anoche- los felicita Alice- Kate no te vi en el mosh ¿dónde estabas?- pregunta ella con los brazos como jarra.

-Gracias Al- agradece Félix.

-Hola también a ti Alice- la saluda Kate mientras la abraza.

-No me cambies de tema- la acusa Alice mientras la apunta con un dedo perfectamente pintado de rosado claro.

-Estuve cuidando a alguien- le responde Kate y luego fija su mirada en mí-Te vi en el mosh Al- yo abro los ojos y siento la risa de Edward al lado mío.

-No me lo iba a perder- contesta ella sonriente.

-¿Tu estuviste en el mosh?- pregunto horrorizada, no me imaginaba a la pequeña Alice en uno.

-Si claro- la miro horrorizada- no me mires así- dice y los cuatro comienzan a reírse de mí.

-Disculpa solo que pues te ves tan…

-¿Pequeña?- dice Edward.

-¿Enana?- le sigue Félix.

-Tan delicada- digo, ella se encoge de hombros.

-Tengo a mi hermanito que me cuida- abraza a Edward y el niega con la cabeza- aunque creo que alguien me lo robo en mitad del toque- yo me sonrojo y siento la mirada de dos personas encima de mí. Kate me mira sonriente.

-Que mal- comenta Félix- iré por mi horario un gusto verlos hoy- dice nos da a cada una un beso en la mejilla y luego estrecha la mano de Edward- nos vemos en la fogata- se retira dirigiéndose al escritorio dónde hay tres estudiantes.

-Tengo que irme- se despide enseguida Edward.

-Cuídate hermano- se despide Alice dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Adiós Bella- se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla- Kate- la abraza y luego se va-

-Te gusta-me acusa Alice yo me sonrojo y niego con la cabeza.

-Le gusta definitivamente- le sigue Kate.

-No, ni siquiera lo conozco- me defiendo-Vamos por nuestro horario- digo para cambiar de tema.

…

-Tenemos que ver que clase tenemos juntas- dice Alice mientras toma el horario de Kate y el mío- Bueno las tres tenemos juntas…mañana las tres tenemos a la cuarta hora Química, el jueves a la tercera hora Matemáticas y el viernes a la cuarta Física- comienza a saltar en su puesto- Que emoción- Kate sonríe con cariño, noto que también estoy sonriendo- Ahora Kate tú tienes con Bella mañana a la segunda hora política, el jueves a la primera tecnología.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la fogata chicas, tendré que ir a clase- Kate se despide de cada una con un beso en la mejilla, toma su horario y comienza a marcharse- FOGATA- grita mientras se aleja.

-Bueno ahora ven yo quiero ver que clases tenemos juntas- Alice comienza a comparar mi horario con él de ella- Tenemos varias clases juntas- comienza a brincar como niña- Hoy tenemos cuatro juntas- ven vamos a llegar tarde - toma mi mano y comienza a jalarme por todo el pasillo- vamos a poder sentarnos juntas- asiento algo incomoda por tanta familiaridad.

-¿Desde cuándo vas a toques?-preguntó.

-Hace dos años- me quedo con la boca abierta- desde mis quince años... ven camina rápido estamos cerca- la sigo aun cogidas de la mano.

-¿No te dio miedo?- ella se encoje de hombros y sonríe.

-Ven siéntate aquí- me señala unos puesto que queda en medio del aula de clase- continuando con el tema, si claro que tuve miedo pero bueno mi hermano me sostuvo y me cuido bastante- sonríe ante el recuerdo, involuntariamente sonrió imaginándome a Edward protegiéndola- ya fue pasando el tiempo y me defendí yo sola, no te niego que cuando lo hice sola casi me da algo- suelta una risita- fue tenebroso ya que era un mosh de solo chicas y bueno… no es que seamos tan delicadas- rió con ella de acuerdo a su comentario, no eran para nada gentiles - lo bueno fue que conseguí una amiga… a Rossalie- me quedo boquiabierta.

-¿Rossalie? ¿La bruja que comparte habitación con las dos?- ella niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Si a ella también le gusta eso y no es una bruja.

-Wow- no retiro mi comentario de que ella es una bruja.

-Si cuando la vi fue como, ¿Que hace ella aquí?- niega con la cabeza- ella me defendió de varias chicas y desde ese entonces nos hemos convertido en amigas- asiento- ¿Tú has estado en uno?- niego con la cabeza algo avergonzada- ¿Por qué?- pregunta intrigada.

-Digamos que he tenido las ocasiones pero no he tenido la valentía para hacerlo y digamos que las amigas que tenía no les gustaba tanto eso…

-Deberíamos intentarlo en el próximo toque- niego con la cabeza enseguida, no quería contarle mi problema con el contacto.

-Disculpa pero le prometí a un amigo que no lo haría si no era con él- me excuso.

-¿Un amigo?

-Jake- aclaro- bueno Jacob, es un amigo de la infancia y bueno… gracias a él conocí todo este mundo y me encanto, gracias a él tengo esta maleta- señalo mi maleta.

-Es grandiosa.

-Lo sé, entre los dos la creamos.

-Yo quiero una maleta así- me rió por su comentario. Miro su bolso de Gucci y mi maleta… Que diferencia

-Al ¿Qué clase es está?- preguntó al darme cuenta de que no he podido ver mi horario y también para evitar el tema de la maleta.

-Se podría decir que aquí nos enseñan a sobrevivir a cualquier situación.

-¿Enserio?

-Es muy útil supongo- se encoje de hombros- es nueva la...

-Buenos días estudiantes- dice una voz conocida, busco la voz y veo entrar a papá, me encojo en mi puesto.

-Mátame- le pido a Alice.

-¿Por qué? – susurra.

-Me llamo Charlie seré su profesor- Pongo mi maleta en mis piernas y trato de esconderme con ella- Hoy comenzaremos con defensa personal- dice papá, luego fija mi mirada en mí yo me sonrojo y ruego al cielo de que me trague la tierra.

…

-Estuvo muy interesante la clase- Alice brinca al lado mío mientras salimos.

-Sí estuvo entretenida- susurro mientras camino rápido.

-Señorita Swan- me llama papá, volteo con miedo- ¿pudo robarle un minuto?- pregunta.

-Te espero afuera- dice Alice, yo volteo y miro a papá incomoda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras observo como los demás estudiantes se marchan.

-Dicto clase- se encoge de hombros.

-Papá…

-No le diré a nadie que soy tu papá tranquila- ruedo los ojos- La directora me pidió el favor y me pareció muy bueno- se excusa, niego con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar después, tengo que ir a clases- el ríe y eso hace que me enfurezca.

-Pareces mi madre- ríe, bufó- ve a clases hija- me tenso y miro a los lados… no hay nadie.

-Shhh- le digo él se echa a reír- adiós, espero no enterarme que ahora será mi profesor en las demás materias- él se echa a reír y yo salgo con furia del salón.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?- me pregunta Alice.

-Solo me dijo que hice mal mi ataque- susurro- ¿Qué te toca?- le preguntó, ella sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Tenemos la próxima clase juntas- sonrió ante su emoción.

…

Las clases pasan volando gracias a nuestras historias y revelaciones que hemos tenido Alice y yo. Me doy cuenta que he juzgado mal a Alice y de que podría encontrar una buena amiga en ella y que tenemos bastantes cosas en común. En clase de Geometría nos hemos encontrado a Ángela y hemos estado las tres platicando de temas triviales.

Al finalizar la clase me he disculpado con Alice.

-No deberías, supongo que ser nuevo es algo incómodo- niego con la cabeza.

-Enserio me he comportado muy mal- ella me toma de los hombros y fija su mirada en la mía.

-Sé que estas arrepentida y enserio no tengo nada que perdonarte- sin ningún rencor me abraza y eso hace que me sienta cómoda junto a ella -Este es el día de suerte, creo que esto significa que vamos a ser buenas amigas- sonrió al pensarlo.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea- Alice sonríe y luego se abalanza y me atrapa en un abrazo.

-Eso suena bien- comienza a brincar, yo la sigo y ambas nos unimos en risas.

-Vamos a la próxima clase-digo mientras le tomo de la mano.

-Vamos- dice sonriendo.

Entramos riendo al salón haciendo que varias personas se queden mirándonos, Alice chilla al momento y sale corriendo hacia un chico rubio; él la recibe con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos. Alice se tira sobre él y enredando las piernas y brazos sobre él se funden ambos en un beso apasionado, algo incomoda me acerco.

-Bella- me toma de la mano y me acerca- mira te presento a mi novio Jasper Hale, es hermano de Rossalie pero créeme son muy diferente- me rió y extiendo mi mano.

-Isabella Swan- el estrecha mi mano y me saluda- pero puede llamarme Bella- susurro al sentirme cómoda junto a él.

-Jasper el novio de está enana- ambos nos reímos mientras Alice hace un puchero-supongo que eres la nueva- pregunta

-Soy la nueva- admito con una sonrisa, estar con Alice me ha hecho cambiar mi modo defensivo.

-Un gusto, estudiante antiguo- los tres nos echamos a reír- Alice me ha hablado bastante de ti- yo me sonrojo- vengan tomen asiento- corre el asiento de Alice junto a él y yo me siento un puesto atrás de ellos.

-Van a ser grandes amigos- dice Alice saltando en el asiento, Jasper y yo nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Lo que tú digas cariño- dice Jasper.

…

La clase se pasa rápido gracias que él profesor decidió darnos el día para "integrarnos", me entero que Jasper va un curso más que nosotras y que este año sale, me asombro al notar lo amigable y fácil que fue hablar con él. Me habla un poco de sus gustos y vida, sobre la carrera que ha decidido y un poco de su proyecto.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte Bella, espero verte más seguido- sonrió.

-Esta noche- dice Alice- hoy se festeja la fogata- niego con la cabeza- tienes que venir será genial.

-Vamos Bella- me anima Jasper, suspiro.

-Está bien- digo, Alice comienza a saltar en su puesto, Jasper niega y se ríe- de todas formas había quedado con los chicos.

-¿Cuáles chicos?

-Sam y…

-Oh por dios, ya se de quienes hablas- me interrumpe Alice emocionada- hoy tocan.

-¿Los han vuelto a dejar?- pregunta Jasper.

-Corre el rumor que sí- pone ojos soñadores-Nos veremos esta noche, vamos las dos no te vayas sin mí- me amenaza.

-Te espero- digo.

-Vale nos vemos más tarde- Alice me besa cada mejilla y luego toma la mano de Jasper.

-Ten un buen día- se despide Jasper y luego se van ambos cogidos de la mano.

…

La última clase ha sido cancelada gracias a la fogata yo he corrido hacia la habitación y me he encontrado a Rossalie acostada en su cama.

-Que mal aspecto- digo y dejo mi maleta para comenzar a sacar los libros.

-No te importa lo que me pasa- contesta, me encojo de hombros.

-Supongo que no- sin ninguna contestación comienzo a organizar el lado de mi cuarto. No he dormido aquí pero cuando llegue esta mañana he dejado todo tirado.

-Me hiciste caso de la ropa- me acusa y siento como se ríe a mi espalda.

Ignorándola comienzo acomodar mi ropa en el armario. Cuando estoy a punto de terminar Alice entra con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Al- saludamos Rossalie y yo al mismo tiempo para que acto seguido nos fulminemos las dos.

-Rose tienes un aspecto terrible- comenta Alice yo me rió bajito para que no me escuchen.

-He estado peor Al- ignorándolas sigo acomodando mi ropa.

-¿Vas a ir a la fogata?- le pregunta Al algo preocupada, Rossalie tose.

-No lo creo- contesta ella algo ronca.

-Que mal- contesta Alice- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No Al, Emmett piensa venir a cuidarme- contesta.

 _¿Quién es Emmett?_

-Bueno iré alistar todo para la fogata-Rossalie sigue tosiendo mientras Alice le habla- ¿Segura que no quieres que te traiga nada?- ella niega con la cabeza- Bella- me llama Alice aparto la mirada de Rossalie y la dirijo a ella- ¿Cómo piensas irte hoy?- me encojo de hombros.

-Como estoy ahora- ella pega un grito.

-Es la fogata tienes que ir presentable, ven te ayudo- observo a Rossalie que me sonríe con malicia, con duda tomo la mano de Alice y esta me lleva al baño.

…

Después de dos horas de tortura, por fin he podido salir del baño luciendo un jean ajustado, un buzo de la academia y unas botas que me quedan en la rodilla. Alice me ha alisado y luego rizado mi cabello dejándolo suelto en mi espalda. Me ha maquillado y desmaquillado 10 veces (si las he contado), al final ha decidido por maquillarme sutilmente con rímel, un poco de base y con un brillo, pero antes de eso me ha puesto mascarillas por montones, pintado las uñas de las manos y los pies.

-Esta perfecta ¿verdad Rose?- pregunta Alice mientras salta al lado mío. Rossalie se ríe.

-Perfecta-dice con sarcasmo pero Alice no lo nota.

-Iré a colocarme mi outfit.

\- ¿Estuvo bien la tortura?- pregunta Rossalie mientras sonríe desde su cama, ruedo los ojos.

-Ni te imaginas- contesto. Después de quince minutos sale Alice con unos vaqueros, una camiseta de la academia, chaqueta de cuero roja y unas bailarinas rojas. Se ha maquillado sutilmente pero con un labial rojo

-No te demoraste- la acuso, ella se encoge de hombros.

-Tú tienes más cabello que yo- dice mientras se pone una pañoleta como balaca- Tenemos que irnos ya- asiento y comienzo acercarme a la puerta- Rose- me detengo en el marco de la puerta-Rose ¿segura que no quieres ir?- pregunta Alice preocupada, yo la espero en el marco de la puerta rezando para que ella no vaya.

-No Al, me siento algo mal- dice Rose desde la cama- diviértete por mí- besa el tope de la cabeza de Alice.

-Vale te quiero- besa cada mejilla de ella y luego se encamina saltando hacia la puerta- Vamos Bell- me toma de la mano y cierra la puerta- te va a encantar esto, música, cuentos de terror y las escondidas.

-¿Escondidas?

-Si es un ritual, la fogata se hace para los nuevos.

Mientras caminamos hacia la fogata vemos que varios estudiantes se van dirigiendo al mismo lugar, algunos van con la cara pintada, prendas de la academia y otros van solo con pijama.

-Supongo que estará toda la escuela- comentó.

-Todos los antiguos son los encargados de organizar esto y bueno la mayoría nos gusta esto.

-¿Son muy unidos?- ella asiente.

-Siempre, nos volvemos como hermanos- sonrió, mientras caminamos comienzo a temblar del frío- debiste de traer una chaqueta.

-Estoy bien- miento.

Cuando llegamos, una fogata grande es rodeada por una multitud de estudiantes, varios chicos traen bebidas y sillones, algunos comienzan a sentarse y otros se sientan sobre unas gradas alejadas de la fogata, algunos comienzan a jugar y bailar alrededor de la fogata.

-Ya van a comenzar corre- grita Alice, ambas corremos hasta acercarnos a la fogata, el calor no se hace esperar y el ambiente cargado de alegría me sube el ánimo.

-Bella- grita Sam, yo la saludo con la mano y me acerco a ella, están las chicas- Alice que bien que hayas venido- Alice saluda a cada uno con un beso, yo la sigo saludando a los demás.

-Te he estado buscando- me susurra Kate- ¿Dónde estabas? Pase a tu habitación y...- señalo a Alice como respuesta, ella sonríe- es incontrolable- asiento con la cabeza mientras me rió con ella- ¿Practico sus torturas contigo?- asiento y las dos nos ponemos a reír.

-Te vi en el mosh, grandiosa como siempre- comenta Bree, Alice se sonroja y le quita importancia con la mano.

-No fue nada, grandiosos estuvieron los chicos- los elogia Alice- ¿Hoy tocaran?

-Claro- dice Sam mostrando el bajo que le cuelga en la espalda.

-Va a estar genial esta noche-digo emocionada, todos comenzamos a saltar de la emoción.

-Espero que no se descontrole como el año antepasado- comenta Bree todas se ríen menos yo.

-Ellos tocaron y varios chicos enloquecieron rompiendo de paso algunas cosas de la academia- me dice Kate- sancionaron a los chicos y no los dejaron tocar el año pasado, pero ahora han vuelto.

-Suena bastante bien ¿Qué harán ahora?- preguntó.

-Por ahora vamos a esperar a que llegue la mayoría de los estudiantes y luego comenzaran a tocar, hacer presentaciones cerca a la fogata- señala la fogata dónde comienzan a reírse estudiantes con instrumentos- después se contaran historias de terror sobre la academia y algunas de los alrededores-luego se echa a reír- son malísimas pero es para quemar tiempo para que llegue lo importante.

-Las escondidas- respondo, ella asiente emocionada.

-Es emocionante porque es la única noche dónde no hay toque de queda y bueno… podemos aprovechar algo- pica el ojo coquetamente Kate.

-Eres terrible…

-CHICAS- grita Fred mientras carga en el hombro un asiento- apártesen- acto seguida todas dejamos un espacio, el deja caer el sillón haciendo que tierra se eleve.

-Bruto vas arruinar nuestros atuendos-grita Sam, Fred se encoge de hombros quitandole importancia.

-Edward compórtate- dice Alice mientras fulmina a su hermano que viene igual de cargado como Fred, el a diferencia de Fred deposita el sillón con cuidado pero no puede evitar que se eleve algo de tierra- ese es mi hermano- dice Alice mientras se abalanza abrazarlo, Edward fija su mirada en mí. Yo la aparto.

-LO VOY A TIRAR- grita Félix mientras corre con un sillón, todas chillamos mientras nos apartamos. Félix tira el sillón.

-FÉLIX- grita Alice y Sam que ahora tienen su camiseta blanca de la academia café, los chicos se echan a reír- para las damas- hace una reverencia Félix mientras acomoda el sillón. Alice y Sam se abalanzan sobre él haciendo que el caiga.

-GUERRA- grita Bree y entre todas, nos colocamos encima de Félix creando una montaña humana. Fred y Edward se burlan de Félix mirando a la distancia.

-Me van a partir las costillas- grita Félix debajo, todas en risas nos vamos parando.

-Te lo mereces- le dice Sam mientras le pega una patada, Félix se queja.

-JASPER- grita Alice cuando ve a Jasper venir con una guitarra- ¿piensas tocar?- el asiente emocionado, Alice chilla de la emoción.

…

La noche va pasando con risas y algunos juegos que se va haciendo a nuestro entorno, yo estoy sentada con Kate y Bree observando como una pareja baila con una gracia que nunca podría llegar a tener.

-Sigo yo-dice Jasper mientras comienza a dirigirse a la fogata, Alice comienza a saltar en las piernas de Edward.

-MI NOVIO- grita emocionada y sale a correr cerca a la fogata dónde se han amontonado algunos estudiantes. Los chicos. Kate, Bree, Sam, Félix y Fred la siguen y se acercan gritando y aplaudiendo.

-Hola Bella- me susurra Edward al lado mío, me aparto un poco dejándole espacio para que se siente- estas muy hermosa está noche, me sonrojo por su comentario.

-¿Desde cuándo toca Jasper?- preguntó evitándole mirar.

-También canta.

-Impresionante- susurro.

\- Y tu…

-Buenas noches- dice Jasper por el micrófono interrumpiendo de paso a Edward-esta canción va dedicada a un Hada que me ha enamorado- todos comienzan a gritar emocionado, noto que Alice ahora está encima de los hombros de Félix- te amo hada- y finalizando la oración comienza a tocar y cantar:

La luna salió y un hada durmió al instante

Mi reina estelar ansió poder rozarte

Valió respirar los sueños que abandonaste…

Volviendo a secar una lágrima que nace…

-Esa canción es hermosa- digo emocionada, Edward sonríe.

-¿Te gusta?- asiento emocionada.

Deseo pintar el camino hacia tus brazos

Que acunan mi ser de mimos y luz

¡Te encontrare!

-Canten conmigo el coro- grita Jasper

Hoy la luna volverá

A buscarte una vez más…

Celosa de amor entra por tu ventana

Te arropa y se va, deseando volver mañana

Yo emocionada comienzo a cantar con los demás- que se saben la canción- Edward al lado mío sonríe y también canta conmigo. Veo como Alice está llorando y Sam que está en los hombros de Fred la abraza y canta con ella.

Una noche más, eterna se va en el tiempo

Y el amanecer suspira por nuestro encuentro

Muero por llegar

Quisiera sentir tus besos

Tanta devoción

Tantísimo amor ¡Hoy junto a ti!

Comienzo a sentir como lagrimas comienza a deslizarse por mis mejillas, Edward las aparta con delicadeza y con asombro noto que no me tensó. Me quedo con la boca abierta viéndolo mientras él me sonríe y sigue cantando.

-TODOS- grita Jasper.

Hoy la luna volverá

A buscarte una vez más…

Celosa de amor entra por tu ventana

Te arropa y se va, deseando volver mañana

-TE AMO HADA- grita Jasper por el micrófono, Alice se baja con dificultad de los hombros de Félix y sale corriendo hacia su novio aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Fue grandioso- digo aun emocionada, comienzo a secarme las lágrimas.

-Perfecto- susurra Edward, me sonrojo al notar que comienza a secarme las lágrimas con su pulgar, con una delicadeza que me hace pensar que me está rozando con una pluma.

…

Después de la presentación de Jasper todos se han parado y han estado felices con la presentación de la banda, yo he estado algo apartada viendo como todos gritaban, bailaban y reían. Edward no se ha separado de mí y me ha hecho una compañía amigable en silencio. Gracias al cielo todos se han portado estupendamente y nadie ha roto nada durante la presentación de los chicos.

Cuando todos han pasado ha llegado el momento de las historia, que como había dicho Kate eran malísimas.

-Quedan cinco minutos para que inicie las escondidas- anuncia un muchacho que tiene la cara pintada.

Paso observando cada rostro de mis amigos, cada uno emocionado. Alice encima de las piernas de Jasper mientras lo abraza. Sam jugando con el cabello de Félix mientras Kate los ve divertido, Bree charlando con señas con Fred metidos en su propio mundo, sonrió al sentirme relajada con ellos. Edward me observa con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Preparada para las escondidas?- pregunta y eso me cae como un balde de agua fría.

-El mejor lugar para esconderse es el baño cerca al gimnasio- dice Bree y varios asienten de acuerdo.

-Tengo que irme- digo y me paro como un resorte. Todos interrumpen sus charlas y juegos para fijar su mirada en mí -Tengo sueño chicos, me iré antes de que comience las escondidas- me excuso.

-No seas mala Bell´s es tu primera fogata- protesta Kate, niego con la cabeza y comienzo a bostezar. Todos abuchean, recorro con la mirada la fogata varios estudiantes se van retirando dejando algo vacío el lugar.

-Tengo que irme – digo mientras me despido de cada uno.

-Que aburrida eres- me dice Félix, le sonrió y le saco la lengua. Comienzo a irme pero una mano me detiene, me tenso de inmediato.

-¿Ya te vas?- me pregunta Edward aun teniendo mi mano, trato de apartarla pero mi cuerpo no responde.

-ES MEDIA NOCHE QUE COMIENCE LAS COGIDAS- grita un chico por el micrófono, todos gritan y comienzan a correr por los alrededores chocando con algunos-CHICOS CERCA DE LA FOGATA CUENTAN HASTA CIEN Y LUEGO SALEN A BUSCAR A LAS CHICAS-sigue gritando, me quedo parada aun con la mano de Edward sujetándome. Suplico con la mirada que me suelte, el reacciona cuando conecta con mi mirada y sale corriendo. Inmediatamente comienzo a correr hacia los edificios de las chicas.

-100- gritan los chicos, asustada volteo hacia el lado contrario cuando noto que todo es campo abierto y puedo quedar visible para ellos. Comienzo a correr buscando algún lugar para esconderme. Lloro asustada de pensar que alguien me va a encontrar y tocar.

En medio de las lágrimas aparece un árbol lo suficientemente grande para esconderme, acelero el paso y corro hacía él, me escondo detrás de él.

Unas pisadas comienzan a sonar, acercándose dónde estoy… Comienzo a buscar otro escondite desesperada pero todo es campo abierto. Miro hacia arriba para rogarle al cielo que me ayude, noto que hay unas ramas cercas.

 _Podría subir._

Sin pensármelo dos veces comienzo a escalar hasta que ya no hay ramas a mí alcance.

-¿Bella?- pregunta alguien desde abajo, cuando bajo la mirada noto que estoy lejos del suelo. Me mareo- ¿Estás aquí? ¿Bella?

-Edward- susurro al reconocer su voz.

-¿Qué haces a ya arriba?- me pregunta entre risas, comienza a escalar acercándose más a mí.

-Escondiéndome- digo, el sigue escalando entre risas.

-Estás muy lejos del piso- comenta, ruedo los ojos.

-Lo sé- el comienza acercarse a mí alarga la mano para tocarme pero me retiro- No me toques- susurro.

-Vale pues estás cogida- lo observo sonreír e involuntariamente sonrió- ¿Cómo piensas bajar Swan?

-No lo sé- le respondo con sinceridad, observo de nuevo el piso y me agarro más al tronco.

-Bueno… podría ayudarte pero deberíamos esperar un rato- me encojo de hombros y comienzo a regular mi respiración- ¿estás bien?- asiento con la cabeza, sigo aún controlando mi respiración, he comenzado a sudar frío… tengo miedo de caerme- cuando era niño una vez escale un árbol tan alto que para bajarme tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos- abro los ojos y observo que está mirando hacia el suelo- el miedo que sentí al ver hacia abajo fue tan horrible que pensé que me quedaría en ese árbol y moriría… pero me salvaron desde ese entonces no he vuelto a subir a un árbol.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-5… podría ayudarte a bajar si quieres- suspiro.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando algunas risas y gritos que se escuchan a los lejos, yo sigo observándolo tratando de decidir si morir arriba de un árbol o bajarme del árbol.

-Quisiera que me ayudaras- susurro después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Bueno espera bajo un poco- acto seguido comienza a bajar con agilidad del árbol, yo observo cada uno de sus movimientos con asombro- ahora te toca- con algo de torpeza comienzo a bajar lento, cuando no siento ya donde apoyarme comienzo a desesperarme.

-No tengo dónde apoyarme- digo horrorizada mientras cuelgo de la rama, me sujeto a ella.

-Estas cerca, podrías soltarte y yo te recibo

-No estoy segura Edward- comienzo a sentir como mis dedos comienzan a resbalarse.

-Yo te sujeto suéltate- tomo una bocanada de aire y me suelto, el me sujeta con fuerza y yo sin querer me tenso, la vista comienza nublarse y comienzo a temblar.

-Suéltame- susurro, el con miedo me deposita en el suelo, pero, no aparta sus manos de mis brazos- estoy bien puedes soltarme-digo con más claridad, él aparta las manos de mi como si le quemara, tomo cinco bocanadas para calmarme.

-¿Estas bien?- asiento.

-Iré a mi habitación…. Gracias- susurro mientras me rodeo con los brazos para calmar los temblores.

-Ven te acompaño a tu habitación- comienzo avanzar aun temblando- entonces desde ese entonces escalo muros- continua su historia- para que cuando tenga que trepar un árbol por una bella dama- me guiña un ojo y me sonríe- pueda ser capaz después de bajar y ayudarla a bajar ella.

Escondo una sonrisa y los temblores paran.


	8. CAP 7: NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

CAP 7: NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE.

-Mierda- gritan, tomo mi cobija y me tapo la cabeza para evitar el ruido, comienzo a escuchar como alguien tira objetos al piso y gruñe. Molesta abro los ojos y aparto las cobijas lo suficiente para ver como Rossalie toma un libro y lo arroja hacia la pared- ¿Dónde está?- gruñe, toma otro libro y lo tira hacia la puerta de la habitación. Me paro de la cama y busco a Alice con la mirada, no hay rastro de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó irritada mientras me paro resignada de mi cama.

-No te importa- me fulmina con la mirada, toma ahora una almohada y me la tira a los pies, la aparto de una patada.

-Me has despertado tus gritos-tomo el libro cerca de la puerta y se lo tiro a los pies, ella gruñe como respuesta.

-Eres una entrometida- grita, toma otro libro y lo tira a mi cara. Gracias a mis reflejos lo alcanzo a esquivar.

-Me vas a matar- grito asustada y enojada.

 _TIENE PUNTERIA_

-No me importaría- dice y sigue tirando libros por toda la habitación.

La habitación comienza a convertirse en un torbellino de libros, hojas, almohadas y peluches volando por la habitación en cada dirección.

-Estás loca- grito mientras le doy la espalda. Comienzo a tender la cama para ignorarla, cuando siento el impacto de algo duro en mi espalda- ¿me has tirado un libro?-pregunto señalando el libro que está ahora a mis pies.

-Si- contesta con una sonrisa. Mi vista se nubla de rabia y me abalanzo a ella, ambas caemos al piso y comenzamos a rodar por la habitación mientras nos jalamos el cabello.

-Estás loca- digo mientras me posiciono encima de ella para golpearle.

-Tú eres insoportable-dice mientras esquiva el golpee.

Ambas seguimos así, insultándonos y pegándonos por bastante tiempo. Hasta que me posiciono encima de ella tratando de quitar sus manos de mi cabello, la observo; una risa involuntaria se escapa de mi boca haciendo que ella me mire con cara de pocos amigos y pare. Suelta mi cabello, yo me sujeto mi estómago mientras rió, caigo al lado de ella retorciéndome de la risa.

-Te ves graciosa- digo entre risas, su cabello alborotado y su cara enrojecida hace que me dé más gracia la situación.

-Tú también- se defiende y se une a mis risas, señala mi cabello y yo dirijo mi mano al lugar donde apunta su dedo. Siento un nudo gigante en mi cabello. Comenzamos a reír- estoy llorando de la risa- volteo a verla y seco unas lágrimas que se me han escapado.

-¿Por qué estas molestas?- preguntó parando de reír, ella centra su mirada en mí y se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que es porque te burlaste el primer día de mí, trataste muy mal a Alice y te la has dado de niña perfecta- no comento nada- hay varias razones- continua.

-No hablaba de ello- susurro- preguntaba por lo que has enloquecido- señalo las cosas que ha tirado por la habitación, ella ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Con esfuerzo se sienta en el piso, se estira y escucho como le tráquea las muñecas. Me quedo observando su rostro esperando una respuesta.

-No encuentro mi horario- se excusa, se para y luego me extiende la mano, yo me le quedo mirado la mano extrañada- Alice me ha contado que le pediste perdón y me ha sorprendido, he tenido que hacerme la enferma anoche para evitar que ella nos juntara- tomo su mano con duda, ella me ayuda a levantar- me ha contado demasiadas cosas buenas de ti que no me puedo creer.

 _Solo he estado con Alice un día ¿Qué podría contar de mí?- me preguntó intrigada._

-También me ha contado cosas buenas de ti que yo no me puedo creer- ella se encoge de hombros y me sonríe.

 _¿Me está sonriendo sin sarcasmo?_

 _-_ Tú has sido grosera desde el principio- la acuso, le doy la espalda y comienzo a recoger las cosas que ha regado, evitando así su sonrisa.

-Lo admito, pero…- toma una bocana de aire y prosigue- vale acepto que fue parte mi culpa- volteo a mirarla asombrada- pero fue culpa de ambas- continua apartándose un mechón de la frente- no soy buena pidiendo disculpas ni admitiendo mis errores, no sé si me comprenderás- asiento algo aturdida.

¿Rossalie Hale me estaba pidiendo perdón de alguna forma?

-Te ayudare a buscar tu horario- digo cambiando de tema. Rossalie asiente y se pone a recoger los libros.

En silencio las dos comenzamos a buscar el horario de ella, de paso arreglando el destrozo que Rossalie ha hecho, mientras recojo el desastre que hemos hecho, las palabras que ha dicho y su disculpa no formulada abiertamente pasa por mi mente y hace que me mate la cabeza en decidir una decisión.

Rossalie no ha sido la mejor compañera de habitación que he tenido- en realidad nunca he tenido una compañera de habitación- pero estaba muy claro que Rossalie no era mi tipo de compañera que me hubiera gustado encontrar. Pero tenía que admitir que tampoco me he comportado lo suficientemente bien y no he intentado acercarme a ella. Observo a Rossalie en su estado de calma recogiendo hojas regadas en su cama, definitivamente no era la persona más agradable que había conocido pero ¿eso significaba que no debía perdonarla? ¿Acaso yo no me estaba comportando igual que ella?

Mientras buscaba debajo de mi cama y le daba vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza, encontré el horario de Rossalie.

-Lo encontré- digo victoriosa, extiendo la hoja hacia ella sonriendo.

-Gracias.

 _Necesito pensar más_

-Iré a bañarme- digo evitando su mirada, tomo la ropa que he dejado lista la noche anterior y me encierro en el baño.

Trato de no demorarme dentro del baño, tardando el tiempo adecuado para que Rossalie no piense que estoy huyendo de ella ni que estoy de acuerdo con ella.

 _¿Quién me entiende?_

Cuando salgo a la habitación Rossalie está sentada en su cama observando su horario.

-Está libre el baño- anuncio mientras dejo un espacio para que entre.

-Gracias- toma una toalla del armario y se dirige a mí- Bella creo que te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de estos días- asiento algo incomoda- me gustaría hacer las paces contigo- me quedo mirando sus ojos azules, sin ningún brillo de burla.

-También te debo una disculpa- señalo su pelo azul, ella ríe.

-A mi novio le ha encantado, puede que me lo llegue a dejar así- yo la miro asombrada para luego reír- Espera y salimos juntas, no tardare-dice esperanzada.

-Claro- digo, ella entra y me dirijo a mi cama algo impresionada de que haya hecho las paces con Rossalie.

 _Inicie bien la semana… espero._

Mientras espero a Rossalie, he organizado mi parte de la habitación y he metido en mi maleta lo necesario para hoy. No le he dado más vueltas al asunto.

-Estoy lista, podemos irnos- Rossalie me toma del brazo y ambas salimos de la habitación- Alice dice que seremos buenas amigas.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?- pregunto acomodándome mi maleta.

-Sí.

-También me lo ha dicho- admito.

-¿Puedes creer que eso fue lo primero que me dijo cuándo nos vimos?- asiento con la cabeza, no dudaba que Alice fuera capaz de hacer eso- yo la observe algo dudosa y aterrada- admite-de que una chica que parecía un duende estuviera hablándome de que seríamos amigas en medio de un mosh de chicas-bufa para luego echarse a reír- fue de locos, pero no se equivocó y eso ha hecho que nunca dude de ella.

-Eso significa que seremos buenas amigas entonces- digo sin pensarlo, ella se encoge de hombros y me toma del brazo apretando un poco.

-Alice nunca se equivoca, créeme- por su insistencia una parte de mí comienza a creerle y a sentirse cómoda con ella y su cercanía.

-Bueno eso espero- susurro, ella se para de repente.

 _¿Eso ha salido de mi boca?_

-¿Eso significa que podremos ser amigas?- asiento sin mostrar ningún tipo de desagrado o algo así- bueno suena bastante bien, eso significa que no tendremos que odiarnos y no tendré que pensar en cómo vengarme.

-Eso también significa que no tengo que madrugar tan temprano- ella se ríe por mi comentario.

-¿Por eso despertaba y tú no estabas? ¿Por mí?- pregunta asombrada.

-Podría decirse que sí- ella se echa a reír.

-Hiciste bien, te hubiera matado si te hubiera visto los primeros días- me encojo de hombros.

-Tendremos eso en común, también lo hubiera hecho- ambas reímos.

Durante el camino hacia el comedor hemos estado burlándonos de nuestras acciones durante mi llegada y hemos compartido algunas experiencias parecidas, no hemos intercambiado más disculpas ni temas incomodos, he agradecido aquello ya que no tenía más palabras para ese tema.

-Cuando me vio salió corriendo- rió- así mojada y llena de confeti por toda la academia- se echa a reír- nunca volvió ella y eso me alegra por que dudo que fuera a parar- finaliza Rossalie su novena historia.

-Prefiero tenerte como amiga- admito, ella se echa a reír.

-Nadie se mete con mi hermano, la chica se lo merecía- niego con la cabeza-Deberías desayunar con nosotros- propone Rose mientras entramos al comedor.

-He quedado con los chicos- me excuso, paso la mirada por el comedor y vislumbro a Kate haciendo señas desde la mesa- Nos vemos por la noche- digo y me despido de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Escucho como varios jadean impresionados, sonrojada me acerco a la mesa.

-¿Tú y Hale?- me bombardea Sam con una sonrisa, me encojo de hombros.

-Hemos hecho las paces esta mañana-contesto restándole importancia, Bree ríe.

-Es mejor tenerla como amiga, escucha mi consejo- Bree pone una de sus manos en mi hombro y se acerca a mi oído- cuando no hablaba con ella y la odiaba…- suspira- metió en mis cobijas tres pescados muertos- Todos los de la mesa se ríe igual que yo. Ella hace cara de asco y tiembla.

-El olor no se le quito por tres días, fue asqueroso- cuenta Félix entre risas.

-Desde ese entonces he tratado de no tener ningún inconveniente con ella, tiene mala reputación- Bree toma un cucharada de fruta y se lo mete a la boca- Hay varias historias de ella y por eso debes cuidarte- habla con la boca llena mientras me señala con su cuchara- y más cuando duermen en la misma habitación.

-Aún no sabemos cómo consiguió entrar a nuestra habitación - me advierte Kate, Bree abre los ojos asustadas.

-¿Debo asustarme o alterarme?- bromeo.

-Debes besarle el culo Bella, no lo pienses dos veces hazlos- me dice horrorizada Bree, rió.

-Recuerda que he sobrevivido- ella niega con la cabeza- recuerda que fui yo la que le pinto el cabello de azul- todos los de la mesa se ríen.

-Eres mi héroe- Bree se abalanza a mí y me abraza.

-Iré por mi desayuno, ahora me sigues contando que más te hizo- mientras me marcho escucho como ellos siguen contando anécdotas de Rossalie.

Comienzo a tomar un poco de fruta cuando me susurra al oído una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Hola princesa ¿piensas trepar hoy otro árbol?- sonrió por su comentario- porque si lo piensas hacer tendré que desocupar mi agenda y seguirte.

-Creo que ya no estará en mis planes trepar árboles por ahora- digo mientras tomo un jugo de mora.

-Que lastima no me importaría rescatarte más seguido- dice mientras toma una manzana.

-Gracias por la oferta Cullen- palmeo su pecho.

-Pensé que me llamabas Edward- me encojo de hombros- habíamos quedado en ello- hace un puchero.

-¿Te apellidas Cullen no?- el asiente- por eso te llamo Cullen.

-Bien Swan.

-Adiós Cullen- tomo mi desayuno y luego me dirijo dónde los chicos.

Cuando me dirijo a la mesa las chicas me están sonriendo y eso me pone incomoda.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

Los chicos en su mundo hacen bromas, pero noto que Félix me está mirando por el rabillo del ojo, tensa la mandíbula, su mirada es tensa.

 _Que no pregunten nada, que no digan ningún comentario- ruego._

-He vuelto- anuncio mientras tomo asiento en medio de Bree y Kate.

-¿Te han entretenido?- pregunta Sam guiñándome un ojo. Ruedo los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondo indiferente.

-Te vimos a ti y a Cullen muy sonrientes- ahora es Bree la que habla y me codea empujándome hacia Kate.

-¿Fue entretenida la charla?-pregunta Kate mientras me rodea con los brazos.

-Déjenme en paz- digo ignorando sus miradas- nos hemos saludado nada más- me sonrojo.

-SE SONROJO-grita Sam, sigo comiendo ignorándolas olímpicamente.

-Déjenla en paz- dice Félix, yo levanto la mirada de mi plato y le sonrió agradecida.

-No- le responde Bree sacándole la lengua.

Las chicas siguen bombardeándome con preguntas y comentario, yo me voy irritando cada vez más, los chicos se han ido aburridos por su entusiasmo por Cullen y se han ido, yo por desgracia no los he seguido.

-Vale me iré- digo decidida, tomo mis cosas y salgo del comedor rápido, cuando llego a la puerta y me pierdo de la vista de ellas, salgo corriendo hacia mi próxima clase.

Cuando llego al aula de clase, la puerta está cerrada. Molesta me siento al lado esperando la hora para entrar.

Los minutos pasan y nadie abre la puerta, varios estudiantes van llegando y se me quedan mirando, yo los ignoro y maldigo por no haber traído mi celular y audífonos. Saco un cuaderno y en la parte de atrás comienzo a dibujar un paisaje, tarareó melodías que me vienen a la cabeza mientras dibujo.

-Bella- se acerca Rose y me tiende una mano, la tomo y ella me ayuda a parar- te vi salir enojada del comedor ¿Qué ha pasado?- me encojo de hombros, guardo el cuaderno en mi maleta mientras le respondo.

-Me han fastidiado el desayuno y he decidido irme- respondo seca, ella me sonríe con ternura.

-Sam y Bree no son tan maduras- su comentario me molesta un poco- No me mires así fue un comentario.

-No importa- digo.

-¿Qué tienes hoy?- pregunta cambiando de tema, saco mi horario de mi bolsillo y se lo paso- ¿Has tomado música, deportes y artes a la última?- frunzo el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, ella me coloca al lado de ella y me señala las últimas clases de mi horario.

-Yo las llamo clases extras, desde el martes al viernes- señala las últimas clases- las puedes cambiar por otras, tienes dos semanas o tendrás que soportarlas todo el año.

-Explícate- digo perdida.

-Puedes elegir qué día ver esas clases y si quieres verla. Hay varias asignaturas por las que puedes cambiarlas si no deseas la que tienes ahora- tomo el horario y miro mis asignaturas- son obligatorias.

-No creo que las vaya a cambiar- digo segura de mi decisión.

-Puedes cambiarla antes de que pase el primer mes, a los nuevos les dan más plazo por lo que se-niego con la cabeza- pero ten en cuenta las dos semanas-me aconseja sonriendo- aunque si lo cambias no nos podríamos ver mañana en deportes.

-¿También tienes deportes?- ella asiente emocionada.

-Es una de mis asignaturas preferidas- bufó- ¿Pasa algo?

-Definitivamente no entra en las asignaturas preferidas para mí- digo, ella se ríe.

\- ¿Tienes Francés?- pregunta señalando la puerta detrás de mí, asiento- La clase se ha movido a la biblioteca, vamos te llevo.

Rossalie les da la información a los estudiantes, todos comienzan a irse hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Antes has tenido Francés?- pregunta Rossalie rompiendo el silencio que se ha formado entre las dos.

-Si- respondo.

-¿Sabes Francés?- pregunta.

-Si- respondo sonrojada, ella abre la boca asombrada- me encanta bastante ese idioma, lo escuche en televisión y de inmediato me fascine por ese idioma, mi padre me dejo entrar a una academia de Francés y gracias a eso hablo ese idioma.

-Impresionante, eso significa que en esta materia no te ira nada mal- me encojo de hombros.

-Espero que no- ambas reímos- ¿y tú?- pregunto desviando la atención de mí.

-No tanto, podría decirse que tengo un nivel bajo- asiento, ella ríe- bueno soy malísima-admite resignada.

-Podría ayudarte.

-Me encantaría- dice y comienza a saltar al lado mío.

-Saltas igual que Alice- la acuso, ella se detiene y amplía su sonrisa.

-Creo que he estado bastante tiempo con ella.

-Hablando de Alice ¿La has visto?- preguntó.

-Se ha tenido que ir esta mañana por un asunto familiar.

Extrañada asiento, no hago más preguntas del tema.

…

El día pasa lento y algo aburrido para mí.

En la segunda hora me encuentro a Kate pero la he ignorado toda la clase. En la tercera me he encontrado a Sam, he hecho lo mismo. Pero al contrario de Kate, Sam me ha insistido toda la clase, haciendo que recibiera un llamado de atención por parte del profesor, la he fulminado con la mirada y al salir de clase le he susurrado un gracias para luego salir corriendo.

-LO LAMENTO- grita.

Cuando llego a la siguiente clase, encuentro que todos han llegado y solo queda un asiento… Al lado de Kate, resignada me dirijo a ella y me siento sin mirarla.

-Bella ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo lamento?- me encojo de hombros mirando hacia el tablero- Nosotras lo lamentamos, es solo que…- la miro, ella agacha la mirada- Somos así.

-Eso no es excusa.

-Solo perdona, es una simple broma prometo que por mi parte lo dejare- volteo a mirarla, tiene la mano en modo de juramento, sonrió y niego con la cabeza.

-Solo exagere las cosas- digo, sonrojándome- claro que te perdono.

 _¿Por qué me enoje tanto? ¿Por Edward? ¿Por mí?_

-Nos hemos pasado, no deberías disculparte- me encojo de hombros y la abrazo.

-No vamos a pelear ni enojarnos, olvidémoslo- digo, ella asiente sonriente.

No le prestó ninguna atención al profesor cuando comienza hablar, me siento culpable por haberme enojado con las chicas pero por más que busco la razón de mi enojo no la encuentro, sabía que era una simple broma pero… es que ni sabía cuál era el pero, cual fue la razón que me impulso al pararme y salir corriendo de la cafetería como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

-Señorita Swan ¿alguna duda?-dice el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos, me sonrojo al notar la mirada de todos mis compañeros.

-Ninguna- contesto, me centro en mi cuaderno y comenzó a tomar nota de lo que hay en el pizarrón.

…

A la hora del almuerzo me he encontrado con las chicas y todas hemos dado como finalizado el tema de Edward, los chicos no aparecieron en el almuerzo, ni durante el trascurso del día.

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi clase extra. No quede con ninguna de las chicas cosa que me desilusiono, insistieron en que cambiara mi horario pero en realidad anhelaba esta clase.

Mientras recorría el pasillo para llegar al salón de música, una dulce melodía de Chopin sonaba, comencé a tararear y a seguir el ritmo con mis pasos bailando al ritmo de la canción. Cerré los ojos para sentir mejor la música, pare en seco para poder degustarla, el que la tocaba era excelente era veloz con las manos seguro.

Seguí caminando aun siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, abrí el salón evitando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. El salón estaba solo, decepcionada busque con la mirada alguna grabadora o algún componente de donde fluyera la música, al final del salón, en una esquina un piano de cola resplandecía ante la luz que la caí por una de las ventanas, vi un brillo cobrizo detrás del piano. Con todo el sigilo del mundo me acerqué.

-Edward- susurre cuando vi al responsable de esa hermosa melodía. Edward paro en seco la canción rompiendo el ambiente, levanto la mirada de las teclas del piano y me observó detalladamente- No pares suena hermoso- susurre, evitando su mirada, y como por arte de magia volvió a sonar la canción, me acerque junto a él y me senté al lado de él. Posicione mis manos en las teclas y lo acompañe tocando la canción.

Repetimos la canción tres veces sin articular ninguna oración, concentrado en la melodía que brotaba del instrumentó que tocábamos.

-Creo que algunos ya se han adelantado- nos alertó una voz cantarina, me levante rápido del taburete para ver de quien provenía la voz, una señora de no más de 40 años con una coleta y unos papeles en sus manos nos sonreía a los dos, incomoda me aparte del lado de Edward, note que detrás de la señora estaba 10 alumnos observándonos con los ojos abiertos.

-Señora Adams un placer volverla a ver- rompió el silencio Edward quien se acercó a la señora Adams y le beso cada mejillas, los demás se esparcieron por el salón tomando puestos.

-¿Me presentaras a tu amiga?- dijo la señora Adams mientras me sonreía con cariño, con timidez me acerque a ella- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella pero me puede llamar Bella, un gusto- estreche la mano de ella- disculpe por a ver abusado de confianza-me excuse señalando el piano.

-Puedes llamarme Lizzy.

-Lizzy- asentí.

-Y no tienes que disculparte de nada, la música es para todos y cuando tocas tan bien… debería agradecerte por la melodía- me sonroje ante su cumplido, Edward rió y se acercó a mí.

-Vamos diosa del piano- tomo mi mano, llevándome al fondo del salón. Temblé ante su contacto.

-Es hora de empezar la clase- anuncio la señora Adams.

Edward tomo asiento junto a mí.

-¿Así que tocas?- me sonroje.

-No también como tú- comente restándole importancia al asunto mientras evitaba su mirada y observaba como la señora Adams escribía en el tablero las notas musicales.

-Me gustaría volverlo a repetir- me sonroje por su comentario.

-Igual.

Pasamos toda la clase el uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la compañía del otro, intercambiando opiniones de las partituras que había pasado e intercambiando miradas.


	9. CAP 8: UN OSO EN LE INSTITUTO

CAP 8: UN OSO EN EL INSTITUTO.

-Hoy desayunaras con nosotras- Alice me toma del brazo impidiendo de que llegue a "escapar".

-No tienes que secuestrarme- me burlo, Rossalie al lado mío me toma del brazo que tengo libre.

-Lo haremos si hace falta- amenaza Rossalie mientras apura el paso.

Entro a la cafetería con Rossalie y Alice aun sujetándome cada brazo, sin darme ningún chance para buscar a los chicos, me dirigen a una mesa dónde está Jasper y Edward.

Me sonrojo al notar que esta guapísimo con el cabello mojado y alborotado, algunas gotas le han dejado marcas en su camiseta blanca.

-Hola chicos- saluda Rossalie mientras le da un beso a cada uno, Alice la imita. Yo en cambio los saludo con la mano mientras tomo asiento.

-Hola Bella- me saluda Jasper mientras abraza a Alice.

-Hola Jasper- saludo sonriéndole.

-Hola gatita- saluda Edward, me sonrojo por mi apodo. Noto como Rose y Alice se quedan mirándome, me coloco más roja.

-¿Gatita?- pregunta Alice entre risas.

-Tu hermano cree que soy un gato- respondo sin apartar la mirada de él, él no para de sonreír y sin apartar la mirada de la mía le contesta.

-Es tierno como un gatito, tuviste que haberla visto el primer día que la conocí, no dejaba de gruñir como un gato- los que están en la mesa ríen, yo ruedo los ojos- fue muy intimidante, estuve a punto de salir corriendo.

-Eres un exagerado Edward- Rossalie le pega un puño amistoso- iré por el desayuno ¿alguien se une?- pregunta.

-Te acompaño- dice Alice siguiéndola, al momento se les une Jasper, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

-Intimidado por un "gato"- comento burlona.

-Quedamos solos gatita- ruedo los ojos- eres una grosera, no se ruedan los ojos- me regaña, se para de su asiento y toma uno al lado mío.

-No me enseñes modales leoncito- digo bromeando mientras lo despeino, el sacude el cabello haciendo que algunas gotas caigan sobre mí. Chillo- deberías secarte el cabello.

-¿A sí que leoncito?- sonríe ante la idea- supongo que podría hacerlo gatita- toma una posición amenazadora.

-Que intimidante Cullen- rió, el hace un intento muy malo de un rugido- Eres pésimo- digo mientras me ahogo en risa, él no tarda en reírse conmigo.

-¿Entonces ya tenemos apodos?- pregunta, toma un mechón mío y comienza a retorcerlo entre sus dedos.

-Supongo que sí leoncito.

-Gatita- contesta, se acerca amenazadoramente, yo retrocedo- ¿intimidada?

-Para nada- digo acercándome los centímetros que había retorcido, haciendo que nuestras narices casi se rozaran.

-Me estas tentando Swan- susurra, cierro los ojos evitando su mirada.

-¿Tentando?

Escucho su risa y luego un grito ahogado-abro los ojos- Edward está en el piso empapado mientras que un chico- mejor dicho un oso- se ríe de él con un balde en las manos. Me quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos al oso gigante, asustada e intimidada por su gran tamaño.

-Edward- corro hacía él, tomo la mano de él y lo ayudo a parar, el chico gigante se queda mirándome con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te pasa?- le grito furiosa, tomo una servilleta para ayudarle a secar a Edward pero la servilleta se deshace en mis manos, está empapado y temblando.

-Tienes que cambiarte y…

-OSITO- grita Rossalie mientras se abalanza al chico, me quedo con la boca abierta.

-OSITA- grita el chico, la recibe con los brazos abiertos para luego comenzar a girar mientras la braza, Rossalie ríe como una niña pequeña mientras deposita besos por todo el rostro del chico. Los ignoro y luego dirijo mi vista a Edward, pero, la aparto cuando noto que tiene la camisa pegada al torso, haciendo que se detalle lo bien que está cuidado.

-Pescaras un resfriado- digo mirando a todos lados menos a él- Si no te secas…

-Estaré bien- me asegura- vamos por nuestro desayuno- toma mi mano y me arrastra para tomar las bandejas.

-Ese tipo está loco, deberías hablar con algún profesor- sugiero mientras tomo una bandeja- y no hace falta que me acompañes a desayunar, deberías ir a cambiarte.

-Tranquila, es un amigo- niego con la cabeza, tomo dos manzanas y las deposito en la bandeja.

-¿Tu amigo? ¿Se supone que eso es legal?- preguntó confundida.

-Después lo entenderás, primero toma tu desayuno- niego con la cabeza.

-Tienes que ir a secarte- insisto.

-Estaré bien, entre más rápido tomemos el desayuno más rápido iré a cambiarme- suspiro.

-Que terco leoncito- el suelta una risa.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la mesa todos están sentado- el oso también- incomoda, tomo un asiento alejado de él, quedando cerca de Edward.

-Bella- me llama entusiasmada Rossalie, levanto la vista de mi bandeja para dirigirla a ella- no te he presentado a mi novio- señala al oso- él es Emmett, mi novio- toma al oso y le rodea del brazo-Cariño es ella la nueva compañera- Emmett estira su mano, yo se la estrecho algo incomoda- ella fue la que me pinto el cabello- me sonrojo y miro asombrada a Rossalie- pero es una buena chica.

-Serán buenos amigos- dice Alice con la boca llena.

-Por fin conozco la causante- dice, me encojo en mi puesto.

-No te va a comer- susurra Edward en mi oído, fijo la vista en Emmett. Él sonríe divertido haciendo que se le formen dos hoyuelos, su mirada es amigable y hace que me relaje, solo un poco.

-Soy yo- susurro.

-Gracias- grita emocionado- me encanta desde que mi osita tiene el cabello así y perdona por haberte asustado ahorita- señala a Edward y luego se echa a reír- hermano deberías cambiarte de camisa y pantalón- volteo a mirarle y noto que tiene el jean mojado, me sonrojo.

-Bella no mires de más- me reprende Jasper, me sonrojo por el comentario.

-No le he visto de más- me defiendo.

-¿Me estas acosando gatita?- pregunta Edward.

-Para nada, parece que te hubieras orinado- le respondo, me aparto de él y le saco la lengua. Todos los de la mesa ríen, incluyendo a Edward- ¿Por qué lo mojaste?- preguntó evadiendo la mirada de Edward.

-Porque hoy es el día Emmett- dice emocionado, vuelve y aparece los hoyuelos.

-¿Qué es el día Emmett?- preguntó intrigada.

-Veras…- sonríe.

…

El día Emmett, es el día del cumpleaños de Emmett y por ello el hace bromas a cada persona que conozca o no, ha sido una tradición desde que él ha llegado a la academia; una de las mejores partes es que al final las personas que han sido víctimas, pueden vengarse al final del día- cosa que me ha parecido muy justa- Durante el desayuno le ha hecho algunas bromas a las personas que iban llegado, haciendo que todos no riéramos a carcajadas. Al principio me sentía incomoda al ser, por así decirlo, participante de las bromas. Pero luego notaba que las víctimas se reían y puede que disfrutaran del día Emmett.

Emmett es un chico muy divertido y amistoso, no pude dejar de sentirme muy cómoda con él, como si fuera un viejo amigo.

-Tengo que irme Em, yo tengo clase- digo mientras trato de quitarle mi maleta.

-Vamos puedes faltar a esta y así ayudarme con mis bromas- bufó.

-Es tu día, hazlas tu- le saco la lengua y me cruzó de brazos, él se burla por mi poca estatura y mis esfuerzo de saltar para poder tomar la maleta.

-Vamos Emmett déjala en paz- me defiende Edward, sonrió agradecida. Tomando desprevenido a Emmett le quita la maleta de sus manos.

-Hey- se queja Emmett, yo me encojo de hombros y me pongo la maleta.

-Nos vemos más tarde- me despido de todos.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- grita Alice- si no vienes iré por ti.

-Almuerzo- grito para confirmar que estaré.

-Te sigo- Edward me toma de la mano y sale conmigo de la cafetería- ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Italiano?- respondo después de sacar mi horario- ¿También dictan Italiano?

-Si ¿Es raro?- pregunta extrañado.

-Si- respondo riéndome.

-Oh, pues no sé- lo miro extrañada- he estado toda la vida en este instituto- responde.

-¿Eso significa que sabes hablar italiano?- preguntó interesada.

-Poco- responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mmmm- hago una cara de desilusión.

-Bueno si sé italiano- admite, sonrió victoriosa.

-Qué bueno, eso significa que tengo un nuevo tutor- él sonríe y se encoge de hombros, lo tomo como una aceptación- ¿Cómo piensas vengarte de Emmett?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-No tengo nada en mente ¿tienes algo tú?- niego con la cabeza- bueno tendrás que ayudarme.

-Trato- sellamos nuestra promesa estrechando las manos.

Edward me deja en mi próxima clase, despidiéndose de dos besos en cada mejilla para luego salir corriendo a la clase de él. Cuando entro ya todos están sentados… He llegado tardísimo.

La profesora me ha regañado en Italiano haciendo que me pierda en cada palabra que me dice, me dirijo al único asiento vació que hay en el aula, al lado de un chico rubio llamado Mike, el chico a estado toda la clases tratando de "enseñarme" Italiano- era más malo que yo.

Félix estaba al final del salón sentado junto a una chica pelirroja, le he saludado con la mano a mitad de clase y hecho señas para vernos apenas saliéramos.

Hemos quedado en vernos en el almuerzo y me ha ayudado a entender ciertas palabras- TODAS-las que no entendía, me ha prometido que me ayudaría en esta clase. Esperaba que el chico rubio dejara que Félix se sentara conmigo.

Antes del almuerzo he tenido clase con Edward- dónde no la pasamos compitiendo para ver quién era el más rápido contestando las preguntas que el señor Banner hacía y planeando la venganza contra Emmett- la única idea que va ganando es devolverle el favor. He tenido clase con Ángela y ha prometido que se uniría en el almuerzo.

A la hora del almuerzo Félix y Alice son los únicos que están, pero hay un problema, cada uno está en una mesa diferente- frunzo el ceño, entro al comedor y le hago señas a Félix diciéndole que pronto iré, corro hasta la mesa dónde está Alice.

-Al- grito mientras me acercó ella, me saluda con la mano y corre un asiento al lado de ella-Vamos, Félix no está esperando- le tomo de la mano y sin esperar respuesta la llevo hasta la mesa- Félix- le saludo desde lejos, corro un asiento y siento a Alice, le doy un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo- ¿Llevas tiempo aquí?

-Toda una vida- dice sonriendo.

-No me refería a eso- saco la lengua.

-Hola Félix- le saluda Alice

-¿Igual de pequeña como siempre Al?- pregunta Félix mientras ríe, le sigo riendo. Me siento emocionada.

…

Todos han estado llegando- al principio algo dudosos al ver de que estuviéramos todos unidos-hemos tenido que unir tres mesas para poder estar juntos, Ángela ha llegado con su novio dejando un poco su timidez, Ben es todo lo contrario a Ángela, pero se complementan a la perfección.

Al grupo también se han unido Charlotte, que es una chica algo reservada pero muy amigable, su novio Peter es al igual que ella reservado y algo callado aunque por lo que he notado entre más lo conozcas más se suelta contigo .Tía y Benjamín son todo lo contrario a Charlotte y Peter, son charlatanes- no de la mala manera- es interesante sus historia, de cada anécdota que han pasado, son unas personas muy aventureras que les gusta vivir al extremo, lastimosamente van en último año y no hemos coincidido en alguna clase. Y por último Maggie y Carter, Maggie es tímida, inteligente, dulce y está muy enamorada de Carter, un chico igual de inteligente a ella, romántico y un aficionado a los comics.

-Pido la palabra- grita Emmett por encima de todo el bullicio que es nuestro grupo, todos reímos cuando vemos que tiene un jugo de cartón y un tenedor, los golpea como si estos fueran una copa de vidrio y una cuchara.

-Adelante- le grita Sam.

-Para celebrar el día Emmett, haremos un partido de Voleibol, pero claro que no será simple, es el día de Emmett así que habrán ciertas bromas- ríe malvadamente- ¿Quiénes se unen?

Entre todos nos miramos, algunos sonriendo y otros con algo de duda. Al final todos decidimos en ir.

-Vamos a tener un equipo grande, aunque, bueno si metemos a Alice no será tan grande- bromea Félix, todos en la mesa nos unimos a la risa.

Todos en la mesa se unen a una plática emocionada sobre el partido de Voleibol, yo salgo de la conversación algo nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa?- susurra Edward, pego un brinco.

-Me has asustado- lo acuso- y puede ser- frunce el ceño, sonrió ante su expresión- soy malísima en todo lo que tiene que ver de deporte, soy muy torpe a tal punto que no puedo caminar y masticar un chicle al mismo tiempo- su risa hace que me enoje un poco- si pensabas reírte no hubieras preguntado.

-Perdona gatita- bufó- mírame y veras que hablo enserio- volteo a mirarlo y reprimo una sonrisa al notar su puchero- adelante puedes sonreír y reírte, de todas formas es lo que más me gusta de ti, y me gusta más el saber que lo ocasiono yo- sonrió y me sonrojo por sus palabras.

-Eres un tonto.

…

-Están serán las reglas- todo estábamos juntos formando un semi-círculo tratando de prestar atención a Emmett- no hay reglas, todo es legal.

-Eso suena bien para mí- dice Jasper mientras hace girar a Alice.

-Yo de ustedes me cuidaba- amenaza Fred tomando una posición amenazadora.

Hemos creado dos equipos, dos para el equipo rojo y dos para el equipo azul. Se ha aclarado que cada 10 puntos se intercambiara los jugadores. Lo que tiene de especial el partido es que las personas que no estén jugando estarán arrojando globos y algunas cosas asquerosas.

-Bueno ya hemos quedado mi equipo serán- Emmett toma una gran bocanada- Fred, Bree, Ben, Jasper, Edward, Charlotte, Peter y Tía- dice apresuradamente haciendo que algunos se pierdan.

-Mi equipo son los demás, así que vamos a discutir las jugadas- cada uno se separa, siguiendo a su nuevo líder, yo con resignación sigo a Félix- En la primera partida vamos a jugar las seis personas que sean más buenas, nos rotaremos en cada partida dejando a los más duros de roer.

-Yo salgo de los buenos- declaró- soy malísima- aclaro al notar algunas miradas sobre mí.

-Bueno Bella queda descartada entre los buenos- suspiro aliviada- Kate, Rose, Sam, Benjamín y Carter espero que tengan buen aguante, sé que son buenos así que confió en ustedes.

-Yo también soy buena- se queja Alice, la abrazó mientras reprimo una sonrisa.

-Lo sé pero dejarías que ganara Jasper- le dice Rose.

-Buen punto.

Al final cuando hemos aclarado algunas estrategias, nos hemos juntado todos y así se ha elegido las personas que tirarían los globos.

-Pero queda sobrando una persona- se queja Emmett.

-Puedo también grabar al igual que Maggie- propongo al saber que soy las persona que sobro.

-Buena idea, comencemos- grita Emmett.

…

He estado tratando de grabar, pero el reírme hace que la cámara se mueva y no logre grabar decentemente, no puedo dejar de reírme al notar como las chicas hacen cara de asco cuando les caen esa cosa viscosa y el agua, los chicos se han tomado el juego muy enserió, no les prestan atención de lo que les cae a tal punto que Félix y Jasper han estado jugando con un solo ojo ya que el otro se les ha untado de esa cosa viscosa.

-No puedo de la risa- dije mientras me retorcía de la risa, solo faltaban unos minutos para que terminara el partido, todos estaban cansados y mojados.

-Tus eres la única que no ha jugado- me acusa Tía mientras se ríe conmigo.

-Es verdad- se queja Sam mientras se quita pasto del cabello.

-Bell´s en la próxima entras- dice Emmett, paro de reírme- te unes a mi equipo, Edward pasara al otro equipo.

-No, Emmett ¿Quién más grabara?- digo con la voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, Sam ha estado jugando todo el partido, ella podría grabar- dice Emmett mientras limpia el balón.

-Yo puedo- grita Sam emocionada.

-Jugare- digo resignada.

-Ya que lo has dicho, comencemos.

Todos tomamos nuestros puestos, me han colocado cerca a la red para remplazar a Edward, trato de sonreír a mis amigos que están al otro lado de la red, mi cuerpo está temblando y no dejo de esperar el momento en el que me caiga.

-Comiencen- grita Sam, la miro aterrada.

El partido comienza y con ellos los globos comienzan a salir, un globo cae sobre mí, me asusta al principio pero me concentro en el juego, comienzo a pasar el balón con algo de temor y no paro de moverme.

Durante el transcurso vamos en empate nos falta un punto para poder ganar, los de mi equipo han evitado pasarme el balón y me ayudan a evitar que lo toque ya que se han dado cuenta que soy malísima.

-Cubre- grita Emmett y Ben corre hacía mi dirección, el balón va muy rápido y se dirige a mí, asustada golpeo el balón con fuerza, asombrada veo como el balón se devuelve al otro lado de la red, los del otro equipo tratan de devolverla pero la he enviado con tanta fuerza que ha sido imposible que la pudieran salvar.

-HEMOS GANADO- grita Bree al lado mío, se abalanza encima mío y me abraza.

-He sido yo- digo sin creérmelo, la pego más a mí y comienzo a saltar con ella. Escucho como los de mi equipo comienzan a gritar emocionados- He sido yo- repito, comienzo a gritar con Bree y Charlotte.

-BELLA- grita Emmett, lo miro sonriente y sigo gritando emocionada- Lo has hecho- me toma desprevenida y me levanta del suelo estrechándome en un gran abrazo. Me tensó.

-Emm...ett- tartamudeo mientras tiemblo- bájame- susurro, mi vista comienza a nublarse, mientras una corriente atraviesa mi columna.

-Suéltala- gritan, no veo nada ni distingo la voz, siento como me sueltan, pero mi cuerpo ya ha comenzado a convulsionar.

-Bella- grita, escucho como mi alrededor comienza a volverse un torbellino, el lugar dónde estoy comienza a moverse y hacer frío.

Tarda una eternidad cuando siento que mi cuerpo deja de temblar, pestañeo varias veces para poder salir de la oscuridad.

-¿Bella?

Tomo gran bocanada de aire, mientras se van los puntos negros-que aún me nublan la vista- distingo unas esmeraldas, unos ojos viéndome.

-Edward- susurro al poder distinguirlo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta, dirige su mano a mi mejilla. Con mis pocas fuerzas me aparto de él.

-No me toques- digo, pero sale como un ruego de mi garganta. Aparta su mano lentamente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunta, niego con la cabeza.

-Dame un minuto- digo, me tumbo lentamente sobre la hierba.

-¿Por qué has reaccionado así?

-Estoy dañada o puede ser que esté loca, soy todo pero nada normal- digo, cierro los ojos tratando de concentrarme en calmarme, el olor a hierba mojada penetra mis fosas nasales y hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

-No lo creo.

-¿No es anormal que una chica reaccione así solo porque un chico le ha abrazado?- preguntó irónicamente.

-No estoy entendiendo nada- susurra. Con las pocas fuerzas que tengo trato de sentarme, pero, mi peso me gana y caigo, espero el golpe pero no llega. Abro los ojos, Edward me sujeta de la cintura, tiemblo- Te ayudo- me ayuda a sentarme y con un poco de temor aleja sus manos de mi cintura, vuelvo a respirar cuando no siento sus manos.

-No soporto el contacto físico con los hombres, puedo soportar que me toquen las manos y puedo soportar a mi padre, pero otros hombres… no puedo abrazar a nadie sin temblar y luego caer en shock- suelto.

-¿Significa que si te llego a tocar el hombro podría hacerte daño? ¿Entraras en ese estado si algún chico te llega a tocar el brazo?- asiento, su mirada se torna confusa, frunce el ceño confundido y aparta asustado su mirada de mí. Agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

Avergonzada por haber admitido y revelado mi secreto, me paró y salgo a correr.

-BELLA- grita Edward tras de mí pero no me detengo, sigo corriendo mientras las lágrimas van descendiendo por mis mejillas.

Llego a la habitación agitada por la carrera, me desprendo de toda mi ropa y me dirijo al baño. Abro la ducha con la vista nublada, cuando la temperatura esta adecuada me meto, comienzo a bañarme con algo de brusquedad el cuerpo, lloro a mares al pensar la conversación que he tenido con Edward.

-No podías cerrar el pico Isabella- me reprendo, caigo al suelo, me hago un ovillo y sigo llorando- ahora estarás sola y volverás a ser el bicho raro.

Comencé a rezar al cielo, rezaba que Edward no les contara a los demás, de que no perdiera los amigos que había conseguido y que no volviera a los comienzos de antes.

Seguí llorando bajo el agua, mis dedos estaban ya arrugados y estaba temblando.

-¿Bella?- llamo Alice, las lágrimas se volvieron acumular en mis ojos.

-Está en el baño Al- hablo Rossalie.

-Vamos a entrar- hablo Alice, negué con la cabeza y me abrace- BELLA POR DIOS- grito Alice al correr la cortina, me encogí en mi puesto- te ayudo- dijo, entre ambas me ayudaron a parar, comenzaron a secarme, yo seguía llorando.

Mientras me vestían note como ambas se miraban entre sí horrorizadas, supongo que por las marcas en mi abdomen. Me ayudaron a secarme el cabello para luego meterme en la cama y arroparme.

-Gracias- susurro evitando sus miradas.

-Bella- dice Alice con lástima, niego con la cabeza y comienzo a llorar- regresaremos después de clase, trata de dormir. No vayas a salir, espéranos- me siento y fijo mi mirada en ella, lágrimas comienzan a correr por su mejilla.

-No quiero que tengan lastima por mí- digo hipando. Alice me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza, Rossalie comienza acariciarme el cabello- Perdonen por ponerlas a esto- me señalo.

-No digas tonterías, eres nuestra amiga- dice Rossalie, noto su mirada triste y me siento culpable.

-Tienes que ir a clase- les recuerdo, pero, las pego más a mí en un abrazo.

-Promete que no te iras- me exige Alice, asiento.

Ambas se van de la habitación y yo me quedo sola con mis pensamientos aún revueltos, no tenía solo el problema de haber revelado mi secreto, ahora se había sumado el problema de mi cicatriz, mi atroz cicatriz… Pude ver en sus rostros el horror y también la tristeza. No sabía que decirles, pensaran que mis padres me maltratan, tenía que contarles la verdad a ellas- suspire resignada- han venido por mí, me han vestido y han llorado por mí. No creo que haya más que pedir, y no puedo negar de que son buenas y verdaderas amigas.

…

-Creo que deberías colocar eso aquí.

-Coloca los globos en la esquina.

-Se ven guapísimos, que lastimas que las chicas no hayan podido venir- se quejan.

-Tenían una exposición, que locura.

Lentamente abro los ojos.

-Feliz día de Emmett- dice Emmett disfrazado de oso.

 _¿Oso?_

Me siento como un resorte y me quedo asombrada por lo que veo. Todos están rodeando mi cama (Alice, Rossalie, Edward, Emmett, Fred, Félix y Jasper), en la habitación han colocados globos que están flotando por ella, han colocado dulces en cada mesa de la habitación- abro la boca asombrada- pero lo más loco y divertido son los chicos- sonrió y comienzo a llorar- están disfrazados cada uno de animales. Emmett de osos, Jasper de conejo, Félix de ratón, Fred de gato y Edward de león.

-No llores esa no es la idea- dice Fred mientras se acerca a mí, aprieto mis cobijas. Edward se interpone entre él y yo- no te pongas celoso pienso secarle solo las lágrimas- se burla.

-Gracias, me las secare yo- digo y comienzo a secarlas con la manga de mi buzo -¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó asombrada.

\- Festejar el día de Emmett no es en la cama- dice Emmett sonriente- así que bueno, escuche por ahí que te habías quedado en tu habitación y traje la fiesta a ti.

-No tenías que hacerlo- le regaño sonriendo.

-Eres una nueva integrante en la familia oso, así que, ¿Por qué no lo haría?- se encoje de hombros- no llores más, vamos a bailar.

-Coloquen la música- ordena Alice. Jasper sale corriendo, su rabito de conejo rebota, prende una grabadora que puede llegar a tener la misma edad que yo y la música inunda la habitación; reconozco de inmediato la canción, Careless Whisper.

-Como orden de papá oso, ordeno que vayamos a bailar- sonrió pero me encojo en mi lugar al pensar en tener contacto con los chicos- sacare a esta hermosa dama- señala a Rose, la toma de la cintura y comienzan a girar en la habitación al ritmo de la música.

-Señorita- dice Jasper, volteo a mirarlo ahogando un grito, vuelvo a respirar cuando noto que se dirige a Alice- ¿me concede está pieza?- Alice hace una reverencia y toma la mano de él.

-Por supuesto- contesta ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Caballero me concede esta pieza?- le pregunta Fred a Félix, sonrió.

-Solo si no se propasa conmigo- le contesta Félix con la voz más chillona que puede conseguir.

-¿Ni una nalga?- pregunta Fred, Félix niega con la cabeza y le da una cachetada- Tenía que intentarlo- Ambos se ponen a bailar.

-¿Bailarías?- pregunta Edward incomodo, observo su mano extendida.

-No lo sé - susurro.

-Vale-dice decepcionado, niego con la cabeza y le tomo la mano.

-Solo evita tocarme, tratare de soportarlo – digo, le rodeo con mis brazos su cuello.

-No podría bailar contigo sabiendo de que esto te causaría daño- niega con la cabeza y se aparta de mí.

Cojo cada mano de él y la deposito en mi cintura, mantengo la respiración cuando siento el contacto.

-¿No me dejaras con las ganas de bailar?- digo con los dientes apretados.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, siento como sus dedos apenas me rozan- le agradezco- comienzo acostumbrarme a su contacto y esto hace que me pueda mover, pueda respirar y pueda llegar a disfrutar el baile.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?- niego con la cabeza, comienzo a jugar con el cabello de él.

-Siempre había querido tocar tu cabello- confieso.

-¿A sí?- pregunta divertido

-Si tu estas disfrazado de león, entonces sí, si lo quería tocar.

-¿Estás segura de que no te estoy lastimando?- pregunta con miedo, ruedo los ojos- eres una mal educada- me acusa.

-Si me ayudaras a desconcentrar, hablándome y haciéndome reír, sería mejor.

-¿Mejor?

-Si me distraes haces que me olvide un poco del dolor, me hace poder sobrellevarlo, mi padre me enseño así a poder soportar su presencia- admito de nuevo.

 _Bien Isabella, ahora le vas a revelar hasta cuando te llega._

-¿Tampoco lo soportabas?- niego con la cabeza.

-Eres frustrante- le admito- pero sí, luego me acostumbre a él, a tal punto que puedo abrazarlo y dejar que él me abrace. Pude lograr algo con Jake, pero nos tomó años.

-¿Quién?

-Me podía tomar de la mano, es por eso que no me pasa nada cuando me toman de la mano alguno de ustedes- tomo la mano de él y le demuestro que no tiemblo- estábamos mejorando lo de los abrazos pero… entraba en mi estado de shock- tiemblo al recordarlo- íbamos mejorando hasta que… bueno ya sabes llegue aquí

-Podría ayudarte.

-Cambio de parejas- grita Emmett, notó que la canción ha acabado y que somos los únicos que seguimos bailando. Edward se mantiene junto a mí y no deja que Félix me saque a bailar.

-Decías- continua hablando mientras retomamos el baile, mi vista comienza a nublarse.

-Necesito respirar- susurro, comienzo a temblar junto a él.

-Perdona- me acompaña hasta mi cama evitando tocarme.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa- susurro- podríamos mejorar- le digo sonriendo.

-Eso significa…

-Acepto tu ayuda- agacho la cabeza- quiero ser normal, bueno si es que eso puede hacer conmigo- bromeo.

-No eres normal- frunzo el ceño- eres especial y por eso eres tan fácil de querer.


	10. CAP 9: BARRIGA LLENA, CORAZÓN CONTENTO

CAP 9: BARRIGA LLENA, CORAZÓN CONTENTO.

Al abrir los ojos encuentro que los globos siguen flotando por la habitación, el recuerdo de la noche anterior me hace sonreír y salgo de la cama de un solo salto. En todo el cuarto sigue regado los confetis y las serpentinas que los chicos le tiraron a Emmett, un poco de pastel en la puerta da la bienvenida al baño.

Sin despertar a las chicas entro al baño, y tomo una ducha rápida. Cuando salgo noto que las chicas no están y me alarma, corro hacía mi celular y noto que he perdido las dos primeras clases. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y sin tiempo a maquillarme salgo corriendo para mi clase de matemáticas.

-¿Una noche algo ajetreada?- pregunta Jasper acercándose a mí corriendo.

-Puedes ser que algunos animalitos me mantuvieron despierta- digo sonriendo.

-Eso debió de estar horripilante- ambos nos reímos y seguimos caminando.

-¿No tienes clase?- preguntó para romper el silencio.

-Si claro, tengo la misma que tú.

-¿Matemáticas?

-Exacto.

-Qué suerte pero deberíamos apurarnos vamos algo tarde- Jasper niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos justos no hay necesidad de correr- me encojo de hombros y disminuyo mis pasos- Bella, tengo una pequeña pregunta- frunzo el ceño.

-Pregunta, tranquilo- respondo sin entender.

-Ayer cuando acabamos el partido y Emmett te abrazo…

Trago saliva al caer en cuenta de lo que va a preguntar, agacho la cabeza y comienzo andar rápido.

-Edward te saco corriendo, pero no nos dio momento para reaccionar o ver qué pasaba- tomo una bocanada de aire y cierro los ojos al notar que la pregunta ya viene- ¿Por qué reacciono así Edward? ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno… Jasper…- de mi boca no quiere salir respuesta, la noto seca y me siento muy tensa.

-Edward nos contó que…

 _Mierda- pienso- supongo que no podía confiar en Edward._

-¿Qué les conto Edward? ¿Y a quienes les dijo?- preguntó algo agresiva.

-Nos dijo que Emmett no midió su fuerza y eso hizo que perdieras el aire, y por eso el salió corriendo y te ayudo- suspiro- ¿es eso cierto? Porque si lo es tienes que tener en cuenta que Emmett lo lamenta mucho de verdad, y la mayoría de nosotros estábamos preocupado por ti.

-Estoy bien.- le prometo ahora tranquila- el oso tiene una fuerza algo sobrehumana- bromeo- pero estoy bien- repito. Ambos entramos al salón con el tiempo suficiente para escoger algún lugar dónde sentarnos y con ello queda atrás el tema del "accidente".

Al finalizar la clase Jasper y yo nos separamos, yo con algo de alivio y él con algo de pena. Jasper me ha hecho recordar las horas antes de la mini fiesta que tuvimos y eso ha hecho que vuelva a pensar en mi incidente y de mi gran bocota. Mientras camino al comedor pienso en no volver a recodar el incidente y rezo por que los demás lo olviden tan rápido como una relación de verano.

-Bella- grita alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Félix-le saludo de dos besos en la mejilla.

-¿Y esa cara?- pregunta situándose al lado mío.

-Es la que llevo todos los días- bromeo, el niega con la cabeza.

-Tienes ojos tristes- me acusa- quiero pensar que no es por lo de ayer- suspiro y niego con la cabeza- sabes que Emmett es algo bruto en la parte de su fuerza pero es algo que nos sucede a varios, no es algo por lo que sentirte mal. Emmett está bien- asiento.

-Espero que nadie le tenga algún resentimiento fue un pequeño accidente.

-Es verdad, pero quita esa cara larga- sonrió un poco- ven vamos te invito el almuerzo- rió.

-El almuerzo es gratis- lo acuso con una sonrisa.

-Eso es lo divertido y fabuloso de mi invitación.

-No vaya a ser que te quedes pobre.

Cuando ya hemos tomado nuestros almuerzos me comienzo a dirigir a la mesa dónde siempre almorzamos pero noto que Félix toma otro camino.

-¿Para dónde vas?- le pregunto extrañada

-Ven sígueme- me invita, comienzo a seguirlo y noto que vamos saliendo del comedor.

-Félix recuerda que vamos almorzar.

-Si no te gusta el lugar volvemos al comedor, pero en mi opinión te va a encantar.

Caminamos unos pocos metros para llegar a un árbol grande que produce una sombra esplendida para el día de hoy. Félix me ayuda a tener mi almuerzo para sentarme

-Almorzaremos debajo de un árbol- comento maravillada.

-Es el árbol más viejo y más grande que hay en la academia, desde que era un niño cuando me sentía triste, enfadado o algo por el estilo, venía a este lugar y me relajaba. Muy pocas personas se acercan a este lugar, ya verás las razones- señala las zonas.

Noto cuál es su punto, no hay ningún edificio cerca ni nada interesante para quedarse aquí.

-Es un lugar muy relajante- comento mientras cierro los ojos y sonrió al notar la brisa que hace que mi cabello se alborote.

-Lo sé- abro los ojos y noto que me está mirando con una sonrisa- No es por ser un típico caballero pero, estómago lleno corazón contento.

-Entonces a comer.

Al principio comenzamos a comer en silencio, un silencio bastante cómodo.

-¿Desde cuando estás en la academia?- preguntó- me ha dado algo de curiosidad tus palabras- agacho la cabeza intimidada por su mirada- lamento si es un pregunta algo atrevida.

-No pasa nada, estoy en la academia desde los 10 años, mi hermana desde los nueves- asiento, no pregunto más pero el continua- mi hermana y yo hemos estado juntos desde siempre aquí, nuestros padres no son personas dignas de admirar (en mi opinión), nos complacen en nuestros caprichos pero no nos dan el cariño, que para mí es lo más importante.

-Papás de plata- susurro para luego taparme la boca- lo siento yo…

-Papás de plata- ríe- es un buen término para referirse de ellos, no te sientas mal es un tema que es cierto y eso no tiene que negarse.

\- ¿Es un tema incómodo para ti?- pregunto.

-No, para mí uno tiene que enfrentar todo con la verdad, no te servirá de nada vivir la vida llena de mentiras- sonrió por su valentía- He decidido vivir sin ninguna venda, estoy consciente de quienes son mis padres y eso me ha hecho crecer como persona.

-Eres una buena persona, quieres a tu hermana aunque no lo demuestres.

-Ella es mi familia real- comenta.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos dejar estos temas y comenzar a comer porque ya sabes… Barriga llena corazón contento.

-Está chica sabe.

Entre risas y chistes nos pasamos todo el almuerzo y olvidamos cualquier cosa que nos incomode.

…

Félix me acompaña hasta mi próxima clase prometiéndome de que vendrá a recogerme.

-Que no me iré- le prometo levantado la mano.

-Si llego a ver que no estás te voy a pegar- me amenaza yo solo puedo reírme.

-Entrare tarde por tu culpa y me regañaran- le digo- además tú tienes que ir hasta el otro edificio por tu clase- le reprendo.

-¿Me esperaras?- ruedo los ojos.

-Que si- le digo con los brazos cruzados tratando de ser los más seria posible pero una sonrisa se me escapa.

-Más te vale- con un beso en la mejilla él se despide.

…

La clase se pasa bastante deprisa y pronto es el momento de salir. Cuando salgo Félix no está, así que cumpliendo mi palabra me quedo esperándolo. Me comienzo a desesperar cuando noto que han pasado ya diez minutos, comienzo a mirar el celular a cada rato y le envió algunos mensajes (al principio eran en plan buenos y cariñoso pero al final eran muy amenazantes). Decido esperar cinco minutos más, en esos minutos Edward aparece.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me pregunta mirando alrededor, estoy completamente sola- ¿Te ha pasado algo?- niego con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que había quedado con Félix pero, parece que no va a venir.

-¿Félix?- noto que hace una mala cara.

-Sí me dijo que lo esperara pero llevo más de diez minutos aquí.

-Podría acompañarte a tu clase, de todas formas tenemos está juntos- me extiende la mano.

-He esperado bastante- digo- pero le he prometido esperarle y soy una chica que cumple su palabra-Edward sonríe- no solo los chicos tiene que cumplir sus promesas.

-Vale entonces creo que te veo en la clase.

-Claro- digo, él deposita un beso en mi mejilla y se va con paso relajado. Un leve cosquilleó en mi mejilla me hace sonrojar. El sonido de unas zapatillas me hace voltear a ver, es Félix.

-Bella disculpa, pero mi hermana ha tenido un pequeño inconveniente.

-Te he esperado como he prometido- digo sonriente.

-Pensé que no te encontraría, cualquier chica ya se hubiera ido.

-Pues no soy cualquier chica- él sonríe, me toma de la mano y con disimulo la retiro.

-Vamos antes de que llegues tarde, me sentiría peor si llegas tarde.

-No pasara nada, la profesora es un encanto.

Ambos caminamos en un silencio bastante cómodo hasta el salón de clase, pero no me atrevo a entrar al notar que todos están tocando espectacularmente, me siento un poco avergonzada por llegar tan tarde. Observo que en la esquina está Edward concentrado tocando.

-¿No vas a entrar?- pregunta Félix, sigo mirando la destreza de Edward con el piano mientras le contesto.

-Están tocando demasiado bien para interrumpirlos, además me avergonzaría entrar tan tarde e interrumpir la clase.

-Entonces vamos y te acompaño a tu habitación.

-Sería muy bueno- digo, hecho otro vistazo a Edward para luego irme con Félix.

Mientras nos dirigimos a mi habitación noto como Félix esta algo nervioso, decido no preguntarle ni hacer ninguna broma. En silencio llegamos a mi habitación.

-Gracias por hoy- le digo agradecida- me has alegrado el día y he tenido una linda tarde contigo.

-No es nada- dice nervioso- creo que me tengo que ir- dice jugando con sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto algo nerviosa al pensar que tal vez es por Bree-¿le pasa algo a Bree?

-No tengo nada - contesta- y lo único que le pasa a Bree es que está algo loquita pero es muy normal en ella- bromea.

-Creo que sí- digo, acerco mi rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el voltea el rostro, gracias a mi reflejo retrocedo y evito que nos besemos- campeón- bromeo golpeándole el hombro.

-Disculpa, creo que fue una reacción- le quito importancia con las manos.

-Tranquilo- abro mi puerta.

-Ha sido un fracaso esta cita- susurra para él, pero le he escuchado

-¿Se supone que esto era una cita?

-Supongo que sí- se rasca la nuca- ¿Quisieras tener una cita decente conmigo? Esta ha sido un desastre- algo incomoda respondo.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- le doy un beso en cada mejilla y entro en la habitación corriendo.

-Vale cuídate- se despide y cuando veo que está bajando las escaleras cierro la puerta.

 _De la que me he salvado_

-¿De qué te has salvado?- pego un brinco.

-ALICE- grito, ella ríe y me abraza- ¿De qué hablas?

-No era mi intención asustarte- se disculpa- y preguntaba por qué acabas de decir que te has salvado de algo.

-Vale, tranquila- digo, tomo mi pijama y me dirijo al baño.

-¿Me vas a responder a mi pregunta?- niego con la cabeza- vamos, bella cuéntame ¿sí?- me toma del brazo y me saca del baño.

-Félix trato de besarme- confieso.

-¿QUÉ?- grita.

-ALICE- grito- no le vayas a decir a nadie ¿vale?

-Claro, pero cuéntame que ha pasado- ruedo los ojos, dejo mi pijama en mi cama y le hago un campo en ella.

-Ven te cuento- digo mientras señalo el lugar que le he dejado en mi cama. Ella corre hasta mí y sin ninguna opción comienzo a contarle todo.


	11. ALGUIEN ESTA ENOJADO

CAPITULO 10: ALGUIEN ESTA ENOJADO

Hoy es el último día, por fin viene el fin de semana y eso hace que me levante muy emocionada. He recibido varios mensajes de Sam y Kate pidiéndome de que baje lo antes posible al comedor. He decidido en no bañarme de la emoción y salgo antes que Rossalie y Alice despierten.

Cuando llego al comedor agradezco que solo estén Sam y Kate, las saludo a ambas de un beso en la mejilla y voy por mi desayuno.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?- preguntó ya cuando estoy sentada.

-La situación es está Bell- dice Sam- el otro fin de semana por la noche va a ver un nuevo toque, es en Port Angeles así que tenemos que planear bien el viaje.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunta Kate bostezando- me has despertado muy temprano de lo común.

-No es solo eso Kate, vamos hacer una fiesta después del toque.

-Eso suena interesante- dice Kate cruzando la pierna.

-¿Dónde está Bree?- preguntó algo asustada por lo de ayer.

-Se ha quedado dormida- se encoge de hombros-pero chicas, el único problema es que no se ha repartido la información.

-¿Y por eso nos citaste?- pregunta Kate emocionada.

-Exacto, quiero que repartan la información, haremos un grupo en Whatsaap, se pasara este número- nos pasa algunas hojas con el número- y se informara la hora del evento.

-Bueno, ¿nosotras solo nos encargamos de repartir el mensaje?

-Sí, del resto me encargare yo.

-¿La decoración dónde la vas a conseguir?- preguntó Kate.

-Los chicos del lugar nos ayudaran a decorar y tienen algunas cosas para decorar. El que se encargara de la decoración es Félix.

-¿Y qué hará Fred?

-Él se encargara de la comida, después del toque los chicos nos prestaran el local para hacer una súper mega fiesta.

-Eso suena bastante bien, desayunare e iré rápido a bañarme- las chicas me miran con cara de asco- vamos solo es este momento en el que no estoy bañada, vine rápido y no tuve tiempo de bañarme-ambas se ríen por mi explicación.

-Tranquila nosotras tampoco nos hemos bañado- todas nos reímos.

-Yo creo que ni me bañare- dice Sam como si nada.

-Iuuu- se queja Kate.

Después de haber desayunado las tres nos separamos para poder bañarnos, cuando llego a la habitación Alice y Rossalie apenas se están despertando.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me regaña Alice para después sonreírme- no me dirás que estabas con…

-¿Con quién?- pregunto Rossalie interesada.

 _Trágame tierra_

-Estuve con Sam y Kate- contesto sonriendo- chicas y hablando de eso, tengo una gran misión que quiero cumplir- obteniendo así la atención de ambas continuo- El otro fin de semana se hará un toque y están invitadas, se creara un grupo en Whatsaap y se seguirá informando…

-UN TOQUE HAAA- comenzó a gritar Alice seguida por Rossalie.

-Hace poco de dos semanas que hubo el último, este será muy épico- Rossalie salta en su cama emocionada, yo no paro de reír.

-Cuando finalice el toque se seguirá con una fiesta de celebración.

-HAAAA- siguieron gritando, entre al baño y tome una rápida ducha con el sonido de los gritos de alegría de las chicas de fondo.

…

Cuando todas estábamos listas, decidí en acompañarlas a desayunar para poder seguir repartiendo la gran noticia. Cuando entramos estaban solo Jasper y Emmett se me hizo muy raro ya que Edward siempre era el primero en llegar. Estuve varios minutos esperando a Edward para poder decir la noticia, pero no llegaba así que les dije a los chicos que se alegraron igual o más que las chicas. Unos pocos minutos más tarde cuando Jasper y Alice se habían ido llego Edward, pero cuando nos vio se devolvió. Los que estábamos en la mesa nos miramos entre nosotros confundidos por el comportamiento de él. Nadie comento sobre la situación, aunque eso no significaba que se pudiera olvidar.

Me alegre bastante cuando me acorde de que tenía clase con él, tenía la esperezan de preguntarle sobre su comportamiento, pero como llego la emoción igual se fue de rápida al notar que su asiento estaba desocupado. Al igual que en el desayuno lo espere con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento entrara por esa puerta, nunca paso.

El día fue pasando y tuve que contarle a Alice el comportamiento de su hermano, me estaba preocupando el saber que no había aparecido a las tres primeras clases. En la tercer clase Jasper y yo seguimos buscando alguna respuesta sobre el comportamiento de él pero no había ninguna respuesta coherente- era muy extraño todo- durante esa clase tuve que toparme con Félix algo que fue muy incómodo, que por más que me lo hubiera prometido por la mañana de comportarme normal con él, fue algo en que falle completamente. Recordaba el intento de beso anterior que me hacía sentir incomoda, algo que hizo que Félix no se me hubiera vuelto acercar.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y estaba bastante animada para ver qué era lo que le ocurría a Edward, me separe de Jasper prometiendo que estaría lo más pronto posible, pase por mi llave del casillero y con un poco de paciencia pude encontrar el bendito casillero (había tardado más de lo esperado) cuando estaba dispuesta a ir al comedor visualice a Edward, corrí dónde estaba a él y tomándolo de un brazo lo detuve.

-Hola ¿dónde has estado todo el día?- cuando me disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla él se apartó bruscamente- todos hemos estados preocupado por ti- sin contestarme nada comenzó a caminar ignorándome completamente, corrí tras él- ¿Tienes algo?- el seguía caminando y ya me había cansado de estar corriendo tras él, solté su brazo y solo observe como se iba con pasos furiosos.

 _Pero ¿qué demonios?_

Ignorando la situación guarde mis cosas que había dejado para salir corriendo dónde Edward. Cuando tenía todo listo salí corriendo hacia el comedor, moría de hambre.

Al entrar al comedor me alegre al ver a Edward en la mesa con los chicos, Alice y Rossalie me hacían señas con la mano para que me acercara pero el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos me hizo negar con la cabeza e ignorarlas. Fui por mi almuerzo y me dirigí a la mesa dónde estaban Sam, Kate y Bree.

-Hola chicas- las saludo mientras tomo asiento.

-¿Te has enterado?- preguntó Bree emocionada- va a ver un próximo toque- dijo emocionada saltando en su asiento.

-Si estoy igual de emocionada como tú.

-Va a estar increíble ¿no crees?

-Si lo sé, Bree una pregunta.

-Dime Bella- mire a Sam y Kate que estaban entretenidas en su tema y ahí aproveche el momento para preguntar- Ayer tu hermano me dijo que te había pasado algo, y me preguntaba ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es mi hermano de dramático en todo lo que sea posible. Tuve ayer un accidente en el laboratorio pero nada que no hubiera sucedido antes.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Hablando de mi hermano, no lo he visto hoy ¿lo has visto?- asentí algo incomoda, había sido una inmadura.

Durante el almuerzo fuimos intercambiando ideas del toque, de cómo se podría decorar y que comida podría haber, antes de que terminaron llegaron los chicos y no pude sentirme más culpable al notar como Félix me evadía, me acerque a él.

-Félix, no quisiera que nuestra relación se acabara por un mal entendido- susurre para que los demás no se enteraran.

-Yo lamento haber sido tan atrevido Bella y opino lo mismo que tú.

-¿Tema olvidado?

-Claro pequeña- dijo mientras me despeinada, solté una carcajada y le seguí con el juego despeinándole también a él.

El almuerzo siguió pasando entre bromas e ideas para la fiesta. En un momento trate de buscar la mirada de Edward pero note que estaba con una mala cara y no había comido nada. Cuando hube terminado mi almuerzo fui a dejar mi bandeja y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward se iba del comedor solo, vacíe todo y deje todo en su lugar para salir corriendo tras de él. Le alcance con pocos pasos.

-Edward tenemos que hablar- le dije para detenerlo, como seguía caminando cogí toda la fuerza que tenía para acorralarlo, meterlo en medio de dos casilleros y con mi cuerpo bloqueándole la salida logre que me mirara- has estado muy raro en todo el día, noto que me estás evitando- espere unos segundo para que me contestara pero no obtuve respuesta- no quieres ni hablarme, ni mirarme ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que en realidad estoy incomodando en esta situación.

-¿De qué situación estás hablando?

-Te vi ayer a ti y a Félix y te veías tan cómoda cerca de él, que solo puedo pensar que soy una persona que no debería estar junto a ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunté aún más confundida.

-Olvídalo- susurra, me toma de mis hombros y hace que intercambiáramos de lugares, quedando ahora yo acorralada. Nuestras miradas se conectan en un breve momento antes de que él se aparte y se vaya.

Me quedo mirando cómo se va con la boca abierta, un cosquilleo extraño se instala en mis hombros, donde ha estado sus manos, pero no es un cosquilleo malo es bastante agradable. Cuando ha desaparecido de mi vista dejo que mis manos se vayan a mis hombros y me asombre que no tenía la reacción de siempre.

Me dirijo a mi otra clase dónde ya habían empezado, entre sin hacer ningún ruido, pedí disculpas por señas a Kate por no sentarme con ella y tome asiento al lado de Alice. Rasgue una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí velozmente para luego pasárselo con bastante rapidez a Alice, ella no dudo en contestarme, aunque claro tardo lo suyo y no evitaba alguna risa. Eso aumento más mi curiosidad.

"Es un medio algo descabellado señorita Swan, no puedo creer que se haya tomado el atrevimiento de escribirme en medio de una clase, pero supongo que la situación lo amerita (jajajaja perdón por escribir de esta forma pero lo hace más divertido para mí) Mi hermano es una persona algo extraña lo sé, pero tiene sus momentos en los que no quiere tener ningún contacto con las personas, como vistes en esta mañana. Claro que no pude evitar preguntarle, pues obviamente soy su hermana y tengo derecho a saberlo. No me ha querido contestar como supondrás, pero supongo que tienes alguna idea picante o tal vez una noticia… no lo sé, solo te resumiré que mi hermano puede que tenga un problema de corazón. Pobre.

Att: Ali

PD: Espero que entiendas mi letra."

Cuando termine de leer la nota (carta para mí) no pude evitar tentar el destino y escribirle, sintiéndome humillada por mi letra.

"Claro que entiendo tu letra, es muy bonita por cierto comparada con la mía no tendrás nada que envidiar. Pero volviendo al tema de Edward, en serio estoy algo preocupada por él, me ha estado evadiendo todo el día y en varios momentos lo he enfrentado. Tengo que admitirte que el último fue algo interesante pero nada motivador, en realidad fue el único momento dónde intercambiamos palabra y no le entendí nada, me dejo algo descolocada de mi lugar pues aún sigo con la duda y la angustia de que tendrá, ayer estuvo bien y si está molesto conmigo no veo por cual razón. Por eso te preguntaba quería saber si tendrías alguna idea, pero si tu idea es por un problema de corazón no sé si tengo el derecho de preguntar.

Att: Bella

PD: Me pica la curiosidad."

Al igual que la anterior Alice se demoró en contestarme, ella puede que tuviera algo de conciencia que estuviéramos en un salón de clase.

"La tuya es bonita no entiendo porque dices lo contrario, y si yo creo que es un problema del corazón, alguna chica que le traerá loco, son síntomas de que está enamorado. Te aconsejo que no le prestes atención es un chico mimado igual que yo, estoy muy segura que solo busca atención, veras que con el tiempo se le quitara. Y que lastima que no hayas entendido lo que te dijo, más tarde espero que me cuentes (sé que me lo contaras) puede que te ayude a entender lo que te quiso decir, soy su hermana y conozco todo de él.

Att: Alice

PD: Hablamos en la habitación, la profesora ya nos ha estado mirando demasiado, no quiero tentar al destino y fue muy divertido hablar por este medio.

PD 2: espero una contestación."

Esta vez no pude contenerme de reír por lo que había escrito Alice, con agilidad escribir mi respuesta y después sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio preste atención a lo que quedaba de la clase.

Al finalizar la clase Alice y yo nos despedimos de Kate y ambas nos dirigimos a la última clase, cuando entramos al salón nos encontramos con Jasper peleando por un tarro de pintura con Peter, antes de que llegara el docente entro Edward, sin querer dirigí mi mirada a Alice. Me hizo señas de que hiciera como si nada, tome una gran bocanada de aire e ignorándolo olímpicamente me quede charlando con Peter, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como se hacía en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de todos nosotros, cosas que se le hizo raro a la mayoría, menos a Alice y a mí.

-Edward- lo llama Jasper, Edward niega con la cabeza y le da la espalda. Jasper intercambia miradas con Alice, está se encoge de hombros.

-Vamos amigo ven con nosotros y hacemos una batalla de pintura- le anima Peter. Edward le sonríe pero niega con la cabeza.

-Hoy no será-le contesta para luego volver a la posición anterior.

-¿Alguien sabe que le está pasando a Edward?- preguntas Jasper. Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos encojemos de hombros, Alice es la que le responde.

-Amor no le coloques cuidado ha estado todo el día así, ya sabe cómo es Edward cuando esta frustrado.

-¿Frustrado?- pregunta Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

-Después te explicare amor- le responde Alice y ahora soy yo la que frunce el ceño.

 _¿Será que Alice sabe porque Edward se está comportando de esa forma?_

Con la duda en la cabeza la clase pasa entre lecciones de pintura y al final un taller en grupos.

-Hermano ven hazte con nosotros- le llama Alice, en un instante su mirada se topó con la mía.

-Gracias, pero me quedare con ellos- señala a su nuevo grupo, entre todos nos miramos y nos encogemos de hombros, Peter y Jasper me hicieron olvidar a Edward y nos pasamos la clase en batalla de chicas contra chicos. Claro que no podía evitar que mi mirara se fuera a la mesa dónde él estaba, y me ruborizaba al ser descubierta por él.

Al acabar la clase salí lo más rápido para mi habitación con la excusa de tener que empacar, entre todos quedamos de vernos en la cafetería y sin ninguna mirada dirigida a Edward me fui mezclando entre las personas hasta llegar a mi meta. Cosa que me hizo respirar.

…

Está por terminar el fin de semana y no me siento con la ganas de querer comunicarme todavía, antes de mi llegada a casa he apagado mi celular y cuando toque el suelo de mi cuarto corrí a apagar todo medio de comunicación. He evitado mostrar mi mal humor y mi tristeza a mis padres. ¿Por qué tengo ese estado? Esa es la pregunta que me hago cada vez que estoy aburrida, una pregunta que no tiene ninguna respuesta lógica. Me he dedicado a adelantar mis lecturas. Y he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en el problema Edward, si así lo he llamado ahora. Antes de tener que partir a la academia he prendido el celular, descubriendo un millón de mensajes y llamadas.

 _¿Quién llama aparte de tus padres?_

Pero sí tenía amigos que aún conservaban por ese medio de comunicación, el primer mensaje que leí fue el de Alice, ya que era amenazador y tenía demasiado. Al principio solo me saludaba, luego me pedía que me comunicara, luego decía que me extrañaba y al finalizar decía que si no llegaba a contestar vendría hasta mi hogar, le escribí de inmediato diciéndole que estaba bien que mi casa había quedado sin luz.

Los chicos también me había enviado mensajes, había hasta uno de Jasper cosa que se me hizo muy extraño, pues no teníamos un amistad tan fuerte como la que yo tenía con Edward.

 _Edward… un tema que no quiero tocar todavía._

Conteste algunos mensajes de las chicas dónde preguntabas como estaba y que si me uniría a un grupo que habían creado- un grupo que trataba sobre la futura fiesta- cosa que acepte y en este momento para tener mi mente ocupada escribía y compartía idea con ella sobre la fiesta.

Al no tener ya mensaje que contestar mi mente volvió a invocar el problema Edward.

El problema Edward era básicamente algo que me tenía atormentada, pues quería buscar alguna respuesta sobre el comportamiento de él. Me revolvía lo sesos buscando alguna idea de que acción había cometido para que me hubiera ganado el casi odio de él. Me sentía muy estúpida al tratar de revolver mis sesos buscando respuestas que ni tenía. Al final llegaba a la conclusión de que él estaba loco y que yo también. Que en algún momento todo se solucionara o que se rompería.

Solo esperaba que llegara a la academia y tuviera respuestas para acabar todo el revuelto que tenía mi cabeza.

* * *

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien

Bueno esto es para aclarar alguna cosita: Lo que esta en comillas es lo que ellas hablan por medio del papel o "carta" como lo llama Bella, me di cuenta que al subirlo no lo sube con la letra que quería (que era para diferenciar la letra de cada una) todo queda con la misma letra y pues bueno... no pueden ver la diferencia... trate de hacerlo pero no lo logre así que una disculpa.

Espero que lo estén disfrutando.


End file.
